Sweet Revenge
by WishingForBetter
Summary: Maureen's youngest child is the centre of Jack's 20 year planned revenge. She's delectable, young and oblivious to his supernatural powers and why she's been victimised. Maureen must fight one last time for not only her life, but her daughter's while Jack is all set on finally getting even by whatever means.
1. Chapter 1

After the events of _Antonia Grazia_, Maureen Epps grew restless, cold and finally succumbed into becoming a former shell of her old self. She was infamous due to the reports of her being the sole survivor of a tragic ship explosion.

It was how Maureen wanted all the rest of the public to perceive, it was better that way as she knew they wouldn't believe the true, twisted turn on events without any proof or evidence to what had happened. The fake story she sold to them was bought eagerly. She needn't worry about accusations and distrustful glances.

However, the emptiness she felt, the regrets she had only reminded her that surviving had turned out to become futile. _Jack had won overall._

Other people who had faced blood spilling wreckages and haunting experiences would have moved far away and tried to start afresh but Epps wasn't like the others. She was unpredictable. Instead, out of pride, she stayed and let a man's advances become serious.

Adam Winters was a police officer who first approached her about the events. His almond coloured eyes, dirty blonde hair and flashing white smile reminded her of all things Dodge. Epps wasn't stupid; she knew she had no chance of another shot at her salvaging career. She needed support, for someone to care for her and love her. He took her in and she no longer worried about where to go.

After two months of being with him, she married the Winter family's golden boy. He was determined to have her and she didn't resist, hasty wasn't in her vocabulary these days and she had already decided from the first time she had met him that marrying for security wasn't wrong. Marrying a cop made her feel that little bit safer, like she was protected. It might help curb the nightmares, the flashbacks of horror that draining, deadly incident had brought her. When they made love, she forgot everything, when she was in his arms she could just think about him and nothing else. He was her rock.

No she didn't love him like she ought too. Her love for him was more the love a mother would have for a child. And no, she wasn't happy but Jack had ruined her life, she was just trying to pick up whatever pieces she could.

Besides, Adam had a well paid job, a wife to come home too. He was a physically good looking from head to toe with an all muscle physique and a sweet, innocent face those other women would batter their eyelashes for.

Since she met him, she never mentioned the events again. It was as if it never happened to them or that they met through her life wrecking incident. Epps did this to save it from polluting their perception of one another and to prevent him from showing his quick tempered, domineering side. The new, quiet Maureen was devoted to her home and husband being ever the housewife by cooking and cleaning. She had changed heavily, pushing her past behind her and settling into her routine and empty life. She only did it for those she had lost that night who memories had faded like old photographs of themselves.

A baby came along within a year, a son who Maureen insisted he be called Sean, after Murphy. It was the first time she had even mentioned his name since the day they met and because of her bitter tone, Adam let her have this one.

Two years later, a beautiful baby girl was born who they both agreed would be called Lily. Both babies grew up smart and pretty as ever.

Sean at 20 was the spitting image of his father with muscles, several girlfriends, top grades, a sports car and an interest in politics. Lily was her mother through and through with an exquisite hourglass figure and tumbling wavy, raven hair. She had Epps eyes, a brassy green and at 18 she was known as Miss Perfect.

Both were wild cards who balanced their party induced social lives well with their education and future plans. However, Lily was the one to watch out for Maureen decided as she was more headstrong and rebellious than her brother had ever been. Lily had her mind set on travelling the whole world and becoming independent as soon as possible. Both of her parents had showed their disapproval towards her decision and in response Lily often left the house at night and didn't return till dusk, partying at the bars lining the docks.

Her parents were oblivious to where she partied and decided to discuss it when the opportunity came. They were cold and stern parents but they told themselves it was for Lily's own good.

##################

"Hey Lily you're wasted!" One of Lily's many friends shouted at her from across the bar as she danced with a guy old enough to be her father.

Lily, drunk with mixtures of vodka, whiskey and cocktails simply laughed and waved in response, finding everything hilarious. She hiccupped and a hand holding a drink shot out at her in the shady dim of the bar light's. Grateful, she took it and sipped it quickly, diminishing the hiccups. The guy who had offered her the drink made a grab at her but with amusement plastered on her face she shook her head and escaped out the front exit to a silent, empty street.

She gulped in the fresh oxygen that the stuffy, humid bar couldn't supply and fiddled in her ripped jean's pocket for her packet of cigarettes and her lighter. She fumbled at one and plopped it in her mouth, swaying dangerously side to side as she lit it.

Lily inhaled deeply and then exhaled, feeling better. As she inhaled once more, she caught the toxic smoke in her throat and coughed hard, her eyes tightly shut with her nose scrunched up.

"Whoa there, you okay?"

An unfamiliar voice sounded from next to her and stopped coughing and instead swallowed to calm the harshness inside her now irritated throat. She turned to face a man she had never seen in her entire life living at this small shipping town where everyone knew everyone.

The first thing she noticed was that he was very good looking with an air of confidence about him. Mystery man had short dark hair, pale skin and a strong stature. He wore a navy blue jacket on top of his light green shirt. It was paired with simple grey trousers and black boots. He was handsome, no doubt about it. His engaging cheek bones and dark eyes were haunting but so striking it became attractive. He looked like he was in his later 20's.

"I'm fine thanks, I'm fine" Lily flashed him a grin and gave her cigarette another go, this time, taking a drag without entering a coughing fit.

"Well that's great" He replied creepily, a sick smirk accentuating his facial features.

She furrowed her eyebrows, opened her mouth and was about to give a smart arse remark. Until he smacked her expertly so she'd fall into the world of unconsciousness but before she could hit the hard concrete like her cigarette, he caught her in his arms only so he wouldn't have to deal with a bleeding head to nurse.

Looking at her sweet shut lids and plump lips, Jack Ferriman felt the surge of victory course through him.

"Hello sweet, sweet revenge"

####################

It was 3 in the morning when Adam left Maureen for his unexpected night shift. She nodded sleepily as he told her he had to go. As he crept out of the house, trying hard to not wake anyone the room became extremely cold. An eerie atmosphere crept in and Maureen woke from her slumber in a sweaty fright. She wasn't alone.

In panic mode, she sat up straight and at the end of the bed was her worst nightmare; her tormentor, the man who had ruined her previous life. She couldn't move in terror and her throat became as dry as the Sahara desert preventing speech or a fighting scream to erupt.

There was Jack Ferriman, looking the same as that night where he and his slaved souls slaughtered her friends. He was handsome and obviously, age had not touched him due to his predicament. Jack's dark eyes unleashed the fear that she had felt but did her best to suppress throughout her new and worthless life. The memories came flooding back and tears rolled down her cheeks like a waterfall. He leered at her and she felt dizzy, unable to breath.

"What's wrong Epps? Jack got your tongue?" He cackled manically and gripped the bed's end headboard like an animal. Jack loved her distress, her fear and the lack of confidence she now had. She wanted to sob, shout out for help but she just couldn't. His power was overwhelming much like his presence.

"How does it feel Epps? Knowing that I've come back into your life again?"

Epps opened her mouth and he noted the heavy dark circles under her eyes, the wrinkles of age on her face. His damage from 20 years ago had taken its toll on her. A few words escaped but there were in hushed, brittle tones.

"W-what are...y-you doing here?" She stuttered as a result of being unable to control her weakness.

"We've cut straight to the point now hey? Oh Epps look at yourself, you're nothing now are you?" His voice was deep and full of anger. It tortured her.

"Well if you must know I've come back for revenge. I'm going to get even with you after all these years." He walked towards her and she gasped for air, strained and cold to the bone.

"Oh don't worry Epps, I won't hurt you directly. It's too predictable. I'm going to take something from you which will cut you up inside more than I could with single knife."

"Get away from ME" She hissed, her shaking hands grabbing at the bed sheets.

Gracefully, he sat on the bed, edging closer and closer to her.

"After what you did, management was angry. Really angry. But after winning them over, I got back into the game and like you saw, I got that cruise ship under my hands with the gold and your friend's souls. Didn't you read the news about how it mysteriously disappeared?"

She shook her head, her lips quivering.

"Well it's under my command as well as the souls of those that were on it. For all these years I've filled my quota to the tee and I've been given more power as a result. I'm more dangerous than you can even dream of!" He slammed his curled up fist into the pillow next to her and she jumped out of bed and hard onto the wooden bedroom floor.

"You've got a beautiful daughter Epps, even more delectable than you ever were. I could use a personal soul of mine to control." Jack grinned at her and she backed away, her nails clawing on the floor boards.

"You stay away from her" Epps demanded, her voice returning to her.

"I can't Epps. She's going to be mine now." He laughed and moved from the other side of the bed to be nearer to her.

"LILY!" Epps screamed in desperation, thinking the worst.

"I caught her out at a late night bar, completely drunk and smoking outside. I got her Epps. I finally got her after 20 years of waiting in the shadows to get even"

"You- don't you dare-"

"Oh Epps, you shouldn't worry really. I'll make sure you daughter is catered to her every need. She'll be on my new ship, _Avenger. _Fitting don't you think?"

Epps sobbing grew louder and she scrambled for the door. In a flash he was in front of her once again, holding the door knob before her, preventing her escape. He crouched down; his face inches away from hers and without warning his hand shot out and held her neck, squeezing it.

She fought for breath and her desperate hands tried to scrabble at his.

"I can't wait for you to finally feel the wrath I had to face in hell." Just as she struggled, he let go and vanished, his wicked grin still etched on his face.

She lay on the floor crying her heart out. Sean woke to the cries of anguish and rushed to find his mother collapsed in her room.

"Mum? What's wrong? Where's dad?" He fell to his knees, confusion and worry apparent to his hysterical mother.

"Call your dad, now!"

####################

Lily woke to pounding, unforgivable headache. Her mouth was horribly parched and her body ached. Lily breathed deeply then felt all the events of last night come rushing towards her. She stroked her head delicately, tracing the sensitive skin that had been traumatised by the hit.

Shit.

She got hit.

Fearful and worried, like a deer in the headlights, she jumped up and out of the bed and started to pace around the room she was held in, in dread. She ran to the room door and pulled on the handle. It was locked. In a desperate attempt, she saw another door and opened it to reveal a lit bathroom with a beautiful large bath, a toilet and another mirror just above a sink. All the walls were a blinding white as well as the bathroom floor tiles and the utilities themselves. There were no windows. Lily knew she had to do something, find out where she was. And as she now turned to the lone wall next to the right side of her bed she found the first clue. There was a porthole, a steel, gold plated porthole emitting broad day light into the room to light it. She felt stupid only noticing it now.

She knew portholes were reserved for ships, spacecrafts and aircrafts.

Though it was too small to fit through, she ran up to it and peered out of it to see endless blue sea swirling round and crashing against rocks nearby. This confirmed her assumptions that she wasn't on land, she was at _sea_. Lily's breathing heightened dramatically as panic rose in her. Grabbing the porthole's hinge to pull it open, she tugged and tugged but came to no avail; it felt as though it had been screwed in tight to prevent its opening. She slumped against the wall and revered in some joy to see that her cigarettes and lighter were untouched. Lily pulled out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag.

She then decided to absorb her surroundings. Loathing herself for it, she marvelled at how flawless the room was and how quickly she took a shine to it. The red carpet she now touched with her shoeless feet was soft and in a corner there was an oak wardrobe matched with a vanity table. A small sedan chair was placed across a small desk with nothing but a glass ashtray on it placed against the bed she had woke up in uncovered, which was made up of a soft mattress and white silken sheets.

She ran a shaking hand through her hair and tried to calm herself. Once more, she tended to her head and pressed her hand against it softly feeling the dull pain soar through it.

Down hearted, she stood and sat on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest in attempt to comfort herself. She took another drag of the cigarette then reached across, stubbing it out on the ashtray placed on the desk.

The sudden creaking of the bedroom door signified that it had been opened and her ears noted the chilling sound. She didn't want to look up or face whoever was there. But she did nevertheless, knowing there was no other option.

There, before her standing in the door way and leaning against its frame was a man that she surprisingly yet instantly recognized from last night. It was mystery man who had obviously smacked her one unconscious in her drunken state and had brought her out on a boat floating sea hopelessly.

Seeing him again in a sober light only made her realise how attractive he was. His smirk was cocky but suited him well and his dark eyes penetrating hers were entrancing.

"How's your head Lily?"

"What? How do you know my name? Who are you? What am I doing here?" Anger had replaced the fear and now she stood strong and tall, her eyes boring into his. He didn't falter and continued to match her criminal gaze.

"It's a very long story Lily that you'll become acquainted with soon as to explain all the simple and tiresome details that every prisoner would ask. But for now, you need to know is the facts."

Lily didn't reply, only studied him down to every last detail from the same clothes he had on from last night minus the coat and to his folded arms which tensed against the shirt. She could tell he had defined muscle underneath the thin flimsy cloth and she couldn't doubt that this guy was secretly strong.

"I'm Jack Ferriman the guy who'll you'll hate for the last week of your life. I'm keeping you on this empty ship in international waters until I'll kill you for personal revenge reasons and in the meanwhile, while you remain breathing you'll follow my rules if you don't want to get hurt."

Jack relished in his words that he had planned to say to Lily ever since the day he first saw her when she was just a charming, fragile baby in the cradle at the Winter's household. He had appeared when the entire household was asleep and night had its ruling over the day. Unknown to himself, he had stood over the cradle for at least half an hour, staring at her small hands, her tiny feet and closed eyelids occupied by a peaceful sleep.

"My dad is a cop."

He laughed darkly and openly at her, making her freeze in fright. Then moved forward after pushing himself of the door frame, walking around her as if he was a shark and she was his picked, defenceless prey. She could feel her body shake, the panic rising up in her again.

Without warning he grabbed her and she screamed weakly in protest. His hands held her waist over her arms as she was pulled against him, her back hitting his hard chest. She struggled automatically, as he pulled her closer against him. Her pert butt rubbed his manhood and she heard him smirk. Lily stopped, realising she was provoking him. She was right, he was astonishingly strong.

"That doesn't change things Lily. You're going to remain here under my watch." He spat the last words into her ears, his warm breath hitting the skin on her neck which made her tense against him unwillingly. She shut her eyes and breathed, strategically planning what to say and do next.

"Look Jack. I don't know what you want from me and why you want to kill me but I'm not going down without a fight. My parents will find me and you'll just end up in jail or preferably killed."

She opened her eyes but couldn't see that he had raised an eyebrow in response to her wilful words. Slowly, while one hand held her tightly against him, the other moved up to her neck which he traced disturbingly lightly. His feather touch descended down to the curve of her right breast and she bit her lip, her skin prickling to his contact.

He eventually reached her revealed skin due to the low sleeveless slit of the band top she had on. The fashionably low armhole slit stopped just above her hip and as he brushed past the black lace of the side of her exposed bra she felt her knees buck slightly. Even though Lily was a party girl with many boyfriends, she had remained a virgin out of choice and Jack knowing this, took advantage of her sensitivity to a man's advances.

Lily heard his smirk and she scowled, her lips pursing in distain. She hated how sneaky he was, how easily her body had responded to him.

"Lily you're optimism is almost pitiful." His voice was intimidating and low, this man was a dangerous maniac.

"Let me go for fuck sake." Impatient with the situation, her captor and herself, she hissed at him, venom seeping from her lips.

Jack, willing to be entertained by Epp's daughter, pushed her away from him so hard she had to hold her hands out to stop herself from hitting the floor. He had a nice view of her ass and relished in seeing her raise from her previous kneeling position. Her fists curled, her eyes narrowed and her feet dug into the carpet floor.

"You're a fucking arsehole you know that?"

Jack's once smug grin was wiped from his stony face and it was replaced with a foreboding glower. His nostrils were flared and his fists curled. He was going to fucking kill her. In one swift action, he pinned her to the floor, catching her off guard. Jack pressed down on her, straddling her with his dead weight and his hands was a firm force digging into her shoulders.

Lily helplessly tried to fight him off, her hands clawing into his legs and thumping them with what strength she had left. His hands then grabbed her neck and his squeezed her delicate swan like throat and she gasped for air, unable to breath, coughing furiously. He increased the pressure of his hold on her neck and watched Maureen's daughter squirm in agony, hitting his rock hard chest hopelessly.

"You're a stupid bitch if you think you can challenge me. If you do it again or dare to escape, I'll fuck you and slit your pretty little throat." His crazy grin, turned into a snarl as he spoke.

She was audibly choking now, her eyes rolling back and her once dusty pink cheeks turned a deep shade of red. Just as she was beginning to give up, her hits becoming weaker and less frequent, he let go.

Lily panted for air and flopped on the floor, much like a fish would struggle for water. She brought her hands to her neck and knew there would be bruises. She wheezed deeply and tried to crawl away from him but he grabbed her leg and cruelly pulled her to his knees. He was happy when he saw fear in her entrancing eyes and as a result, the look on his face was nothing but victorious and full of sick, twisted ego.

Jack brought his cold coarse hand to her chin and used it to tug her face close to his. "Do you understand me now?" He was defiant, drunk on power and pride. She feebly opened her mouth and spoke, her words croaky and weak as her eyes watered in pain.

"Yes...Jack." Lily glanced at him and felt hate coarse through her veins. She didn't care that he was lethal, she fucking hated him.

Lily's breathing rate increased as she maintained eye contact. She felt his eyes undress and her, look through her as if he was studying her soul. She hated it.

Jack hadn't forgotten to note how beautiful she truly was and he wasn't going to lie to himself on the matter. He had seen Lily before, watched her since she was a baby and monitored her growth. Before he had knocked her out and abducted her, he visited her the night before while she sleeping. She was stunningly gorgeous at all times.

She wasn't extremely tall but her legs were toned, her waist minuscule and her hips were big, adapted for childbirth. Her breasts were wonderfully full and large underneath her band top. Her collarbones were now exposed to him, along with flowing shoulders and black lace bra straps that peaked out at him. Lily's hair hung in loose curls from when she had curled it from yesterday while her nails were manicured and pristine. She wore a gold rings on most of her fingers and small diamond earrings that flashed underneath her veil of soft thick hair.

The fact was that her beauty was a plus for him in this long planned revenge of his.

Jack shifted his face closer to hers and the electric tension in the room caused Lily to shake slightly as she could no longer hide her trepidation. High school hadn't trained her for this shit. She parted her lips to speak as his nose was inches near hers.

"What are you going to do to me?" Her voice remained delicate from his rough man handling of her and Jack leered at her, lightly shoving her from him as he stood, towering over her, in control of her and the situation as he knew he would be. Lily scrambled up and coughed once more, still feeling the result of his actions radiate through her neck. Jack snorted, his face held no emotion as answered her pathetic question.

"The question is Lily, what am I not going to do to you?" He shoved past her as he marched to the doorway. She turned around and winced, remembering his show of ruthlessness. Jack, her triumphant captor twisted his head to meet her glassy emerald eyes.

"Aren't you coming?" Lily could tell he was amused by her and her reaction throughout their first 'acquaintance' of one another. Begrudgingly with her hands by her sides and her shoeless feet, she followed him out of the room a thousand thoughts running through her mind in such a small amount of time.

She felt as though it was one of her worst nightmares or that she was in this scary, thriller movie where the bad guy had the damsel in distress under his villainous clutch. But this was all real and there were no camera's, no directors screaming 'cut' after the hero saved the girl and they shared a passionate kiss.

Lily Winter's was well and truly screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack had led Lily to the dining area of the _Avenger _which was crowded with wooden tables and chairs grouped close to each other. It was clean and well lit due to the day light radiating in from the thick glass acting as walls and windows. The dining room tables were layered with white table cloths but remained bare except for a secluded table right next to the transparent glass wall with only two chairs gathered round it.

A single plate was piled with scrambled eggs and a slice of toast. Next to it there was a cutlery, salt and pepper shakers, a napkin, a glass of iced water and a tall mug most likely full with a hot beverage. The wafting smell of food and fresh coffee awakened the senses in her nostrils and her mouth watered hungrily.

Jack led the way towards their table and sat opposite the food waiting for Lily to sit too and consume her breakfast. Without meeting his eyes she sat down and stared at the food wondering whether it was safe to consume. After a few seconds of gazing at her breakfast before her she folded her arms and leant back against the chair, glaring at the uncompromising Jack.

"You're hungry aren't you? Or would you prefer to starve?" His words were frosty and threatening, his teeth were seething. She would either eat now or eat never. He wasn't going soft on her, not a chance. Jack just needed her to be in good health until her bitch of a mother and her pathetic loveless family came for her with whatever or whoever. But if she dared to forsake this act of kindness, he would let her pine for a meal until she begged.

Lily weighed her chances and knew that she would have to eat for energy and to ease the sudden rumbling cry for food from her stomach. Jack sniggered demonically hearing the sound of her hunger and giving a small sigh she leaned forward and picked up the cutlery in her slender hands and started to eat. The last time she had eaten was yesterday afternoon and as soon as the delicious slices of egg and toast passed her lips she couldn't hide her satisfied smile, she was ravenous.

Both of them didn't speak, silence prevailed and they favoured it. Soon enough, she was digging into her given meal with favour, savouring every bite. At times, she stopped to sip on the coffee which was unexpectedly made to her preferences. It full of milk and no sugar, just the way she liked it.

He watched her polish of the breakfast with a fulfilled, mocking smile. When the plate was empty, she focused on the last of the coffee and the glass of water which she guzzled down. In finishing, she didn't meet his gaze and reached in her pocket, pulling out her packet of cigarettes and a lighter.

She placed one in her lips and was about to light it when she looked up at him and saw his mystifying eyes. Lily didn't know why but she offered him one, holding a cigarette out to him in one hand. He was slightly astonished but hid it and reached across to accept it. Her next move only increased his hidden surprise at her sudden burst of civility. She leaned across the small table and lit up the cigarette protruding from his mouth.

He eyed her closely, taking in her concentrated face, the unlit cigarette hanging from her lips and her scent of Chanel No. 5 perfume and cigarette smoke flooding his senses. Quickly, she sat back down and lit her own, regretting what she did. Lily met his glance and he nodded in appreciation to her but didn't thank her, she didn't expect him too.

Quiet took its toll for a few minutes as they smoked, using her empty plate as an ashtray. The air around them was full of their smoke, hanging and swirling. And although none would admit it, they didn't mind each other's company, for **now.**

Jack remained silent, smoking and watching his lovely prisoner rigidly. He wouldn't break the silence, she would have too.

"What are the rules then big shot?" Lily's tone was dry and sarcastic and the sardonic smile she held on her lips only confirmed it. Jack frowned and then leant back, the cigarette in between his mouth glowing red. He decided to dismiss her sass comment and focused on giving her a severe layout of the rules she had to follow to get on his good side. It was pointless really; Jack knew he didn't have a 'good' side at all.

"First of all: You're not allowed up on deck. Second: You're not allowed in the Captain's quarter's, that's my place. Thirdly: Don't attempt or even think about escape."

Lily gazed at him, a perfectly plucked eyebrow raised. She shrugged inattentively, his rules didn't faze her. They were all bullshit and rather boring.

"Is that all? Seems you don't run a tight ship Captain Jack"

Jack swooned forward and slammed on the table causing her to jump. She was stunned and her face showed it. The expression of pure disdain was not good news and his finger grip on the cigarette caused the filter to bend under pressure. Lily stopped smiling and looked down at the ashtray plate, playing meek to get him off her back. It didn't work.

"I'll have you know it's very, very _tight_."

His reply caused her to think for a few seconds, knowing there was an underlying hint beneath his scornful words. Lily heard him chuckle and her head cocked up to study him. With the dirty look in his eye, she instantly knew what he was hinting at and in her rage fuelled mood, she decided that she needed to say something.

"Jack, I'd appreciate it if don't make references to my virginity." She puffed on her cigarette and clenched her free hand, trying not to kick up an argument. Even though her neck was no longer suffering from the feel of everlasting pain, she could tell that if she touched it, it would sting horribly. Lily didn't want a repeat of the circumstances from earlier.

"You know Lily, it's surprising really that you haven't spread your legs yet." Jack's grin grew wider knowing he was hitting her soft spot and causing the bubbling anger in her to boil over. He reached across to the ashtray plate and stubbed out his cigarette calmly.

"Fuck off." She whispered threateningly, her eyes narrowing and her inhales on the cigarette increasing phenomenally. Jack simply laughed at her which increased her anger. He loved getting under people's skin; it was one of the perks that his job offered him.

"Rule number four: Don't piss me off" This point was clear, concise and vital for his little hostage to stay alive over the coming days but Lily, already irrational due to human nature's emotions let his warning pass right through one ear and out the other.

"I'll piss you off all I want to if you're going to be an idiot about my sexual status" Lily jammed out her cigarette roughly to showcase her growing annoyance. Jack loved seeing her in this state with her eyes ablaze, her hand white from her own clench and the way her chest rose as she breathed in deeply.

"If you're that bothered about it, I guess I'll have to deal with it." Jack smirked widely like the Cheshire cat out of Alice in Wonderland. Lily snapped and she shot out of her chair, her two hands planted firmly on the table and her eyes searching his.

"I wouldn't touch you if I had to too survive!" She spat at him and walked away edging in between each of the tables and their chairs. Jack wouldn't have this show of disrespect, even though he had brought it on. He stood and followed her, determined to stop her and rule his dominance over her once more.

"Rule number five Lily! You don't eat, sleep, move or even breathe without my permission."

Lily let out a cry of frustration and swiveled round to face him. He was closer to her than she had thought and she was now face to face with him. His captivating eyes held hers as his scent of salt, pleasing musky cologne and cigarettes reached her nostrils. The words of spite she planned to aim at him had eradicated and she forgot what she was going to say or let alone do.

He could hear her hammering heartbeat and her prolonged breaths. Jack had rendered her speechless and according to him, this meant he had won.

"Are you going to co-operate?"

Lily didn't consider his question, she nodded dumbly and wiped away a straying tear from under her eye, she wouldn't cry openly in front of him. She leant against a table behind her and closed her eyes, letting her head lean back to observe the restaurant ceiling which was white and grainy.

Jack glanced at her neck and saw small but several lilac bruises which was proof of his violence. He swallowed the small ball of guilt he felt develop in his throat and moved closer to her to command her attention. She stared at him expectantly, waiting for instruction.

"I'm going to take you back to your room so you can wash and sleep." He started moving towards the restaurant area exit and she reluctantly did the same. Their journey towards her room was tense and silent. Lily was disheartened and Jack didn't care for chat in this moment.

They stopped at room 609 which was etched into a bronze plate screwed into its white wooden room door, lined in gold coloured paint. Jack opened it for her and turned to her, giving the signal she could move. Lily ignored his eyes boring into her back as she walked into her room, her body brushing against his. She felt the touch give her goose bumps.

"I'll knock on you for lunch." He gave her one last look of disgust and slammed the door shut in her face. Lily stood there, waiting patiently until the echo of his footsteps down the ships corridor faded.

When she was sure that he was out of earshot, she crumpled to the floor dramatically and finally let herself cry.

Unbeknownst to her, Jack was standing against the door, hearing her sob. He had walked away and used his unearthly powers to come back invisible and unable to trace by sound. Ferriman listened to her cry for a few minutes then as her cries became higher pitched and louder, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply.

With his hands behind his back, clutched in a professor stance, he walked away swiftly, showing no speck of emotion to the grief he had caused her.

################

"What happened?" Adam had zoomed straight back home in his cop car as soon as Sean had called him telling him about his mother's current condition.

And now there he was, looking down on his estranged wife he had decided to marry. She was sat up in bed; his son had obviously taken care of his mother while in wait for his father's return. The cup of hot tea was all but proof.

"You're going to hate me" Epps whispered, not looking at her husband.

"What are you talking about honey?" He sat on the bed, opposite her and held her nearest hand in both of his. She had that same distressed, manic look in her eye from 20 years ago. It was worrying and almost too hard to comprehend.

"Adam, we've been married for 20 years. You know what happened to me made us meet each other. But I've – I've got to be honest with you-" Her voice was cracking, she just couldn't handle it. Telling her own husband the real truth and now letting her own son into how his parents really met was something she never planned to do. She wanted to go to her grave with the secrets of the _Antonia Graza,_ her butchered crew and the perpetrator, Jack Ferriman.

She burst into tears and Sean, standing, threw an arm around his inconsolable mother with a grave face.

"Maureen honey, what happened all those years ago are over and done with okay? You were honest with me, with everyone-" Epps instantly cut him off, anger and anguish wrecking ever part of her.

"Adam I lied to you, to everyone about what really happened. You don't understand. If I would have told the truth no one would have believed me..." Adam let go of her hand and disappointment and slight shock was evident in his wrinkled marked face. He just couldn't believe what she saying right now.

"Maureen, you need sleep." Adam stood and stared down at her, treating her like a child. The response she had received from her own husband, the man who stood and said his vows in front of family and the law, promising to stand by her was truly exasperating.

"For goodness sake Adam, you sit back down right now and listen to me before I wake up the whole neighbourhood." Maureen's tone was firm and was not an invite for refusal. Gritting his teeth, her husband sat back down while his son perched on the edge of the bed knowing his hugs were no longer needed.

They both listened quietly as she told the true version of the tragic events down to the last tee. When she finished and closed her eyes in fatigue, both father and son remained silent. They never doubted her but the real events seemed so surreal and out of the blue they had to think and run through it in their own minds again.

Adam knew that her crew's bodies were never found which gives Maureen a point in her favour but he just couldn't bear to think that this was the reason she was so tired all the time, so devoted to cleaning and well...being intimate with him to forget the web of lies she built and that past that would always haunt her.

"And now Adam, Jack's taken our little girl, he's abducted her. He appeared, he told me and I'm not lying this time. Just look at the marks he left" She lowered the blanket covering her neck and showed her husband and son Jack's finger bruises he had left her with.

There was a horrible silence and there was concern on both of the Winter's men's faces. They should have noticed it sooner. Dejectedly Adam took hold of his wife's cold, timid hand. He had made his decision on the truth and its validity.

"I...It's hard to believe Maureen but now that I've seen proof of Jack's presence...that I know your crew's bodies were never found then I, I believe you." Adam sighed and let his wife rest her head heavily on his chest.

Their son nodded stiffly and spoke. "I believe you too mum."

And together they held their heads, hoping and praying for Lily's wellbeing.

#####################

After a few minutes of wallowing in sorrow, she pushed herself of the floor and used her shaking hands to scour away the tears that were still falling. If it was one thing Epp's daughter hated, it was feeling sorry for herself.

Lily slowly removed her jewellery and placed it on the vanity table. Stripping off her clothes and underwear, letting it pool into a pile on the floor, she entered the already lit bathroom and ran the hot water tap for a bath.

Touching the surface of the water with her hand, she smiled gratefully. At least something on this ship was warm and inviting. As she looked around the bathroom absent-mindedly, she saw a rather large woven box under the sink that she could have sworn wasn't there before. Crouching down, she peered into it and found clustered beauty bathroom products and necessities from shampoo and conditioner to shaving razors.

She stared down at the array of items quizzically; it was obvious Jack had planted it here. But what was even more tantalising was the fact that all these beauty products were her favourite ones which she used regularly. Grabbing the spanking new shampoo, conditioner and bath cream she set it on the side of the tub. Lily lowered herself into the bath after she turned off the tap, satisfied with the temperature and the level of water.

When she did this, the water made her wince as it splashed against her skin, steam rising from the stinging heat. She loved hot burning baths and she didn't care for how long she stayed in the bath as all she wanted to do was de-stress herself.

Slowly but surely she settled down into the bath, feeling the heated water and the sweet smelling bath cream take her away. The Winter's girl dunked herself underneath the water and resurfaced, wetting her face and hair, removing the remnants of makeup and hairspray. She lathered her skin with the bubbly water (going soft on her neck) and then did the same to her hair with the shampoo and conditioner that smelt like vanilla. She breathed deeply as she finished and lowered her hands into the water, letting herself soak for a while. Lily was calm.

Time passed speedily and as she hummed to herself, she failed to hear the knocks on her bedroom door coming from Jack.

He was grew inpatient when she didn't answer. Losing his cool, he opened the bedroom door and found the bathroom door shut and the sound of her humming replaced the quiet. Jack strode up to the door and banged on it with a scrunched fist.

Lily's eyes fluttered open and before she could protest at his presence she saw the door handle twist to open.

"Don't you dare come in here!" Lily screeched at him on the other side of the door. He smirked, knowing she was bathing all along but nevertheless he let himself appear irritated and unaware of her current naked state. He let go of the door handle.

"Lunch is ready. Get your ass out of the tub now before I drag you out." Jack hissed through the door, trying his best not to chuckle at her idiocy and ignorance. Lily submerged herself underneath the bath water and ran her fingers through her hair, ridding herself of the soapy lather. She stood and searched for towels. Opposite the bath, there was a lone towel rail but no towels.

_You've got to be kidding me. _

"Jack! There...there are no towels!" She sounded pitiable as she hung her head in her hands. Lily couldn't deal with Jack seeing everything. This time round, Jack didn't conceal his amusement and he laughed candidly at her. Lily heard him.

"It's not funny Jack."

"They're in the wardrobe smart ass." He spoke darkly and turned to find her pile of clothes. Sniggering, he studied her matching lace bra and thong. Her irritated tone of voice caught his attention.

"Wait outside the bedroom door for me" She yelled, her teeth gnashing in impatience. He didn't have to be so difficult right now. She was exposed and just wasn't hilarious as it seemed. Jack rolled his eyes and slammed the bedroom door behind him, leaning against it and staring ahead with a perverse smirk on his face, one that Lily would have to become familiar with.

Lily hearing the door slam unplugged the bath water and dashed out of the bathroom. She flung open the wardrobe doors and reached for the top shelf containing stacks of white pressed fluffy towels.

As she wrapped one around her, breathing a sigh of release, she noticed articles of clothing from dresses to trousers hung neatly. As she touched a beautiful pastel peach sundress a whiff of his cologne hit her. The clothes smelt like him. Lily growled and pulled out one of two drawers taking up less than a quarter of the wardrobe space. In it was several bras, one she caught sight of was made from white silk and another peeking under from a red lace bra was pink and strapless. Checking the second drawer her face was aghast as she found provocative lace and silk underwear waiting for her. She slammed the drawer shut.

Bending down, she saw ten pairs of shoes lined up underneath the hanging clothes. There were sandals, pumps and mostly high heels all in assorted colours. One pair pushed to the back of the wardrobe was the black designer heels she had worn the night she was abducted.

Staring at her new wardrobe, she didn't know what to say or how to react.

It was kind of him to say the least that he had set this all out for her but the haunting side of this benefit she found as she checked through it all heavy handily was that all the items were in her size and suited her style. She was worried but needless to say, thankful.

Wiping herself down, she chose the white silk bra and matching white French silk knickers that fitted her perfectly. She picked out the pastel peach dress and slid it over her petite form. It was lightweight and gorgeous paired with her same gold bracelets and nude pumps.

She sat at the vanity table and shuffled through the two drawers on each side of it, finding make up, perfumes, deodorant, body lotion, hairspray, brushes and combs.

"Hurry up." Jack's voice vibrated through the door and she sighed, scrapping her ideas of makeup. Instead, she rubbed her hair semi dry with her towel and opened the door. Jack was leaning against the opposite room's door, arms folded defensively and his poker face stern.

They said nothing to each other, the tension was unyielding and she felt the hairs on her arm rise. He was studying her again, her still flawless face without makeup. Her pink lips bit to pieces only displayed how much she was on edge. As his eyes travelled down, he appreciated how the peach cloth hung to her curves and were tight against her breasts. She didn't move, she was glued to the spot, he knew that she felt uncomfortable for many reasons from the lack of towels to her new wardrobe. Jack noted on how pretty and fresh faced she was but he knew better than to let her think that.

He pulled a cocky scowl and started walking towards the restaurant area which was close to her quarters. She shut her bedroom door and trailed behind him, keeping her distance. Lily was unsure on how to act now, knowing that he was an inch away from seeing her naked and that he had graciously provided her with a woman's daily needs. With sudden realisation, she remembered that she had forgotten her cigarettes which were dwindling in number significantly. She bit her lip in annoyance.

As they reached the restaurant she found they were going to be seated at the same table as this morning. The scenery of the ocean outside hadn't changed, they were floating in the same spot. Jack sat down and so did she to find a vanilla milkshake waiting for her. This was often her lunch back home. She hid her approval and sipped at it cautiously, feeling his eyes rake over her.

Jack had nothing to eat but had a cup of coffee already made. He had one sip and then reached into his pocket, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes and a bullet shaped lighter. He watched her finish her milkshake rather promptly, puffing on his cigarette. Neither of them felt the urge to talk.

Without contemplating, he opened his cigarette pack and offered her one. Lily's shock was unable to contain and she couldn't help but tremble as she took one, his gaze piercing her. Jack pretended not to notice and instead, slid the lighter across the table and she caught it and lit her given cigarette. She slid it back and he placed it back into his trouser pocket with his pack of cigarettes.

After taking a drag, she faced him, her eyes meeting his once again. Against every fibre of her being, she thanked him for the necessities he had placed in her room.

"I want to thank you Jack for all the things in my room...and for the cigarette...it's real nice of you." As soon as she said her thanks, she swallowed forcefully. She couldn't believe she thanked the man who had abducted her and was keeping her captive.

"Don't think about it like that. I'm just letting you have your last few days in luxury." He hissed, his sudden sour mood astounding her. She had thanked him and now his attitude was foul. It was a rude move and she despised him for it, swearing extensively in her mind.

_What an unappreciative fuck. _


	3. Chapter 3

Jack didn't finish his coffee and instead, dropped his finished cigarette into it resulting in a hiss as the cigarette's lit end hit the liquid, diminishing its glower. He stood and motioned towards the exit, signalling that it was time to bring Lily back to her room. She got up and was about to follow him until she stopped him by speaking.

"Wait. Jack I can go to my room myself, I know the way there now." Jack faced her robotically, he was unimpressed.

"I don't trust you and you don't trust me." And in saying that, he turned and continued to walk out of the dining area and into one of the ships many corridors. He knew she wouldn't defy him. Lily had nothing to say to his words as they were sadly, the truth. They just didn't trust each other and they would never trust each other. But when he led her to her luxurious prison room he had set up for her, she felt her loss of freedom tenfold.

Sighing, she ran after him and was soon walking side by side with him, showing her open disappointment at his verdict. He eyed her while he moved towards her bedroom door but Lily refused to meet his eyes. Jack smirked at her humility and Lily felt victimized, she knew that the next few days under his hand would be a task.

She opened the door, Jack far from her reach. As she whipped round to shut the door in his face, she saw that he was already pacing away from her room. Lily slammed her door nevertheless and jumped on her new bed, kicking off her shoes. Her fingers trailed the silk sheets and she breathed deep, questions of her current predicament raising themselves in her mind.

First of all, how had Jack known her preference over everything?

Second, how did he manage to get hold of this ship?

Thirdly, what are the personal reasons that drove him to kidnap her in the first place?

And lastly, he had said that it was an empty ship but how could she be sure it was? It couldn't be _just_ them.

She groaned in exasperation, knowing that she wouldn't get answers. Jack was dangerous, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her there and there if she put one foot out of line. Lily ran her hands over her face and acknowledged her need for sleep. She closed her eyes and let herself rest, falling into the world of sleep.

################

Within an hour, the coast guard and police had been alerted that the Winter's only daughter was abducted and was now being held in International waters. However Maureen had insisted that they knew this through an undisclosed and undetectable phone call. Adam at first was against the idea but as he tried to change her mind, she became even more distressed causing him to relent.

Even though they knew the name of the cruise liner and the captor, the Winter's family kept this from the authorities all due to the discovery of an article found on the internet from twenty years ago. This article, both the Adam and Maureen had read when it was hot of the press.

It reported the disappearance of the _Avenger _and told of how searches for it and attempted radio contact had failed terribly. If they dared to reveal that their daughter was trapped on this ghost ship, the authorities would no doubt find it ludicrous and dismiss the claim. It would ruin Adam's reputation and implicate Maureen as the crazy woman of the shipping town.

Even though the coast guard promised a full search of International waters and the police carried out inquiries finding where she was last seen and even retrieved her trodden cigarette containing her DNA, Epps was inconsolable. She vowed she would find her baby girl and bring her home.

Under instruction from his mother without his father's knowledge, Sean had raced down to the docks to find a boat travelling through International waters. After serious searching and even slips of money here and there, Sean's attempt was pointless. Like a bird, he flew straight back to his nest and alerted his mother who didn't take the news well.

Adam was meanwhile, in the police station, balancing some paperwork while doing his best to search for records on Jack Ferriman. As he searched the Police's network system cautiously he constantly peered behind his back in case a colleague would see the unprofessional and personal search. He wasn't stupid, he knew this guy wasn't human but as Epp's described _'His job was given to him after a life of sin'_. Adam surely thought that they might have records on this once flesh and blood sinner.

But no matter how hard he typed and how often he scourged the computer files, he found nothing. He was doing his best for Epps, for the whole family but he had failed in this task leaving him stressed and even more worried for his little girl.

While her husband was at his office, biting his nails in agitated concern; Epps lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. She was forming a plan while Sean made them breakfast. Maureen had instructed Sean earlier to search for passage through international waters with no avail.

The reason she hid this from her husband is that she knew even though he had forced himself to believe her for their sake and Lily's, he wouldn't extend his support for her game plan. Instead, he would stall Lily's rescue out of sensibility which could prove fatal for their daughter. She couldn't have him doing that. He just didn't understand her enough and how grave the situation really was. His love for her, she knew, could only come so far.

Anyhow, he hadn't experienced Jack first hand; he hadn't seen how vicious and cruel he could be, especially when he didn't have his way. Ferriman was vengeful, spiteful and downright sneaky.

So it was up to her.

############################

Lily woke suddenly in a cold sweat, her eyes groggy and her hands wavering. It wasn't Jack who had caused this reaction. It was a nightmare that struck her very heart with fright. The terror dream was not depicted with many images, instead there were haunting cold voices sounding familiar to hers, Jack's, Sean's and her mother's. The only imagery she could remember was blurred faces and scenes of crashing waves.

Even now, she could remember what the haunting, unforgettable voices had said to her in this dream.

_"You know I can't do that for you" _

_"No, no Mum, you don't understand" _

_"But how?"_

_"LILY!"_

It was a short nightmare but a successful one. One that had caused her to panic so easily as she rarely had dreams. She stretched across the bed towards her pack of cigarettes and her lighter on the desk near the bed and fumbled to find there was one lone cigarette. Eventually, she lit her last one and inhaled deeply. The cigarette calmed her and she shook the dream from her memory. Lily felt weak and sadly, the sleep hadn't rejuvenated her. She blamed the distressing dream.

Outside the porthole it was dark and she was glad that when she woke the ship's lights automatically turned on when it detected movement.

She quickly finished the cigarette and then decided to execute a series of stretches. Her young body was tense and she had nothing else to do on this prison ship. To do this, she removed her jewellery and her peach dress. Taking deep breaths, she lay on the floor and lifted her above her head, touching her toes with her fingers. When a few seconds had passed, she continued with stretching and then got to her favourite stretch on all fours. She lifted one arm and stretched then lifted an opposite leg, doing the same.

Her throat suddenly twitched in pain due to her bruises and she let out a yelp of pain. One hand reached to her throat, the other lay on one breast naturally.

Without warning, Jack burst through the door and found Lily on her knees, one hand on her neck, the other on her left breast in nothing but white silk underwear. Lily finding him standing there with a big fat smirk on his face gaped in horror. Jack feasted on the sight greedily and Lily finally let out a scream. She jumped up and dived underneath her bed sheets, clutching the covers to her chest and feeling anger surge through her. He should have knocked.

"For goodness sake Jack!" She screeched and glared at him, fury evident in her eyes. Jack leant against the door frame and chuckled. He continued to stare at her, amused and rather pleased with himself for forcing his way into her room at the right time to catch her scantily clad body with beautiful curves in all the right places. The image of her was now marked into his mind, one he'd often come back too if he grew bored. The way her natural wavy hair tumbled down her back coming to her pert behind and her elegant hand placed on her large breast innocently resulted in Jack's blood to race through his veins with fervour, he felt his body crave for male needs.

Ignoring one of his human attributes, he held up a greased brown paper bag containing her fast food dinner. She was still irritated but nonetheless beckoned him forward with one finger. Jack held his smirk and sauntered over to her, handing her the paper bag. She looked up at him in revulsion and then examined the contents on the bag finding a chicken burger and fries.

It was her favourite fast food meal. Lily didn't hesitate in digging into her meal hastily in front of him. She was hungry and if she spilt any food onto the sheets, she'd just demand Jack for new ones. He pulled out the desk chair and sat down, examining her eat as if it was a pastime.

"Do you have to watch me eat?" She asked him after she swallowed a mouthful of the chicken burger. Jack shrugged at her. Lily pursed her lips and continued eating, finishing the meal very fast.

Afterwards, she wiped her hands on the greased paper bag and crumpled it in one hand, holding it out for Jack. He didn't take it and instead he waited until she gave up and threw it on the desk, huffing at his immaturity.

"Jack, I'm going to go wash my hands. Leave." She spat at him, her manner haughty, wanting him to leave so he wouldn't see her in her underwear again. Jack grinned at her, but didn't budge.

Lily didn't react to his stubbornness and decided to be completely impulsive wanting to see him shocked for once in her time in being here so far. She swung her feet round the side of the bed and stood, still covering herself with the silk sheets. Jack gazed up at her, his eyes unreadable of emotion. She let the sheets fall to the floor around her feet, exposing herself to Jack. This time round, he couldn't hide his surprise. What she had done was completely unpredictable. She made eye contact with him and felt victory surge through herself, seeing the reaction she had brought on. His eyes were dilated and his jaw ajar.

The young irresistible girl before Jack felt goose bumps pattern the back of her arm as she suddenly felt cold and in response, her pink nipples erected.

Jack shifted her gaze to her bra held breasts and saw her nipples tight against the white silk fabric. He felt his mouth water and the hunger in his loins appear as he lowered his eyes down to her tiny waist, her toned stomach and her tiny knickers. Lily opened her mouth and then shut it. She had seen him openly enjoy the view of her and now, her plan had backfired.

Immediately, she turned and ran off to the bathroom, slamming the door. Jack sat there for a few seconds, unable to contain the lust heightened for her. He stood, grabbed the creased paper bag and left the room.

Lily studied herself in the bathroom mirror. Her cheeks had turned a shade of pink, her breathing rate had increased and her eyes were alight with adrenaline. She washed her hands and then laughed to herself. If someone would have asked her why she was laughing, she couldn't answer.

She had heard him leave and she entered her room again. Smiling, she slipped on the same peach dress paired with the same jewellery. Opening her wardrobe, she placed a pair of skyscraper black heels on her feet. Sitting at the vanity desk, she applied make up and ran her fingers through her hair. Lastly, she searched the perfumes expecting her favourite No 5 Chanel perfume to be present in the bundle. Grinning, she picked it up and sprayed herself with the seductive scent.

Tonight, she had a game plan that would hopefully help her find the answers to the questions she had.

But first, she needed to find where the Captain's headquarters' was.

###################

She had been wandering the ship for around five minutes locating several other luxury rooms, a gaming room and a First class longue. Lily wandered down a secluded corridor and came to two large double doors clearly labelled with 'Captain's Quarter's. As she raised a hand to knock on the doors, she stopped herself and wondered whether doing this work or result in more bruises lining her body.

As she encouraged herself to take the risk she heard slow, gentle music coming from the quarters. It confirmed Jack was there.

"Fuck" She whispered as she hit the door three times with her knuckle instantly regretting what she had done. For a few brief movements, she heard shuffling and the music stopped. Just as the thought of running back to her room crossed her mind, Jack swung open the door.

His face was wrinkled in anger, his lips distorted in a sick grimace. He was furious that she had even dared to knock on his door. Jack had specifically instructed her to avoid the Captain Quarter's at all costs and he took her call on him as a deliberate flunk of the rules.

Lily didn't catch a glimpse of the inside of his room as he neared her, closing the door behind her with a intended heavy hand, the bang it created causing her to jump. Jack crossed his arms and started at her, intimidating and hostile. Lily took it as a cue to explain herself and possibly avert him from becoming aggressive towards her.

"Hi Jack, I didn't want to bother you but...but I just wanted to ask your permission to drink at the bar and help me find it of course." Lily's words were rushed and filled with dread. Jack's expression remained unchanged and she tried her best to conquer her nerves, flashing him a flirty smile. Her attempts at softening him were ineffective and Jack walked forward, Lily took a few steps back.

"I warned you about coming anywhere near here." Jack dropped his arms and moved close, this time Lily didn't back away from him.

"Jack, I didn't know where to find you. I was only following your fifth rule okay?" Her hands were shaking and clammy as Jack considered her excuse for coming here. He knew she wasn't as meek and obeying as she was coming across. Her idea of drinking was paired with a devious plan. He didn't want to blow his own horn but he knew she'd do anything to get off this boat and getting him drunk and seducing him was probably her brain child.

"How _dare_ you come here" Jack hissed at her, one step away from their bodies coming into contact. Lily gulped and held out her hands in front of him, a feeble effort of creating a barrier between them. Jack noted her black high heels and the strong scent of her perfume which supported his suspicions of her. She was all dolled up.

In one swift move he had her up against the wall, her back smashing into it harshly. Swearing under her breath, her hands pressed into the wall, feeling the sting of the applied weight to her shoulders that he was squeezing relentlessly. Lily could smell liquor and cigars on his breath and she knew he was fuelled to kill.

"I know what you were planning Lily and it's not going to work, not on my watch." His veins were pulsing from underneath his neck, displaying the monster inside of him wanting control over everything and everyone.

"What? What was I planning Jack? All I wanted was a drink!" Lily knew this was the difficult way to handle the situation but she couldn't let him win so easily. She knew it would be easier if she begged for him to let her go but her pride was a stake, something the Winter's family held high.

"I know you far better than that Lily. You were preparing to seduce me weren't you? You wanted to get some answers out of me and perhaps even escape." His tone was dry, cold and calculating. Lily inhaled sharply, as if she had been cut open, caught by surprise. She looked down and then looked away from him, biting her bottom lip. She immediately had a change in heart.

Jack's hands slid to the neck of her flimsy peach dress and gripped on it. "What have you got to say to that?" His whispered words melted into her ear, a rush of chills running from her neck down to her spine.

"I- I don't know what you're talking about." She muttered back, shutting her eyes and letting her head lean against the corridor wall. Lily had lied to him and now, she was going to be humiliated.

"Look at me Lily." Jack wasn't requesting her attention, he was ordering it. Lily half-heartedly opened her eyes and met his, willing to bear her punishment. Within seconds he had torn the dress down to her navel in one clean cut, the top of her breasts exposed to him. Lily's hand went to cover her modesty but he pushed down her arms again, reinforcing his grip.

Lily watched him stare at her body with hunger, his eyes alight with lust. She couldn't hide her mortification at what he was doing. Her hands rose to touch his, still pinning her shoulders down. Jack stopped sucking in the view of her bewitching body and switched his gaze to her face, feeling her hands rest on his icy hands.

"Jack...please." She pleaded with him, her cartoon eyes wide. Jack knew he had got her putty in his hands again. He lessened his grip on her at a snail's pace then let go once and for all. The cloth dropped from her shoulders and finally fell to her waist, making her look like she was wearing nothing but a white silk bra and a tattered skirt.

Lily slid down the wall, collapsing on her knees. Her arms were crossed against her upper body trying to cover her inviting flesh uselessly. He had already seen her in her underwear twice today but that was different, it wasn't intentional. Lily was breathing heavily, unable to erase the image of Jack tearing her dress frantically.

The villain of a man stared down at her crumpled form, trying to suppress the rush of pity itching at him. He didn't know why he tore her dress from her upper body, why he wanted to see her young body squirm as he studied it the second time today. Whether it was his animalistic needs or his aim to humiliate her, he had done the deed now leaving her shamed.

"You go straight back to your room now Lily." His voice held no sign of anger and he seemed more tolerant. However, she still wouldn't go as far to say he was calm. Jack waited for her to answer him, wanting to hear her speak. She was so young and naive. He couldn't help but feel an ounce of compassion for her.

"I will, I promise" Her voice was so delicate, wrung with sentiment that he felt his breath catch in his throat. She had promised him something. That was the second time in decades he'd ever had a promise directed at him and he felt out of place. Her eyes avoided him as she tried to get up, the shock pulsing through her causing her to fall back to her feet and her hands letting the cloth of her dress slip from her. Jack came close to offer her his hand but she edged away, her barriers down and fear dictating her actions. Ferriman withdrew his hand and stepped back knowing she was fearful of his touch. She tried to stand again and this time was successful.

Lily avoided glancing at him and in a flurry, ran down the corridor, her heels slapping the red carpet floor. Jack waited until she was round the corner to resume his seclusion in his quarters. As he shut the door behind him, he lit a cigarette and inhaled the toxic smoke. A gathering black conscience cloud he hadn't been a victim of in decades formed, confusing his thoughts.

He regretted what he had done.

############################

She slept uneasily that night, tossing and turning constantly. Her black high heels were kicked off onto the floor. She had left her ripped and ruined dress to lie on the floor like a ghost in the dark, haunting and taunting her over what had taken place. Lily's make up was rubbed off and all she had on was a cotton black jumper found in the wardrobe to cover her. She didn't get cold but she was never comfortable. She knew it was because of Jack.

He knew what she was planning to do and his punishment was pure degradation. It was plain to her that escaping was out of the question. Lily's eyes were red and puffy, her lips sore from biting them mercilessly. She was out of cigarettes and in a shit mood. And her throat was sore from the dryness, her shoulders aching.

As day light streamed through the lone and tiniest porthole in her current room, she rose and studied her neck. There were violet bruises in a rough shape of his fingertips and her shoulders were red. She hated him.

Opening up her wardrobe, she fished for some comfortable cotton shorts and found a denim wash pair and was as expected, a snug fit. She washed her face to remove the smudged make up and refresh herself.

As she walked out of the bathroom, an abrupt knock on her door froze her on the spot. It was Jack.

Jack opened the door. He knew she'd be reluctant to let him in her room and the look on her face as he saw her was living proof. The vibes coming of her were unreceptive and uninviting. He didn't smile at her.

"Breakfast." He simply stated and Lily stared down at her bare feet. She slipped on her heels from the previous night which lay next to her torn dress. He looked away and let Lily pass him, her gaze frosty. He shut her door and this time let her lead the way. Their attitudes towards one another were now even more strained than ever before. Lily was biting her tongue to prevent herself from voicing her opinion of him while Jack was gathering words together, trying to find the right words to address her with. Jack wasn't going to apologise, that was clear but he was somewhat willing to compromise with her to a certain level.

They reached the restaurant area and Lily sat down to bacon, sausages, eggs and toast accompanied with the usual coffee and water. Jack took his seat and noticed how drained she looked, she obviously had little sleep. Lily took one look at her breakfast and pushed the plate away from her rashly, meeting his eyes full on defensively. Lily wasn't hungry and she didn't want to eat food he had provided for her by whatever means.

"EAT. You look like shit." Jack remarked, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Lily shook her head briefly and instead, laid her head on the same dining table that she had been seated at previously. Jack glanced at her buried head between her arms. He was unimpressed.

"Have it your way. I won't be serving you lunch. But I will call on you for dinner." Jack stood, the cigarette hanging from his lips. He wasn't in the mood for her bullshit right now. Lily raised her head to study him, her expression unreadable.

"And in the meanwhile, here you go." He burrowed a hand in his trouser pocket to hand her a new pack of cigarettes with no emotion. She stared down at the packet and felt the need for nicotine cry out inside of her. Lily debated whether it was a peace gift or a plain act of decorum. At first, she hesitated, snatching back her own hand. But Jack pushed it close to her face, knowing she was desperate for a cigarette as she had none left, she sluggishly took it from him.

As she did this, their hands brushed and Lily twiddled her fingers, unable to deny that his present was appreciated. He pulled a cigarette out of his own pack and handed it to her. Masking her further surprise, she took it and placed it in between her lips. He lit it for her with his own bullet lighter.

"You can make your way back to your room."

With his last say, he left silently leaving Lily secretly stunned. He was letting her go back to her room by herself in her own time. Was he trying to make amends?

She sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the cigarette. Ensuring she was alone, she stubbed out the cigarette and sipped at the coffee near her. She took back her plate and began eating the steaming food with gusto. Lily was in fact hungry.

Jack smirked victoriously as he walked to his quarters, knowing she was now eating the breakfast he had offered her.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily sat on her bed, chain-smoking. Her mouth became drier and drier as she smoked. Angry with herself, she snubbed out the dying cigarette and decided to grab a glass of water.

Lifting herself of the bed, she made her journey to the dining area hoping to find where she could get a drink. The dining area was empty and as she sighed in defeat turning to go back to her room, she saw double doors hidden behind a potted plant. Above the doors, it was labelled 'KITCHEN'.

Lily smiled to herself and entered the kitchen littered with cooking utensils, cookers and sinks. On one steel top counter she found her old glass she had used at breakfast completely clean and dry. She snatched it up and humming to herself, she filled her glass with cold water from a nearby sink.

She finished it in gulps and filled it again. Leaning against the counter, she pondered on her choice of clothing for dinner. Dinner was obviously not fast food this time and he would call on her, not give it to her in her bedroom.

Heading for the kitchen double doors, she hurried to her room. Lily hoped that she wouldn't face Jack again and his intimidating yet irresistible aura. Right now, her head was all over the place and seeing him in her current state would only worsen her situation.

Lily Winters was somewhat helpless around him.

#######################

Just as he expected, Lily looked sensational.

She had a high-waisted, red maxi skirt that fell to her ankles showing off her own pair of black heels. To cover her breasts, she wore a cropped and structured charcoal coloured bustier baring her tiny midriff. Her only piece of jewellery was her gold bracelets hanging on one hand.

He pushed the thought of her perfect chest to the back of his mind and nodded towards her, not a smile on his face. She moved a strand of her hair away from her face and fiddled with her fingers.

Jack had waited at her door for an hour earlier and after indecision, knocked it. She answered it and appeared knocked for six, she didn't expect him right away. Instantly, he informed her that he'd be back soon to get her for dinner and that it'd be formal, turning on his heel and hurrying away.

He had hoped that by making the dinner formal, she'd look less spectacular and that it would put an end to their discomfort of one another for many unstated reasons. He knew it wouldn't work with her looking like _that. _He cursed to himself and instead of dwelling on his idiocy; he caught her attention by speaking.

"Let's go."

She shut her bedroom door and followed him down the lit halls of the beautifully damned ship, quiet as a mouse. Lily couldn't deny how slick he looked, how much he suited his current formal get up. He was wearing a business man combo of a white shirt, black trousers with a black belt and polished Italian shoes. Jack looked handsome and she felt herself inwardly groan.

_Why did she admit his hotness?_

He stopped at the dining doors and pushed them open. As Lily saw the scene before her, her breath hitched in her throat. The dining area was gorgeous. All other chairs and tables were gone and there, slap bang middle of the large dimmed room was their table. It was covered in white silk and there were two red candles lit. China and cutlery were sparkling due to the candles and the dim lights on the ceiling. On the side of the table there was a steel dinner trolley that held their meal as well as several bottles of wine, all red.

It was beautiful.

Lily felt her heart beat in anticipation. She was puzzled at why this meal was so formal and so elegantly set out by him. But she knew better than to question him. She came to the first chair and like a gentleman; he pulled out the chair for her, deploring her to sit. In response, she thanked him in a stunned whisper and sat comfortably.

He served her food of Italian spaghetti and meatballs then poured her some wine, he did the same for himself, standing and paying all the attention to the steel trolley. He didn't need food or want it but to keep up his façade of being all human, he sat down with his plated food.

Jack waited for her to start the meal first. A few seconds passed while no emotions were shown. Slowly, she tucked in and felt herself melt as the food entered her mouth, it was too delicious. Tasting the wine, she was instantly won over. It too, was perfect. He soon took his first bite and felt strange at the renewed sensation of eating but soon enough, he tolerated it.

Lily decided to thank him for his efforts even if it was going to be thrown back in her face.

"Thank you Jack, this is all so beautiful."

Jack felt his fist clench round the cutlery as he heard her sweet voice echo round the empty room. He glanced up from his plate and his eyes settled on her full red lips. He didn't know why he had put such an effort into the dinner.

"Yeah" His blunt reply didn't throw her off. If this was his form of apology for any kind of wrong he had done her, she'd gladly accept it.

"Jack, I...I appreciate what you did this morning." Lily announced lightly and stared at her plate. She wished his reply would be in her same tone, in gratitude and reassurance. Jack's cutlery fell back on the china causing her to look up at him. His hands had fallen to his lap and he was staring at her without any sign of feeling on his face. Lily felt her heart beat too fast all out of panic, she must have said the wrong thing.

"It's no problem"

Lily leaned back on the cushy chairs and studied him. Even though he wasn't smiling or even giving her the best body language, she knew he was calm and almost approachable. His eyes seemed softer and less foreboding. Lily was seeing a side of Jack Ferriman that confused her. It seemed she'd spend her last few days as prisoner without worry of being slammed into objects again.

He had no idea how much he was controlling her, infecting her and filling her with a strange need to hate yet want him. Whether it was the strong wine or the dinner he had set out especially or she was overwhelmed and needy for his contact.

She gave him a small smile and for the first time that night, he smiled at her. Her mood calmed and she relaxed. They finished the food and then moved onto the second bottle of wine. Their conversation was smooth once the ice had been broken. They were laughing together and talking as if though their conflicts with one another never happened. Within an hour, they were drinking another bottle of wine, unaware of how alcohol was being consumed.

"Jack's, let's get out of here" Lily told him, her eyes turning into puppy dog eyes. She was drunk and clumsy and yet, still looked like a goddess. He stopped his laughter and raised an eyebrow. His change of emotion came swiftly. If she was hinting at going back to shore, he'd tell her coolly to leave. He knew the anger suppressed in him would boil over and their current pleasant familiarity with one another would be broken.

"What do you mean?"

"Bring the bottle of wine and come back to my room." She smiled innocently, not implying anything other than drunken chat. Jack was hesitant but decided to let her have this one. He smirked and nodded, winking at her and causing her to cackle.

In minutes, after running in the hall like young kids, laughing repeatedly, they made it to her room. At this point, Jack had let down his guard and was having a good time one that wasn't full of bloodshed or deceiving. It was normal, human and real.

She pushed open the door, kicked off her shoes and jumped onto her bed. Lily was still laughing, her eyes shut and a hand on her stomach. He shut the door behind him as he entered and joined her. Jack didn't jump like she did. Instead he sat himself down on the bed after the last remaining wine bottle (already three-quarters empty) was safely on the bed next to her cigarettes. They had nearly polished off three bottles of wine and although Jack was slightly influenced by the alcohol he was not wasted like Lily.

His hands clenched at the side of the bed while her laughter ceased. Gradually, she rose and studied him. He was so silent and she wondered what had caused him to be speechless. Lily placed her hand on his and leaned forward, concern and alcohol dictating her actions.

Her feather like touch caused him to tense up and he refused to meet her eyes. What he had done and was doing was wrong and he was breaking the rules, putting his career and reputation on the line. Jack pulled his hand away from underneath hers. Lily let her hand remain where his was, feeling the warmth he had emitted into the silk sheets.

He had made her feel like a fool.

A bout of anger flushed through her and she stood, crossing her arms like a child who couldn't have their own way. Jack gazed up at her and sighed, noting her upset demeanour and her pursed lips. He shook his head and closed his eyes, nostrils flaring. Once a few seconds passed, he opened his eyes to find her back to him. He stood and laid his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's drink." It was his version of another apology.

Lily dropped her folded arms and turned to him, nodding and smiling. She knew he was just...so stern and firm that he needed to loosen up and more alcohol was the answer to his problems. Grinning, she accepted the bottle he handed and was about to finish it when Jack stopped her. She giggled and flopped back on the bed. Jack finished the bottle instead knowing that if she touched anymore alcohol she would puke.

"You know Jack, you confuse me."

"How so?" Jack sniggered at her, her lack of co-ordination and drunken attitude was something to watch and when people were drunk, their real true thoughts were spoken.

"Because you're really angry and violent then one moment you're tolerable. And tonight was really nice, you're really nice right now." She informed him, reaching across for her packet of cigarettes and her lighter. She held out the pack to him and he plucked a cigarette and let her light it again. Lily slanted in close and moved out of his comfort zone as soon as she lit her own.

He swallowed tightly as she lit her own cigarette and breathed in the toxic smoke. _She was so fucking hot. _

"And...You were right last night you know. I was planning to seduce you. But not actually have sex with you though. I just wanted to ask you a few questions and you're so mysterious and temperamental I should have known you'd..." Lily suddenly stopped and rolled over at the thought of Jack ripped her dress from her, hiding her face crinkled with emotion.

"I know you just wanted to humiliate me and show you're the boss. But that was so embarrassing and I was so frightened and I know I let you see me before in my underwear but I did it to shock you. But then you stared to enjoy it and ugh I don't know you're so hard to...understand" She was rambling on to herself, unaware of just how much she was letting Jack know. Jack was raising his brows at her, slightly amused and deeply interested in what she was saying. She was seriously spilling all the details.

"You frighten the shit out of me and now I have these bruises on my neck which hurt like a motherfucker. But I personally think that tonight was your way of saying sorry. And if I'm right then fine, I accept your apology because if I'm going to die in a few days I'd rather be happy and not suffering from cuts and bruises."

Jack was unsure of how to react to what she way saying. Even though he thought he had her figured out, he wasn't quite sure since tonight. All he knew what that she was doing her best to figure him out and get under his skin. He doubted strongly that Lily would succeed.

"I want to be okay with you Jack. I'm not stupid, I know you're going to kill me for whatever reasons but I think you're...conflicted with yourself."

Lily rolled back to face him and saw that his face was serious, his chiselled cheekbones set in stone and his eyes unreadable. She inhaled on her cigarette and he did the same. He wouldn't answer her. She was too drunk to comprehend. He knew she'd regret this all in the morning.

"But if you weren't such a bad guy you know. Or if you were willing to let me go, I would probably fuck you. I mean I know I'm a virgin and everything but you're hot..."

Jack's infamous smirk appeared and it grew larger by the second. She had just increased his ego by at least 50%. He finished his cigarette and stubbed it out in the overflowing glass ashtray. Lily attempted to do the same but she couldn't find the energy. Jack removed the cigarette between her fingers and did it for her.

"Thanks Jack." She smiled drunkenly and sat up, wrapping her arms around him in an indebted hug. Jack froze as she did, feeling strange to have Maureen's daughter wrapped around him, drunk and delectable as ever.

"I'll let you in on a little secret Lily." He spoke darkly, his eyes staring at the door before him. She hummed into his ear, willing him to go on as she pressed her alluring body against his rock hard back.

"I'd fuck you too." He told her and stood, pulling himself away from her grip. Jack turned to face her, emotionless. Her lips were parted slightly and her hair dishevelled. She seemed like a deer caught in the headlights.

Leaping forward, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. Lily felt her world turn upside down. It was so wrong but so right. And his lips were like paradise, tasting like wine and cigarettes. Jack didn't dare analyse the situation he was in, it would cut the miraculous moment short. His hand rose to her ass and using her pert cheeks, he pulled her off the bed and let her wrap her legs round him, relying on him for support. Jack leaned back slightly and took pleasure in the passionate sensation. It felt so fresh, so genuine and unbelievably good. She was sweet, so innocent and so beautiful.

She had stirred the fire inside his loins and the need to have her underneath him, screaming his name was hard to resist. Jack and Lily were still lip locked as he moved them onto the bed, Jack above her. Intoxicated and ignorant of how much he really wanted her, she pushed herself against him, her lower back arching as she revelled in the feeling of his tongue brushing against her lips. She parted her lips and let his tongue roam inside her mouth, her own tongue responding to his. His wanting hands travelled expertly to her breasts, squeezing them in wanton need. Lily moaned lightly, her hands clawing into this back sending Jack into crazy frenzy as his desire for her heightened.

Both weren't thinking. They were stuck in a moment, being sucked into a black hole.

Her fingers glided from his face, down his neck and then to his chest. She started to unbutton his shirt cladding his chest when he abruptly pulled away from the kiss. Lily opened her eyes and dropped her hands. She studied him, critical and slightly confused. Her hands were now planted on the bed, her legs parted somewhat and her breathing erratic. Jack had finally come back to reality and secretly resented it. He was having fun, wasn't he?

"Lily, you're drunk."

His statement caused her to resort to shame and silence. Jack got off her instantly without another word. Glancing at her for the last time, pity rose in him. He laid a hand on her head and smoothed her messy hair down. He did this kindly and gently, meeting her dilated eyes with his. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, he stopped himself, shut his mouth instead and left, slamming the door behind him.

Lily tired, inebriated and conflicted, slipped under the covers and slept.

She'd blame it on the alcohol tomorrow.

############################

When Lily woke, she was not alone. She knew this without even opening her eyes as she felt the area of the bottom of the bed was weighed down with another person. It could only be Jack.

"I know you're awake" Jack's voice rung around the still room and instantly, Lily tore her eyelids open and sat up, pulling the covers over her pushed up breasts due to her bustier from last night. She sighed and held her head, he knew everything. He was sat there, staring at her with no expression. His legs were firmly on the floor but the rest of his body was perched on the bottom of the bed looking quite rigid.

Within seconds, Lily had a rough idea of what had happened paired with a scorching hangover. She held her head and groaned in agony while Jack masked a smirk.

Regret and self disdain radiated through her. She had made out with her enemy and she just couldn't forgive herself. Most of all, she fretted on how he would view her and treat her. How could they face each other now?

"Jack..."

"Forget it." He stated his order, which would be the final say in the matter. He wasn't an idiot, he knew what she was about to say. Lily shut her mouth, deciding that it was a good idea not to talk about the events of last night. Instead, she hoped things wouldn't be tense and awkward as tempers would rise and she would be in the firing line once again. All this thinking only increased the strength of her hangover.

"So, breakfast would be a good idea?" Lily joked, hoping to sound calm and collected as she smoothed over the conversation to another topic. She sounded nervous, forced and downright uncomfortable.

Jack stood from his previous sitting position and she caught her breath. Today, he was wearing a white wife beater shirt and blue jeans. His clothes were paired with big, black army boots. He looked really...hot.

"You can change first." He offered courteously, like a gentleman.

"No, it's fine." Lily refused him, she really wanted to change but that would mean waiting for food. She was hungry and the gurgling sounds emitting from her stomach sounded so Jack could hear. In response he laughed and held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take it so he could pull her out of bed.

Lily took it without question, if he was going to play nice and indifferent, so would she. He pulled her up effortlessly. And she took note of his toned biceps. They were not big and beefy or puny and weak. He had just the right balance without being a body builder or a little boy.

He released her hand and instantly, she brushed herself off, ran her fingers through her hair and smoothed down her maxi skirt. She was dizzy and clumsy in her current state and Jack found it rather comical.

Ferriman watched her while he held the door open for her, she was still beautiful even with smudged off make up and that vibe of sleep still clinging to her. Cutely, she moved towards him and then walked out of the door, waiting in the hallway for him. He slammed her door shut behind him and saw her shiver slightly.

"Cold?"

"No, I'm fine" Lily gave him a sweet smile but Jack didn't buy the shit she was selling him. What had happened last night was wide of the mark and Lily found it hard to be around him for good measure. Jack wanted to leave her to her own devices and escape to his room to let his abhorrence for himself and his actions fester. He knew waiting for her to wake and bringing her to breakfast was a stupid idea. He shouldn't have considered being so courteous to her, let alone act on it.

"Breakfast is in the dining area...as you know" Jack didn't turn his head to look at her astonished reaction expressed on her face. He strode away fast, deciding it was better if he left her to regret and deal with her hangover. If she dared to try anything which Jack predicted she wouldn't, he'd know in a heartbeat.

Lily let him hurry away from her, rather thankful he did. She couldn't bear to be near him right now and he too, no doubt probably felt the same about her. Lily cursed to herself and then walked onto the dining area.

The toxic thoughts swarming her were full of guilt, shame and remorse. What would her mother say if she could see her now?

She sat at the table that her and Jack was seated at last night. The full episode of events came at her top speed as she tucked into her breakfast. He had made up an almost romantic meal for her, she got drunk and she invited him back to her room. And then...she told him everything and they made out. Then he left.

"Oh for fuck sake!" Lily screamed to herself, her voice echoing round the empty, silent room. She dropped the silver spoon clenched in her room, only being able to stomach half of her sweet creamy porridge. She couldn't just sit at this same table by herself to ponder and torture herself over last night.

Lily needed to confront Jack on it and then, come what may. Even though he had prevented her from mentioning earlier and she relished in it, she now knew she in fact, did want to talk about it. And if he swept what happened under the rug then things on the ship between them would turn ugly.

As she hurried down to past her room, rushing to find Jack's quarter's she mentally swore at herself and Jack for what had happened. If he demanded she would leave and to forget about their lip locking, she would dig her heels into the carpet and refuse to let him dismiss her.

######################

Jack was in 'his' room. And by his room, he meant the captain lounge complete with a modest liquor shelf, German cigarettes and lavish furniture that he had settled in. He was thinking of Lily and he was powerless to refuse himself from acknowledging his thunderous thoughts.

What he had done with Lily would place both of them in trepidation of each other. He had thought that the dinner would clear up any barriers that were difficult to deal with. But fuck what he thought. He was wrong from the start. The dinner was pointless and instead it paved way to awkwardness and coldness.

He shouldn't feel guilty about his violent spurts directed to her, his need to degrade her in every sense. That's what he was meant to do, he was meant to scare her and strike fear into her. But now, he felt like he was going soft and that was a crime in his eyes and the management.

"Jack, you've fucked it up." He uttered to himself, darkly and then sipped at his neat bitter whiskey, leaning back into the padded sedan chair. Jack should have analysed the situation more effectively and stopped himself from hosting this petty make up dinner for her.

He blamed the events of last night on her. It wasn't his fault Lily was entrancing and had kissed him first. Jack, having watched her throughout her entire life felt like he had known her personally ever since even though he'd never let himself admit it. And touching her body, having her yearn for him was alluring and hard to defy. It was as if she was an old flame that had never been touched by him or any other.

He had fucked at least ten of the pretty women who had boarded the ship before killing them and marking their souls. However, Lily was too valuable to be treated like he treated the others, too delectable to resemble soul cattle.

Instead, he felt an urge to be gentle with her, let her feel what it would be like to be with a real man.

Realising his thoughts, his warm emotions were killed, the familiar coldness seeping into his bones as his old doormat heart froze once more. He was no _man_. And Lily was his young and predictable prisoner. Letting out a cry of anger mixed with fevered anguish, he threw his now empty glass at the dingy wallpaper covered wall opposite him. It smashed and the glass scattered on the red carpet floor. He held his head in his hands and finally acknowledged that he had a moment of weakness all because of Lily.

###################


	5. Chapter 5

Lily was at Jack's door once again, her hands clammy and her breathing heavy. She was nervous but fought past her worries and knocked on the door three times. Taking a step back for safety from any forthcoming violent actions directed at her, she waited for him to appear.

Jack lifted his head as soon as he heard the rather soft knocking at his door. He rose up from the chair and walked across scattered shards of glass to open the door. This time, the door was open enough for Lily to peek in yet she didn't take advantage of this and instead took a deep breath, swallowed and met his dark eyes.

"Jack. I need to talk to you." After she had spoken, she studied his face for signs of anger but she couldn't read a single emotion on his face, he was hard to interpret. As usual, she feared the worst from him but refused to run.

"You know you're not meant to be here" His tone wasn't threatening although the vibes coming of him were far from pleasant. Jack's lips were pursed, his stance was unwelcoming and he seemed tense as if she had interrupted him.

"I know but I didn't know where else to look for you." Lily was masking the fright from her facial features but found it hard to control her eyes that Jack could understand with an expertise glance.

He didn't reply for a few tense moments, causing Lily to suffer in panic. He could see her fiddle with her fingers hopelessly, her eye contact faltering as his piercing eyes studied her timid form. Jack, frustrated with himself and their previous...interaction should have told her to leave and deny her an audience but Jack ignored warning signs and dropped his hand from the door frame.

"Well...come in then." He turned, not feeling the need to see Lily's facial features contorting, her mouth parting in surprise and her eyes widening at his sudden lenience. She watched him stride across his room as she hesitantly tiptoed towards the door frame. He sat down, both of his hands clutching at each of the arms rests. Lily tucked a stray hair behind her ear quickly and then shut the door behind her as she hurried into his room, formerly out of bounds.

She turned her head side to side; viewing for the first time, the captain's quarters Jack called his own. Jack couldn't take his eyes of her as she studied the room box of cigars, its oak cabinet of heavy and expensive liquor which were paired with several filled ashtrays and a display of gold and silver lighters on a small round table near dated furniture and a marvellous yet untouched fireplace. As well as this, there were full and empty packets of cigarettes around and empty glasses. What caught her attention was debris of broken glass littered dangerously close to her feet.

Lily decided that there was perhaps a glass smashed against the nearest wall where its wallpaper was stained with what must have been alcohol. As she aimed her eyes in Jack's direction she saw he must have thrown it.

He was sitting where the exact hit could have been executed.

Lily pushed it to the back of her mind and instead, sat down on another sedan chair opposite him, carefully avoiding the glass. She waited for his inclination that she could speak. But instead of expanding on the reason of why Lily had come to his room, he plucked a cigarette from his own cigarette case and threw it at her. She just caught it and smiling in spite of herself, she picked one and caught the lighter he chucked next.

She lit herself up and inhaled the first drag that calmed her senses. Lily studied him through the shield of smoke covering her eye sight and then hurled both the case and lighter at him which he both caught without flinching.

As the smoke swirled out of sight towards the air above her Jack leaned forward and rested his elbows on his bent knees, taking a drag from his cigarette. His cold eyes met hers and so she turned away, unable to hold the glass gaze. Instead, she pretended to find the old, wrinkled and nicotine stained wall paper interesting. Lily knew she should start the conversation she longed to have but she had lost her nerve.

"What did you want to talk about?"

Jack's words to Lily were so blunt and seeping with hatred. She turned to him after taking another drag and before answering him, she exhaled the smoke in his direction. He didn't blink as she did so, his look steely.

"You know very well what I want to talk about." Lily replied, the slight offense she felt showed in her face. Jack pursed his lips and leaned back into the chair, focusing on his cigarette and several drags for a minute. She did the same, knowing he wouldn't answer her just yet and that it was futile in pushing him to do so.

"I told you to forget it." Jack stated, finally letting his dark thoughts enter his clear mind of thinking without conscience or dictation. He was regretting letting her into his room which he had so strongly announced was not to be neared by her. Now she had come to him, wanting to discuss their moment of passion which was the last thing he wanted to do.

"Jack, I can't just _forget_ it." Lily snapped back, finding it unbelievable that he was set on dismissing the matter. She was unable to overlook 'it' and carry on like normal without saying something about it. What they had done was so wrong and was hard smooth over as if it was a slight burnt edge on an iced cake.

"Try too Lily. I have nothing to say about it." Jack sneered at her, looking as if he was ready to kill. But despite his hostile attitude, Lily stared at him in fury and knew she would carry on pestering him until he'd explode.

"Really Jack? You can't comment on our fucking lip locking last night?" As her words slipped out from her lips, Jack stubbed his cigarette out harshly on the ashtray causing the small table underneath it to wobble. Lily inhaled more cigarette smoke, defiant yet undeniably edgy.

"For fuck sake Lily, just move on. You were drunk and you made the move first anyways so-" Lily cut him off, the disappointment and anger rising in her when he mentioned that she had kissed him first. Yes, it was true and she would accept the fact with gritted teeth but his rudeness and his need to almost blame her, so to say was infuriating.

"Okay, I kissed you first Jack but that's not the bloody point!" Lily squealed, standing up and walking over to the table close to him to jam out her cigarette on the glass ashtray. Jack caught the whiff of her lingering perfume as he glanced at her tiny waist on display due to her still wearing the same clothes from last night.

Jack irritated, caught her left wrist in his right hand, pulling her face close to his. Lily didn't struggle against his grip but simply grinded her teeth as she glared at him from under her long black lashes. She had caused him to physically react to her words and in truth she was rather worried whether his simple snatch and pull would escalate but she hid this well.

"Then what is Lily?" Jack uttered to her darkly as his familiar smell of smoke, salt and cologne washed over her. Their faces were only inches away from each other's and his mystifying eyes caught hers. Lily felt herself become overpowered by him, his presence, his closeness and his irresistible scent. Jack edged closer so that their noses touched as the last of the smoke from Lily's freshly stubbed cigarette twirled close to them. Lily let him hold her wrist, let their skin touch and let him seemingly read into her soul.

"I...I don't know" She found her voice and finally whispered back to him, feeling defeated and embarrassed somewhat. Her mission was to come to Jack's room and talk to him about what had happened but Jack had pointed out that she had no point to make. She had brought up what happened at their expense.

Jack released his clutch of her wrist and dropped his hand on the sedan chair's hard armrest. Lily looked down as she took a step back from him and straightened herself up, her fingers trailing down the fabric of her crimson skirt. He stood, waiting for her to speak and leave in embarrassment. But Lily had no clue what to say and giving a sigh, she moved towards the chair she had sat in and sunk into it.

"I don't know why I kissed you Jack and I don't know why you...kissed back. But I think we've crossed a boundary that..."

"I know." Jack replied, cutting her short. This time round his voice was soft and free from any of his turbulent emotions. Lily glanced at him, her head slightly cocking to one side as her eyebrows rose. He was so unpredictable and impulsive, something that Lily could never truly be and she resented herself for it.

Lily brought one hand to her forehead and leaned her head back into the large, padded chair, closing her eyes. Inside her mind, two choices were battling against each other. One was telling her to leave and retreat to her room, the sensible choice. But the other was more challenging to ignore.

Coming to a decision, she opened her eyes and moved towards him until there were merely a few inches that would bring their bodies into contact. Jack remained still and stern, his eye contact or strong stance never faltering. Lily gave him a small smile and then threw her arms around him, squeezing his body to hers. She had chosen the latter choice, the risky one that could make or break her.

Her captor was visibly bewildered and had no reason to hide it as his prisoner nuzzled her face into his neck, unable to see his facial expression. Slowly, knowing what he was about to do was terribly troublesome; he lifted his idle hands to snake around her tiny bare waist and hugged her back. Lily smiled as Jack did so, his warm breath making the hairs on the back of her swan like neck rise as he settled into her neck. His musky cologne pleased her senses and as a result, her fingers trailed across the soft skin of his neck.

"What's done is done." Lily's muffled voice reached Ferriman's ears and was unsure on how to answer. He gave a breath grunt to show he agreed and after a few seconds, their embrace ended as Lily slid his hands away from his neck and her head rose.

Jack's face retreated to its emotionless state as he dropped his hands from her waist and met her glassy eyes that were hard to erase from his mind. Unwilling to let her run back to her room regretting their embrace, his hands reached her cheeks and his thumb rubbed her sweet soft cheeks delicately. Lily flashed a coy smile as her hands circled round his wrists. The electric understanding between then was hard to comprehend for both of them on where it had suddenly come from and why it had appeared but they didn't complain.

He felt a surge of need rush in him as he regarded her perfect, pink lips just waiting to be kissed. Lily caught his gaze directed at her lips and her cheeks he was stroking so delicately flushed red. Jack, clouded by her beauty, moved forward so his lips were close to hers. Their eye contact had never been so potent until this moment and they could no longer hide the sudden strange, compelling passion to move their lips just that little bit closer.

However, they held back, controlling the alien feeling which was thoroughly inappropriate. Not to mention their current position. Jack disappointed in himself, coming to his senses as he regarded her touch, moved away from her. His hands slid from her warm cheeks and Lily relinquished her hands, ashamed.

Both edged away from one another. Regret and irritation with themselves spread through them and Jack sat on the sedan chair, not meeting her eyes. Lily turned away, walking towards the door, needing to escape the heavy tensions and raging disillusionment in their actions.

As she turned the door handle to leave, she stopped and looked back at Jack. Her eyes held shame and remorse. She was no doubt blaming herself for what had happened. She had come to Jack first and had embraced him sparking the fire of curiosity in them.

"I'll...see you later." She croaked out and fled, slamming the door behind her and running through the hallways back to her room. Her attempt of saying goodbye was pitiful. Jack let out a cry of fury and leapt out of his chair, pacing the room. He detested himself for what he had done and felt his power over Lily fall from his hands.

His prisoner was influencing his every action, beckoning him to her and his resistance was deteriorating fast.

##################

Epps was a robot.

After yesterday, staying in bed, eating minimal food and drinking tea excessively it was like she had snapped out of a dream the following morning. She woke brisk and too early, deciding to go for a light jog. Doing this would kick her fitness as quickly as she could for what she knew, was about to come.

She needed to be in the best shape, focused and full of energy. Epps had experienced Jack's last resistance towards her and her fellow doomed crew. This time, he would increase his stamina and wrath but there would be no offer's or exchanges. It was all or nothing for both of them.

Adam woke to his wife's slamming of the front door at 5 in the morning. He panicked, thinking his wife was having an episode and was going to sprint around town in yearning for their kidnapped daughter. But as he rushed to the bedroom window that faced the front lawn, he saw her jogging briskly, away from the house calmly.

He was surprised. Epps only jogged about once every 2 weeks or less. She had no energy ever since the kids and she had put her superior fitness days behind her.

Her husband wasn't stupid. He knew she was preparing for something. He just didn't know what. Pursing his lips, he felt himself groan out loud. Adam loved Epps but sometimes, he did think that she wasn't happy, that she didn't love him and whether he had made the right choice in marrying her and settling down with her.

But even he knew that he couldn't turn back time. He had made an honest woman out of Maureen Epps and it would remain that way until his or her dying day.

Turning his back to the window that emitted a grey light, he climbed back into bed, grateful he had a night shift today. Rolling over to face Epps empty side of the bed, he placed his hand on the pillow and shockingly wept, breaking down into a fit of suppressed tears. He didn't know how long he had held them for.

He was a grown man who never shed a tear unless the circumstances forced him to do so. However, these times were hard and the fear growing in his head, heart and soul were torturous and unfamiliar so, that panic was unavoidable.

Adam was worried sick for his daughter and her welfare as well as how long the family could hold until the situation pushed too hard and they fell like dominoes.

He would have to wait.

#####################

Lily was soaking in her bathtub, her mind murky with perplexity. He was her enemy but back there, in his quarters that he surprisingly let her into too, he changed. Jack Ferriman, who had bruised her, humiliated her and frightened her, was suddenly gentle. Lily might even go as far to say that he was lustful for her. She was terribly disgusted with herself for it. She had stupidly kissed him before, she had confronted him and she had hugged him. But what truly puzzled her was that she responded to his touch without thinking, without preventing herself from experiencing the strange alien emotion to edge her lips closer to his.

His tender touch had resulted in her knees to feel like jelly and her heartbeat to increase dramatically. Something mystifying came over his little captor as he reached out his hands and stroked her smooth cheeks. She had blushed openly and would have let him kiss her.

_I wouldn't have responded. _

The Winter's girl was convincing herself that it actually wasn't her who led him to touch her. That in fact, he was simply...impulsive. No matter how hard she tried to deny her probing thoughts, they ate away at her, determined to let her admit that she loved his touch, that she would have kissed him.

Growling in frustration, Lily stood up in the tub and reached for the fluffy towel on its rack that she made sure she remembered to place there before her bath. She wrapped the soft material round her and hopped out of the bath, draining the bubbly water. Her hair and body was dripping with water as she padded her way into her bedroom, leaving wet footprints immersed into the red carpet.

She patted herself down and dressed in pink underwear, the comfortable shorts she had previously worn and a white tank top she fished from her wardrobe. Her hair remained soaking wet so she wrapped it up in her towel to absorb the water.

Lily sat up in her bed, smoking a cigarette and humming to herself. She was ultimately engrossed in her own world, unable to tear away from the blurred vision of him laying her down on the bed, his lips on hers and their embrace earlier swamping her. Her guilt was great but her hidden tolerance and slight curiosity for what took place almost rose to take over her guilt.

As she digressed, she realised that she shouldn't be picturing Jack and her. Instead, she should be trying to find out why she was kidnapped and what sea she was floating on hopelessly. The issue was however, was that if she dared to ask him he would strike her down in an instant. She was in danger, which was obvious from day one but now, the danger wasn't only threatening her life. Danger was now threatening her morale and her sanity. Jack, as well as his body, his cocky smirk that made his eyes sparkle and his sudden spurts of kindness was beginning to get to her.

And that in itself, she decided, was more worrying than the threat on her life could ever be.

#########################

Jack stood outside her door as soon as it had turned dark outside. He hadn't served her lunch as he knew she was not hungry. Instead her left her a pitcher of ice water and a tall glass on a steel tray and knocked her bedroom, fleeing as soon as he did so. As he surveyed her door, he saw no sign of the water he had left; she must have taken it gladly.

He knew he was meant to knock and take her for dinner but it was causing him pain to do so. Jack was dressed in a blue shirt and sand coloured trousers with a black belt paired with his black leather shoes he wore on the night they had kissed. He didn't know why he looked so smart when he would catch her in a simple comfortable outfit, unaware of when he was going to knock on her for dinner.

With heavy fists, he banged twice on her door and in a breath, Lily opened the door wide.

Just this once, she had proved him wrong and so he flashed a lopsided smile. The exquisite female before him was ready for him and clad in a short tight pastel floral dress with nude heels. She wore the same gold necklace pendant and light flattering make up. Her hair was left to be naturally wavy while her plump lips were painted in pink. Jack felt his throat turn dry, a slave to her beauty.

Her gaze was forcibly sweet and polite but he could tell by her strong grip on the door handle that she was conflicted and awkward.

"Let's go." Jack spoke and made a move to start walking as Lily closed her door behind her. She pulled a face and reached out a hand to place on his firm shoulder, stopping him. He turned and stared at her, his eyes piercing through her as her hand fell from him.

"I'm not really hungry...but I'd love a drink. If you don't mind..." Lily trailed off and refused to meet his unwavering gaze. He debated whether he should really let her drink but wasn't angered that she denied dinner. He had no appetite to play the human by eating in front of her. And dinner was a bad idea, he concluded, considering what happened last time. On the other hand, drinking was no better.

But this time, he would refuse her advances if she acted on them and send her straight to her bedroom. Jack was in no current mood for her feminine charms and her to die for body.

"Fine, but only a few drinks" Jack hissed and started walking towards the bar. In minutes, they arrived at the main large scale bar which was fully lit and seemed to be designed after bar's in the 60's. The spaced room was full of red leather booths, think padded stools and the odd table and chair scattered around the red carpet floor. There were vintage posters hung on the walls and underneath them was an old fashioned jukebox sturdy on the floor. It was lit and in working condition. An impressive array of cigar's, cigarettes and lighters were on display at the end of the bar's countertop. The vast quantity of alcohol was what struck Lily. There was tequila, vodka, wine, schnapps, whiskey and even, as she edged right up to the bar counter top, absinthe.

Jack studied her as she trailed her fingers along the bar's top, studying the alcohol choice behind it. She was blatantly baffled and excited at the nearly full bottles, ready to be drunk. Lily turned to him and faced him, noting that he wasn't far from her.

"I'll serve. What would you like?" She asked him, her gaze bright while a sudden smile played on her lips. He smirked at her and sat on the bar stool that lined themselves along the outside of the bar.

"Pour me a straight whiskey on the rocks." He ordered her, tapping on the bar. She complied, walking round the bar's blockade and into the serving area finding beer and water taps, cocktail shakers, soft drinks, glasses of all kinds and even ice. She handled a large glass, found the whiskey and brought it down from its shelf, pouring it into the glass and adding ice.

She handed him his requested drink, their fingertips lightly brushing. It almost made her drop the glass. He expertly held back a laugh and downed his drink in gulps and asked for more. She poured another and this time he savoured it. She joined him with a self made glass of iced vodka and coke and sat on the stool next to him.

They finished their drinks without speaking or even making eye contact. As she drained her glass, she walked to the end of the bar and picked at the cigars, grabbing two and a lighter. Lily sauntered over to and grinned as she held one out to him. He wordlessly took it and leaned closer to her delicious form so she could light it. Her enemy puffed on it deeply, enjoying its rich bitter taste. As she lit her own, she inhaled and coughed immediately, this was her first time trying a cigar.

"Can't handle it?" Jack's deep voice rumbled throughout the empty bar and Lily faced him emotionless, her coughing fit ceased.

"I'll get used to it." Lily remarked, taking her seat next to him and puffing on it, this time not entering a coughing fit. She ignored the electric tension between them that had appeared when she lit his cigar, his eyes glancing at hers when she leaned in close.

She swung on her stool, the cigar held firmly in between her teeth. "The same?" She asked him as she took his empty glass and hers in both hands. Jack nodded and watched her refill their glasses, entranced when her curves seemed to sway, when her hands fit around the bottles, gripping them too tightly. Lily did her best to control her intake of the cigar but she found it hard, the heavy smoke making her feel a tad light headed. She slammed their drinks down on the bar and removed the cigar hiding her amateur reaction to her first cigar. Walking round the side of the bar again, she sat next to him without looking at him.

Sipping on her straight vodka with ice, she grimaced at its taste and smell which reminded her of nail polish; however she knocked it back quickly. The warming liquid coursed through her and she felt it drain into her stomach, causing her to feel incredibly warm. Lily puffed on her cigar and glanced sideways at Jack in curiosity. He immediately glanced at her, feeling her gaze on him. His sudden eye contact shocked her and she spluttered the smoke catching in her throat.

"You're not meant to inhale it you know" Jack remarked, openly amused at her. Lily held her throat and gave out a harsh loud cough, her cigar shaking in her hand. She met his eyes and glared at him, he was being such a smart arse.

"I know but I might as well." Lily swallowed tightly and then reached for her vodka, downing it in one. She knew that cigar's contained the amount of nicotine that ten to even forty cigarettes held. Also, inhaling so frequently and deeply on the large cigar added to her dizziness, it was her first time after all.

Jack rolled his eyes and sipped at his whiskey, she'd be tipsy very soon. He licked his lips and the bitter taste of the cigar attached to his tongue. He enjoyed the taste and the view of Lily pursing her lips in irritation. He was aware that it was her first cigar and that it was causing her to feel a little disorientated. She was being an idiot.

He reached to the right of him spotting a glass ash tray and he slid it to her. She raised an eyebrow at it and turned her head to furrow her eyebrows at him confused in what he was trying to hint at. He snarled and shot a hand out, tugging the cigar out of her mouth and diminishing it in the ash tray.

Lily's mouth remained open in shock from his sudden unannounced action which she accounted for rudeness. Jack saw her expression mould from surprise to anger, he spoke before she did.

"You were going to make yourself...overwhelmed" Jack spat, the cigar still in his mouth. He didn't face her as he spoke. Instead he seemed to be admiring the row of bottles behind the bar which they both knew would make her heighten her frustration. Lily crossed her arms and stood, walking round to pour herself vodka on ice again, her grip vice like on her glass.

_Fuck this. I'm getting wasted. _

She knew that in getting intoxicated, she would be under Jack's mercy but currently she was too worked up to argue with him. To bitter to retreat to her room like a banished child. All she wanted to do was get drunk to pass the time.

As Jack's eyes ran over her face, her body and her nearly overflowing drink he predicted tonight's events and they were not looking good for either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Lily wasted no time in finishing her recently poured drink. Jack sat there, still on his third glass and expressed his disapproval by pursing his lips. He wasn't willing to deal with her drunken self as she wasn't following the 'few drinks' rule. Alcohol rarely affected Jack outright due to his...condition while Maureen's daughter was human through and through and was now downing her fourth. As she slammed the glass down on the bar top counter, she proceeded to pour herself another one but Jack reached out and took the glass from her hold.

She frowned and pointed at him, the alcohol taking effect. Lily glared, visibly angry and her lips opened to reprimand him. "You. You and I are going to have a problem if you don't give me back my glass." Jack laughed at her, his eyes dark and his clutch tightening on her glass she needed.

"We already have a problem. And as you know Lily, I decide when you're done here." Jack's voice was thick with warning and the threat of possible man handling but Lily fuelled Dutch courage remained unfazed. She knew she needed to slow down and take a break due to her fast drinking, pure alcohol and her empty stomach but she didn't want to hear rational orders, least of all from Jack who was the reason she wanted to become intoxicated.

Lily leaned in to meet Jack's hard gaze directed at her. She was a mere inches from touching his face with her own but she ignored the lack of distance between them and studied his features contorted in irritation.

"I hate you." She hissed at him without fear. His grip on her empty glass fell and without warning, he grabbed her chin, his hold so fierce it frightened her. Lily let out a surprised whimper as he tugged her face closer to his, his eyes searching hers, his lips up turning in a twisted smirk.

"The feelings mutual." He revelled in her statement, letting the words roll of his tongue. And she held his stare, her trembling hands pressing down on the bar countertop. Slowly, he let go of her chin and rested his hands directly on top of hers. She was paralysed by his blatant pleasure in her statement, his strong eye contact and the bitter sweet scent of his whiskey tainted breath. Lily couldn't deny that something stirred in her when his smirk appeared, when his hands fell on hers. The same feeling of want built up in her as they held eye contact and their breaths mingled in the space between them that was gradually decreasing.

Jack in the meanwhile felt completely the same but was unwilling to give into his pressing emotions. No matter how much he wanted to kiss her, show her how ruthless he'd be in making her his, he held back from moving his lips to hers. He knew Lily was entranced with him and slightly stirred by his rough handling and his devilish smile but he didn't dare spur her on.

Lily parted her lips which were now an inch from his. "Kiss me." Her silky, seductive wish was hard to reject even though it was brought on by alcohol and curiosity. Jack wanted to turn away and leave her there but he just couldn't, not yet.

Being controlled by his human needs and her intoxicating beauty, he grabbed the back of her head, bringing her lips to his. Lily felt her world turn upside down. It was so wrong but so right. And his lips were like paradise, surprisingly smooth and full. Jack felt regret course through him but he was powerless to break the kiss as her hands rose, tracing his prominent jaw line. His hands found her breasts and he caressed them softly, digging his hands behind her bra to grab them fully and cause her perky nipples to peak.

Lily after a few seconds pulled away and Jack blinked then was about to move away from her, gathering that it was now the end of their moment and that he had to leave. He was emotionless as he turned to get up until she made a desperate grab his shirt to make him stay. He looked back at her and raised an eyebrow in confusion but stayed nevertheless and eyed her as she released her grip and hopped up on the counter on her knees. With a cheeky grin on her lips, Lily manoeuvred herself so that she was now sitting on him, her dress riding up to reveal to him her red lace thong that covered her untouched womanhood.

He inhaled sharply and she giggled wickedly as she curled her legs round his lower back and in wanton need, kissed him passionately. He responded instantly, knowing that he should stop all this nonsense but he was in too deep. Jack fucking wanted her. His tongue pushed dominantly against her lips for entrance. She opened her mouth, letting him in submissively and he did the same, feeling her tongue enter his cavity with fervour. He could taste vodka on her roaming tongue and her hands gripped the sides of his head. Jack's hands found her perfect legs and his fingers roamed to her inner thighs. She grinded slightly against him and he hid a moan as he felt his arousal heighten. His fingers didn't fumble as it found the top of racing red thongs, he was an expert.

Jack slipped his fingers underneath the flimsy fabric of her thong and felt the smooth clean shaven skin of her area. As he did so, he felt her buck slightly but she keep her lips on his, their kiss becoming more passionate. Her hands ran down past his neck and chest to his trousers. She undid his button and unzipped his trousers slowly as he stroked her sensitive skin. Lily felt the hardness on his arousal and was startled by its size.

As he trailed his fingers further down inside her thong, she tensed and her hands stopped caressing his impressive package. She pulled away from his lips abruptly, her eyes now wide open. Jack studied her as she took back her hands from his manhood and he got the message. He had gone too far and so had she. He pulled his fingers away and waited for her to fully react. As he expected patiently, she looked down from his obvious erection tensing against his black boxers and down at her ragged thong.

She swore and held her head in shame while he studied her. And it was as if she woke from a dream, a fucked up dream. Lily got off him and nearly tripped by doing so. She stood there looking at him in bewilderment as he did up his trousers and stood, hiding his confusion and self-distain. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't find the words that would express her emotions properly. What they had done was un-forgivable and he didn't seem that bothered at all.

"Oh my god...oh my god...what...fuck!" She screamed, her fingers pressed against her forehead in wretched disbelief. Lily couldn't ignore the ache for him developed by their sordid contact but she suppressed it and felt herself completely lose it. It had happened again.

"I can't believe I did that. WE did that!" Lily screeched, her eyes watering in shame, her fingers trembling in shock. The reality of what had happened between them was taunting her and she collapsed to the ground, a few tears escaping from her eyes. She didn't want to cry in front of him but it was a little too late for that. Her mixed up feelings where fucking with her head, she just didn't know what they were doing. They were making such fools out of themselves.

Jack dropped his crossed arms and sighed, running a hand through his hair. He was slightly ashamed in himself and he couldn't believe that went that far but he couldn't help it. She had come on so strong, how could he deny her advances when they stirred the fire in his loins? He stood in front of her and reached out a hand to pull her up but she ignored it and buried her head in her hands, disgrace filling her. Jack growled and crouched down, finding it hard to mend the situation.

"Lily...I say we continue on how we used too..."

His words caused Lily to lift her head and scowl at him, her eyes ablaze with frustration. It was impossible to go back to how they were. They hadn't just crossed the line again; they had diminished it, making it irrelevant and pointless to re-establish. It made her angry to hear him suggest so.

"There is no going back Jack. What we've done is despicable and I'm done with you...with whatever this is. It's fucking wrong!" Lily spat and got up, wiping her tears away roughly with the back of her hands. Jack could feel the anger boiling up in him, threatening to spill. She was blaming_ him_ for what happened and it was pathetic.

"You're a fucking idiot, you know what happened. You got drunk, you kissed me and you know what, I fucking just ran with it because I can." Jack curled up his fists and started walking towards the exit, denying himself the need to shake some sense into Maureen's daughter.

He knew he should take some part of the blame but Jack Ferriman was not like that, it was far from that and so he victimised her, pinned it on the naive girl before him. Lily gave out a cry of fury and followed him out of the exit, unwilling to let him have the last word. Jack knew she was behind him, stomping her heels into the carpet floor but he didn't swirl round to confront her, he just kept going.

"Jack, you fucking stop and look at me." Lily yelled at him, her voice harsh, her eyes red and her neck tense. Jack, knowing he couldn't control the monster in him any longer, faced her. His eyes seemed darker than ever before, his expression was worrying. Lily held her head high and looked at him, more tears threatening to spill.

"We shouldn't be fraternising with each other Jack. I'm your prisoner and you're probably going to kill me soon for reasons I don't even know. I know I've been coming on you but I'm like that when I'm drunk okay? And you know what? Ask yourself this: when you're on a big ship, scared and confused, would you try to seek out another person to spend time with before the worst comes? Even if you realise it's not a good idea."

Her speech caused him to unclench his fists and for the anger in him to weaken. He walked towards her and she didn't back away. Jack begrudgingly rested his hands on her sweet cheeks and brushed his thumb over her skin lightly, his eyes reflected remorse and Lily unable to control herself when he touched her, let out a sob and embraced him tight. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he rested his chin in the crook of her neck and squeezed her lower back. He didn't know what he was doing and what he had done but he knew it was wide of the mark. Although he acknowledged this, he put protocol to rest and held her, feeling his shirt dampen with her tears.

Jack closed his eyes and rubbed the small of her back calmly. He found it hard to believe that he was letting his guard down and that she melting into his arms as if he was her life line which was horribly ironic. Her sobs gradually slowed and she lifted her head from her shoulder and glanced up at him. He felt his heart catch in his throat as he saw her puffy eyes and smudged makeup from her bout of tears. He had caused her such grief.

Jack gave her a reassuring smile and moved one hand from her lower back to brush away a stray piece of hand attached the dry tears on her face. She returned the smile half heartedly and then raised her hands to his face holding his cheeks. Her face was kind as she edged her face to his and gave him a soft peck on the lips, her thumb gliding over his right cheek. It was quick but gentle and the tension was thick. Jack's lips opened in astonishment and Lily dropped her hands from his face.

She blinked and ran a hand over her face, breathing deep as she looked up at him. Lily didn't want to analyze the situation or contradict her sudden move. She saw the given kiss as a peace offering. She had no energy or self-respect to fight him.

"Night Jack, I...I wish things could be less fucked up." Lily flashed him a lopsided smile and let her eyes fill with more tears. She brushed past him as she walked away, seeing no emotion she could respond too, he was completely reserved from her now. As she came to her room, she opened her door and shut it behind her softly. She let her tears run down her face as she lay herself down on the alluring bed, acknowledging the alcohol's effect was beginning to vanish.

Lily didn't know what she meant by 'wishing things could be less fucked up' but she didn't care.

What Lily cared about was how her and Jack would act around each other now. She knew that she should be in fear of her life or attempting to make contact with land but that was not appealing to her. In fact, she had lost the will to fight against Jack and gained new feelings for him that she was losing the resolve to refute.

She wiped the tears from her face and told herself to stop crying. Reaching for her only friends in a packet right now, she plopped one in her mouth and lit it. The cigarette fumes made her feel calm and relished in it as she stared up at the ceiling, her thoughts all revolved on the man she should hate.

The need to have him here with her was crazed although prominent above all else. Lily wanted his arms round her again, wanted his lips against hers but it was all so mistaken. There were rules in this current situation and being with the captor out of choice was just unheard off.

A sudden thought appeared and it was surprisingly rational. She had read up somewhere that prisoners often developed a syndrome called Stockholm syndrome. It was where hostages eventually expressed sympathy or positive feelings towards their own captors. Sometimes even defending their actions and becoming friends with them. In severe and rare situations, some became lovers. Lily squeezed her eyes shut and immediately wiped the idea of her developing a syndrome for her sanity's sake. She couldn't deal with that right now.

Finishing her cigarette, an extreme idea crossed her mind. She could find Jack and...and what? Tell him that she wanted him to be next to her? As she re-ran the idea through, she decided that it was truly pitiable. And as Jack said, she was an idiot.

########################

Jack stood outside her door, he was previously in his room, punching walls and chain smoking but as he decided the wander the ship to hopefully clear his mind of events he wound up outside her room. He wanted to knock on her, make sure she was okay but that was ludicrous. She was most probably asleep.

However, unwilling to walk away, he banged hard on her door. There was a brief shuffling and the door opened. Jack saw Lily in a black silk night wear, a cropped top with lace trim paired with loose matching shorts. She looked completely drained and even though she appeared ready for bed with her makeup and jewellery removed, it was obvious she hadn't slept at all.

"Hey" Jack spoke and felt stupid as soon as he did so. Addressing her so was moronic after what had happened between them.

"Hey...come in." Lily told him and turned away to sit on her bed, crossed leg and staring at him expectantly. He shut the door behind him and stood before her, hiding the guilt that threatened to surface. Jack was aware that coming to see her was a big error but he didn't leave. He had reluctantly admitted to himself that he wanted her but he knew nothing could ever happen between them, she was on this ship as part of his dark plans not for sex.

"We have two choices. We can try to put this all behind us and be...civil or we can cut ties." His proposal didn't shock Lily. She knew he had come here to inform her of his thought up ultimatum but she wasn't interested in it. Although she hated herself every second for their altercation, she refused to backtrack. She knew now that there were other sides to Jack that appealed to her. Lily was becoming entranced by him even though she knew he was danger.

She dismissed his words and patted the empty space on the bed next to her, signalling for him to sit. Jack reluctantly sat, not meeting her eyes in doing so. She could change his actions with a single look and he wouldn't be subjected to it.

Lily stared at him, regarding his solemn features and clasped hands. He was on edge and wasn't the controlled Jack that she had experienced on the ship for what seemed like months. She stopped herself from placing a hand delicately on his arm and instead told him some part of what she felt.

"I don't want either Jack. What we've done needs to be...accepted." Lily played with her bed hair, deciding it was best to not hold her gaze on him for so long. There was no response for a few heated seconds until he stood rashly, his mood changing swiftly. With a rush of anger he turned round to face her, anger evident in his dark eyes.

"I've already fucking accepted it! There is no other way from here Lily. I came up with this ultimatum for you so you don't come running to me when you can't put your curiosity to sleep." Jack's tone was severely bitter and it struck a chord in Lily. It had been less than four hours and they were already fighting again.

She jumped up and ran her hands through her hair. Then, casting aside all thoughts of consequences, she marched towards him, grabbed his face and forced her lips on his. Jack didn't have time to react as she pulled away fast and breathed deep, still frustrated.

"That's why I don't want either." Lily spoke, her tone brittle and defeated. Jack's face showed no emotion, his anger had faded but no sensations to counteract her kiss came. He knew what she was trying to say but he felt the monster in him take over, determined to kill what was last of the human in him that Lily had dug up.

Jack met her eyes and then sighed, briskly walking out of her room and slamming the door behind him. He should have known that bringing her here would create problems he didn't ask for.

As he retreated to his room, letting himself feel nothing but disgust for his previous _human _self, he had left Lily to lie on her bedroom floor to regret everything she had ever done on this ship with him. He had rejected her show of affection for him which dramatically decreased her self-trust and confidence. Jack didn't want her and she was foolish for lying to herself for saying that she wanted him.

"It's the alcohol!" She laughed to herself, attempting to brush it all off. But in the back of her mind, her previous heartfelt thoughts remained and even she couldn't laugh off the tears that were rolling down her face.

##########################

He was sitting in his favourite armchair, smoking a cigarette. Jack knew that the last thing he should have done was embrace her when she cried, accepted her last two brief kisses. He was letting her establish a close connection with him and that was a bad move considering his revenge plans.

Their encounters were undermining his focus on his thirst for sweet vengeance but even though the darkness inside of him had caused him to walk away from her, stating his disapproval of her actions, some little part of him had wished he hadn't done so. He knew that the more he was around her; the more he was changing into some sentimental arsehole who actually cared about his prisoner. And that wasn't Jack Ferriman.

Two sides of him were starting to battle with each other and it worried him. He could barely think straight anymore. His thoughts were escalating and he felt him losing all power. Lily was manipulating him, infecting him and he had to put a stop to it but he just didn't want too.

_It was entertaining right?_

But that wasn't the point. Fuck, he didn't know what was anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Lily woke on her current bedroom floor and felt a headache coming on. She was deadly thirsty and horribly fatigued. She knew what had happened last night but decided getting a drink was more useful than blaming herself over and over for what had happened.

She opened her bedroom door and made her way to the kitchen. Lily saw the unforgiving daylight surround her through the glass panelling in the dining room. Her eyes squinted at the harshness of it and she hurried to the kitchen. As expected, a drinking glass was left out for her and she filled it to the brim, gulping it down, hasty for herself become hydrated. When she was satisfied, she pushed past the kitchen doors and did a double take to find Jack sitting on the same table they always sat at in the dining room.

His head rose from previously studying his leather shoes and he now gazed at her. His right hand hid his mouth from view but she could study his eyes for a sign of emotion. Lily's crossed her arms and pursed her lips, her stance defensive. Jack stood briskly and let his hands slip comfortably into his sand coloured trousers.

"I guess you're not hungry?" Jack seemed cold towards her and she refused to remind herself of why. She blinked, dropped her arms and headed for the exit. The humiliation she felt surfaced and she avoided his eyes.

Jack relented, allowing the urge to stop her prevail. He walked briskly, swaying between the tables and arriving in front of the exit, just a few steps before Lily.

Even though she knew he stood before her, blocking her escape, her eyes remained downcast and her hands balled into fists. Her captor wanted to her to speak to him, wanted her to even push him out of the way but he knew ever since he had walked away from her, the previous understanding they seemed to have had been thwarted. She would never, ever converse with him, touch him and kiss him again. His rejection had humbled and infuriated her.

And now he was worsening the situation by preventing her from leaving his presence to the enclosure of her room to cry over her actions. In a few seconds, she would crack and create an inferno of rage that would release the feelings of...care he felt when he was around her.

Jack saw now that surprising her so early since the event had nerved her and embarrassed her. He shouldn't have even appeared, let alone look or talk to her. The tension between them was increasing and his mouth suddenly went dry, he was speechless. What could he say to her?

Self-conscious of his actions, he stood aside, deciding it was best to let her pass. However, she did not. Instead, she lifted her head daintily and penetrated his eyes with hers. Lily relaxed her hands and opened her mouth to say something but as soon as she did, she regretted it and decided to keep her mouth shut. She had nothing to say to him. He had rebuffed her cruelly.

With her head held high, she strutted past him, uncaring that her sharp shoulders bumped against his hard chest. By the time she was a few steps away from him, her breathing rate increased, her mind clouded by emotions, his voice called out to her.

"Wait."

A part of Lily wanted to continue walking, wanted him to feel her shame she was currently suffering. But, weak and fatigued, she stopped and turned round to face him. Slowly, as if he was unsure of her brittle temper, he edged towards her. He didn't stop until the tips of his shoes touched hers. He was so dangerously close that Lily felt uncomfortable and she knew he could tell.

His arm reached out and he twirled a thick strand of wavy hair around one of his fingers, admitting to himself that her hair was one of the most beautiful features. One of her perfectly shaped eyebrows raised and she studied him deeply. His dark eyes that bewitched her caught her intense gaze as they flicked upwards to meet hers.

He released her hair and knowingly moved his face towards hers, counting down to three before he placed his lips gently on hers, his hand that was previously extended to play with her soft, tumbling hair found its way to her waist and he tugged her towards him, their bodies banging hard against each others.

Lily was completely dumfounded but nevertheless responded, her dainty hands rising to plant themselves on his broad shoulders. Jack to this as a sign to intensify the kiss and his second-hand pressed against the back of her head, kissing her ferociously as if he was scared she would vanish before him.

Soon, their tongues, intertwined and Lily wiped all shock from her system and focused on the moment. He tugged at the silk fabric of her shirt and her fingernails dug into his flesh through the flimsy shirt he was wearing.

Every kiss has to end and this one was no exception. Eventually, their lips parted but their hold remained while their heavy breathing could be heard. Jack noted that her eyes were watering, her lips pulling into a grimace.

"I didn't mean to walk away."

And his words were all it took to change Lily's previous mood and thoughts of him. She chuckled slightly and he smiled sheepishly, his stone facial muscles contorting into a full-out smirk. She blinked and sniffed, preventing an overwhelming of emotion.

Immediately, she hugged him tightly, unwilling to let go. She didn't analyze his words or the fact that he didn't apologize properly. Lily let her previous rules of relationships fade into the distance with his strong, big arms around the small of her back. She knew now that he was her own special disease that had run its course in her. The symptoms she suffered were weakness, confusion and heated longing.

"Come on" He whispered in her ear silkily and before she could ask him what he meant, he hoisted her up and she wrapped her legs around him in fear. She lifted her head from the crook of his neck and stared at him in wonder.

"You need some sleep" He smiled at her as he carried her towards her room, set on seeing her rejuvenated for dinner. Lily hung onto his neck, her thighs tensed against him. Lily did not protest to his motion. Instead she giggled as his hands squeezed her firm bum cheeks, he grinned at her as they came to her door. And she leaned an arm out to open the door, her beautiful smile intensifying as she did so. He set her down gently on the bed, their noses brushed, causing a wave of shivers to course down her spine. Smiling like a baby with wide eyes and pink cheeks, she snuggled underneath the cold covers.

Jack ran his hand over her cheeks and then left, shutting the door behind him. Lily was confident that everything was going to be alright and that he would no doubt call on her for dinner. She slept soundly.

########################

He knocked on her door and when she did not answer, he waltzed into her room and found her sprawled across the bed, the sheets kicked off her. Her shirt was hitched low so he saw just a glimpse of her pink nipples. Jack walked over to her and sat on the bed, feeling his presence, her eyes fluttered open and she beamed to see her before him.

"Good sleep?"

"The best" She replied and sat up, uncaring that he could see most of her breasts. Lily felt refreshed and alive, rather happy and ignorant of her future and the reason she was on his boat, alone and kept captive in the first place.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, you can wash and change." He got up but her hands reached for him, unwilling to let him leave without an embrace. Ferriman hid a smirk and sat back down. His prisoner's hands clutched at his arm while she scooted over to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are we having?" The Winter's girl asked, her voice smooth compared to her unruly bed hair that suited her so well, it strengthened her vixen appeal. Jack shook his head slightly, indicating that it was a surprise. Lily got the hint and simply smiled at him. He slid from her grasp and left her, his comforting scent of aftershave and smoke hanging in the air around her. She was missing him already.

Speedily, she showered and dressed in a skin-tight strapless red dress that's skirt was so short you could almost see the top of her thighs. Her full breasts were tight against the fabric and as she applied perfume to her temples and checked her make up one last time she sat patiently and smoked a cigarette, deciding that leaving her bed hair in its current state would do.

As she diminished her cigarette, his knock came and she ran to the door and swung it open. Jack was there, smart and pristine, looking like a million dollar man. He pulled her towards him instantly and kissed her hard, ignoring the pangs of denial inside of him.

Together they made their way to usual dining room table that was littered with steaks, whiskey and candles. Jack and Lily ate but not in silence, the room was filled with laughter and a sexual tension so thick it couldn't be ignored. After the stake and its accompaniments were finished, they moved more jovially onto the whiskey, knocking glasses back as if it was the end of the world. They kissed in the candle light but even though it seemed so romantic, so promising Jack was the only one who knew better.

He was controlled by want and the way he tugged on her chin, her hair and pushed his tongue against her lips for entrance stated his dominance and roughness.

"Come sleep in my bed tonight Jack" Lily spoke while she leaned on him heavily, just a little tipsy. Jack furrowed his eyebrows for a minute but came to a conclusion. He knew that if he refused her, her mood would swing.

Lily changed out of her revealing dress, her back to him as she removed her bra and slipped on a white crop top over her upper half. Jack's hands gripped the sheets as he saw her shoulder blades, her lower back arch and her shapely bum that peeked at him through white lace underwear.

She turned to him and pulled a grin and he kicked off his shoes then proceeded to remove his belt from the loopholes in his trousers until Lily sauntered over, her hips swaying invitingly. She dropped to her knees in front of him and placed her hands over his which were clasped on his belt. Jack's gaze was focused completely on her plump lips just waiting to be tortured with his own. Lily effected by the alcohol and the need for him in her veins, undid his belt buckle slowly, her fingers brushing against his thighs and tracing his trouser zipper softly.

In one swift movement, his belt was pulled from the trousers loops and Lily brought her attention to his shirt, unbuttoning the soft white cotton with ease. His hands, pining to touch her caved in and he grabbed her tiny waist and pulled her up onto him. She straddled him knowingly and let her hands rise to his cheeks and unable to contain his need that had begun to build since she undressed and heightened dangerously when she removed his belt, he rolled over so she was on top.

He kissed her passionately, his hands travelling up her tiny top, finding her awaiting breasts. Jack tugged at her nipples mercilessly and she groaned inwardly. She then tugged the shirt off him and ran her hands hungrily over his sculpted arms moving up towards his strong shoulders and down to his defined chest.

Just as she pulled at his trousers to remove them, they both caught some air, their lips parting. He stared in her eyes, alight with fire and suppressed emotions. He instantly decided that tonight wasn't _that _night. And for reasons that haunted him with guilt, he couldn't ever bring it to the next step no matter how much the devil desire within him urged him too. He cupped her face and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

"Bed"

And with that single word spoken he rolled off her, walked up to the light switch in the room and flicked it. It was pitch black but the pale iridescent moonlight shined through the porthole in her room and she could see him faintly. He didn't take of his trousers; he simply got under the sheets and patted hard on the large alluring space beside him. She pulled a fragile smile and slipped underneath the sheets right next to him. In her alcohol infused mind she wondered why he stopped their heated exchange but she wouldn't dare ask him.

She laid a hand on his hard torso and rested her head on his firm arm. He hid a guilty grimace in the night and brought his free arm to hold her against him. Lily felt sadness engulf her and so she pressed her face against his soft skin, a single tear rolling down her face for reasons she couldn't even explain.

Jack felt a warm wetness on his chest and he knew she had a shed a tear but he didn't acknowledge it and quietly he waited for her to fall asleep, his eyes closed and his breathing pattern adapting to that of a sleeping human.

As the night progressed, he heard her breathing and could feel her breath hit his skin in perfect time. His eyes were now wide open and he was staring at the white ceiling bearing down on him.

Even though they had both admitted their desire for each other without words and were using kisses and wanting fumbling fingers to show it, he identified that they were both surprised, confused and out of touch with their own reason and boundaries. What they were doing felt strange but they were both reluctant to hinder their progress.

Jack on the other hand had all the more grounds to feel guilt as he had manipulated Lily and himself. The latter, something he had not done in his supernatural life.

She didn't know why he had really let this...relationship between them come to this stage and she was completely oblivious to his plan for her family and her. He had played on her feelings, prompted her to him, the dark side of him seeing sex with this beautiful young thing as a bonus and a perk for taunting her mother.

Although the guilt flooded through him, the side to him he had thrashed in front of Lily controlled him when he was alone. And when he had rejected her and sulked in his quarters, his evil mind prevailed and convinced him to let her be his for his sweet revenge. Jack felt crummy and even he knew it and let his own self recognize it which was a first. Jack wouldn't and couldn't back out of his devised plan darkly thought up in his room. The human side to him ever growing around Lily had told him that it wasn't only for his own gain. That instead, he had true emotions that were released in him when Lily was near.

As expected, this reprimanding was pushed to the back of the shady corners of his mind and he would go through with his heartless, selfish new notch to his plan to really stir on Maureen to come running for her baby.

But as he stared down at the peaceful sleeping Lily, he sighed and kissed her forehead the second time that night, a tiny part of him wishing he could let himself just initiate this 'relationship' with Lily because he wanted too not for his sick revenge that he had plotted for so long.

However, he knew that if he did that, it would be disastrous for her, for him and his reputation. Jack could never bring himself to do that and he would lie to himself until the Winter's family end.

He lay there for countless hours, staring at her beautiful form snuggled into him. He studied every inch of her face, her flowing hair, her slender shoulders and drunk in the image of her and stored it in his memory. She looked happy while she was sleeping and that's how he wanted to remember her.

Deciding it was time to leave; he gently slipped from under her and found his scattered shirt, belt and shoes. He dressed quickly but silently and then turned back at Lily and pulled the covers all the way up to her neck. Jack swept away a strand of hair hanging on her lips and whispered words to her in hushed, deep tones, not wishing to wake her. He shut the door slowly behind him and as quietly as he could. Ferriman breathed deeply and walked off and up on deck, knowing it was exactly 5 am, a perfect time to pay Maureen an unexpected visit.

Lily stirred in her sleep, subconsciously feeling him leave her but she did not hear his words he uttered to her in his own confidence, knowing she would never hear them.

Jack lit a cigarette and inhaled the smoke into his lungs, feeling the addictive nicotine calm him. And he recited the words he had whispered to the unaware Lily in her sleep, feeling a pang of shame in him as he did so.

"Just like you said, just like you feel, I wish things could be less fucked up."

Hearing himself repeat those words to him infuriated the most sinister part of him and he cursed under his breath and inhaled on the cigarette hard, demanding a stronger nicotine surge. With a click of his fingers, he became the dark, dashing and deadly Jack Ferriman once more as he set off to find Maureen.

What little he had left of the human inside him in his tar black soulless self was left behind on his stolen damned ship with the girl who was unknowingly gripping at the empty, indented yet cold space beside her in her sleep. She was the same girl who for the first time in his soul marking life compelled him to feel.


	8. Chapter 8

Maureen's feet were pounding on the concrete ground, as she ran fast, her heart pumping blood round her body faster as the need for oxygen heightened. Her breathing was hard and heavy as she turned the corner to continue her long run down a deserted road shadowed by trees until she came to an entrance to a field where she would turn round and run back home.

She was in the zone and couldn't wait for the surge of endorphins to flood her system. Maureen, familiar to the route of her daily early morning run closed her eyes briefly and breathed in deeply, hungry for the fresh air and completely comfortable with relying on her own feet for stepping.

As she opened her eyes she saw that just a few steps before her was the loathed enemy she was plotting against once more and hopefully for the last time. She acknowledged that his cocky expression and defensive stance was unchanged since she last saw him. Epps stopped in her tracks and felt the anger inside her unleash as his grin widened. Without thinking and reminding herself of his capability, she yelled and made a grab for him. His dark eyes were now alight with danger and he dodged her desperate hands much to her despair. In one swift manoeuvre, he tripped her up and gravity was no longer her friend.

Her hands reached out and successfully stopped her face from smashing into the dusty ground. She grimaced and was about to get up of her stinging front until Jack's foot weighed down on her back. Due to his strength, she remained in the position of defeat and she heard Jack's mocking laugh fill her ears.

Suddenly he became silent and then with a harsh voice, caution evident, he spoke.

"Roll on your back and if you dare try anything, I'll stamp on your face." Epps gritted her teeth and did as he said as soon as he lifted up his foot. She had no intention of fight back just yet, not until she was up of her feet. She glared at him in distain as he replaced his foot on her hard stomach, his face plastered in triumph.

"Missing your precious Lily yet?" He spat at her, his smirk taunting her, his pressure on her increasing. Her hands balled in fists and she stared at him, meeting his eyes.

"Of course I am you fucking-"

Jack's foot rose and came down hard on her stomach, causing Maureen severe pain as she felt his heel jab at her stomach. She refused to cry out and instead bit her tongue and then breathed out of her nose, ignoring the pain Jack had caused her.

"Now, now, no need for name calling Maureen." Jack hissed at her, openly disappointed with her new found spirit that was only sparked due to her daughters kidnapping. He told himself not to worry because he knew he'd break it with his words soon enough.

"You know, you're daughter is really starting to like me." His informing words resulted in Maureen to become even more agitated and she struggled under his foot, her hands trying to pry him off her. Jack pushed down even more on Maureen's stomach and she gave out a weak cry of pain that he knew she didn't want him to hear. Her hands fell limp to her sides as she did her best to regain her strength, frantic to fight him.

"She was so fucking _tight_."

Hearing Jack taunt her about her daughter with blatant lies, she managed to twist his foot so he would have to release his weight from her. This gave her enough time to jump up and crumple her hands into her fists as he balanced himself. Sweat was dripping from her face in result from the run and from the struggle she had to face to get Jack off her. Jack was snarling at her, furious that she was strong now, able to get him off her.

"Don't you talk shit to me Ferriman!" She screamed, her heart still beating fast. Maureen just couldn't believe his nerve of lying about her daughter like that, attempting to make her believe that Lily was entranced by this bastard.

"You don't believe it do you? Oh Maureen, I know it's hard to admit that I've taken your daughter's virginity but it's true, she was begging me to do it."

Maureen's eyes widened and this time round, she was able to grab his shoulders and push him to the floor, straddling him and then moving her hands to strangle him. Jack yelled in irritation and slapped her round the side of her face with such force, she fell to her side.

He scrambled up and then while she spluttered, holding her battered cheek in distraction, Jack kicked her back so she fell on her front. Before she moved a finger, he laid his knee on her back and she groaned as her back couldn't support his stabbing weight.

With one hand, he lifted her head from floor and saw dirt stuck to remnants of her salty sweat. He studied her face for a split second and was satisfied when he saw her vermillion cheek and her weary expression.

"Lily hasn't thought about her family, her home, her previous life in such a long time Maureen. There is no more fight in her and now she's given herself up to me in body and mind and because you're so weak, she's chosen me. Now I only have two things to take from her that would rip your stupid little heart in two like I did twenty years ago: her life and then her soul."

His reality speech hit home and Maureen's eyes watered, the concern for her child tainted with disbelief overpowering her emotions. She knew he was a liar, a con, a manipulator but the part where he had accused her of being weak was hard to ignore.

"Stop it...stop it" Maureen uttered, unwilling to hear more.

Jack released his grip on her hair and got up, his gaze burning through her. He had got to her again, got under her skin so easily he wanted to relish it but he found a little part of him ruin his rush of victory. The image of Lily sleeping so beautifully that he had imprinted in his memory was brought up to remind him of who he had lied about, who he had cheated. And automatically Jack felt disgusted with himself and what he had said.

"I think we both know what's going to happen to Lily, time is running out." Jack enraged with himself, yelled at the devastated Maureen and then backed away from her, the need to be alone swamping him.

And as Maureen rolled over and proceeded to reply to Jack, she saw that he was gone. She shut her eyes and breathed slow and steady to prevent herself from having a panic attack.

Even though she found it hard to admit, Jack was right. The more Maureen waited and prepared the less chance Lily had of living. She stood now; walking back home with a thousand thoughts swarming in her brain and a stifling stinging radiating from bruised cheek. Epps had to act very soon even though it was obvious Jack had planed his revenge, this ebbing trap for so long just to kill Maureen, finally claim her soul and Lily's too.

But not doing anything to save her child was beyond wrong and even if she did she knew Jack would stop at nothing to kill her even without the satisfaction of bait and chase.

So as Maureen walked, she didn't even have to acknowledge a decision. She would fight Jack with everything she had for her not only her slaughtered crew, her helpless daughter but for herself too. Just to get a chance of renewing her life for the second time.

Jack was the source of her anguish, her pain and nightmares and if she killed him, everything would be right as rain, everything would be bright again.

She would avenge the her murdered family, save her daughter and show her she can be a real mother and then be the old Maureen again just in different circumstances.

###################

Lily opened her eyes and found she was now facing the porthole, the little light from the porthole irritating her sleepy eyes. She shut her eyes and pushed herself up in bed and found there was no one next to her as she noticed the empty space beside her. As she turned round she found Jack sitting on the desk chair, staring at her.

A hand came to her mouth as a soft cry of shock came from her dry throat. Lily sighed and her hand fell to her chest as she took a deep breath, she couldn't even tell he was in the room. He smiled at her while she took in his new smart clothes and the steaming tray full of her waiting breakfast.

"Jack, you should have said something" Lily finally spoke and Jack's smile widened as he stood and settled the breakfast tray on her lap. She looked down at the toast, the bacon and eggs with coffee and felt her taste buds yearn. Lily glanced at him and her need for his touch overcame her need for food. Her left arm reached out to him and he studied it in a brief heartbeat then took her hand in both of his.

Lily beamed up at him, dismissing her curiosity of when he had left her sleeping when his lips touched the soft skin of the back of her hand gently. And he lowered her arm to the surface of the bed and with a swift smile aimed in her direction; he left without a word before she could have protested.

Maureen's daughter felt a little disheartened but nevertheless tucked into her breakfast. She wondered whether last night had placed him out of his comfort zone or changed his attitude towards her. With a heavy hard, she hoped all her doubts were silly and that he'd come back to her room.

After she had finished eating, she lifted the tray off her and got up to placed it on the desk. Deciding she needed a long hot bath, she stripped and ran the bath water while adding bubbles and humming a heartbreak song that's name and artist escaped her.

As she lowered herself in she was sure she heard shuffling in her room but couldn't tell is Jack had returned as she had shut the bathroom door. Sighing to herself, she submerged herself in the bubbly, scalding water and did her best to ignore the loneliness she was suddenly feeling.

And to Jack's satisfaction, Lily spent her time in the tub which gave him time to change her sheets for new, fresh ones and take away her breakfast tray and leave in place a jug and glass of water and a new pack of cigarettes.

Just before he shut the bedroom door behind him, he turned his head to stare at the letter he had left on the silk sheets of her bed. Jack hoped for her sake, she would follow what he wrote.

#########################

Lily did not see the letter left for her as she dried herself off and changed into a pair of leggings and a thin grey long sleeved shirt. As she turned her back to her wardrobe she saw the fresh water and the new pack of cigarettes. Grinning, she lit one and poured herself a glass.

As she puffed on the cigarette and sipped cold water in between for a minute or so, she regarded the new clean sheets with relish and then became aware of a letter written in exquisite writing left for her. She set down the glass and left the cigarette to hang from her lips and read it slowly, sitting down to do so. Her eyes were hungry to take in the note he had left her and a sudden worry perked inside of her as she knew it could only be from Jack.

_Lily, _

_I'll be in my quarters, don't disturb me. You know the rules, you're allowed anywhere on the ship but the deck. I can guess you won't be hungry for lunch and so I'll call on you for dinner. It won't be fancy, so no need for your dresses. _

_Jack. _

The letter was so brief, so blunt and cold that Lily's previous thoughts came rushing back to her. He had changed in an instant, straight after last night's display of intimacy. Her first brainstorm was to confront him but she decided against it. And so she sat there, letting the letter fall from her hands on the floor.

She stubbed out her cigarette when she was finished with it and wondered what to do now. Lily didn't even have to accept that without Jack she was clueless, she knew it from the moment they had first kissed.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack wasn't on the ship. He had left for shore once more for Lily's benefit. And now he was roaming the streets of a large commercial city near her home town, buying cigarettes and sipping on a cup of black coffee. With aviators and a heavy parka coat, he was unrecognizable if he came across Maureen which he knew wouldn't happen anyway.

The weather was gloomy and dull, the shaded by grey clouds and the lack of people evident to Jack. As he brought some several bottles of liquor for general use and some food for Lily which he would heat later, he came across a jewellery store which was lavish yet popular with those who could afford the extensive mix of gold and diamonds that it offered.

He popped in and lifted the aviators that shielded his dark eyes onto his head. As soon as the assistants of the store noticed their fifth customer for that day, they ushered a middle aged woman to him to state their deals and 'cheap' prices ranging from ruby necklaces to sapphire earrings.

Jack held up a hand to stop her and instead inquired her to show him the most expensive jewellery they had in store. He delved his hand into his pocket to pull out a platinum credit card that was linked to a confidential Swiss bank awarded to Jack by the 'management'. The heavy eyed woman who smelt of designer perfume ran off to consult the manager who insisted her would serve the strange man who no doubt had a lot of money to spend.

"If you would follow me please sir." The manager was around fifty with a suited five' o clock shadow and a pinstripe suit with expensive cuff links. His bulging hand decorated with gold signet rings pushed against a door behind a jewellery counter. And he forcibly grinned at Jack making a cue that he should follow him. Jack surveyed the room as soon as he entered and he wasn't surprised that this back room was spacious with a small set apart leather chairs that he could tell were newly ordered.

There were no windows but it was well lit due to a large, valuable chandelier that only complimented the array of jewels in three glass cabinets that winked at him in the artificial light. This was where the real buyers came.

"Would you like any champagne sir?"

Jack shook his head and dropped his empty coffee cup on a glass table and set his bags on one of the leather chairs. He walked over superiorly to the glass cabinets, hands in his jeans while his eyes gazed at the unbelievable collection in front of him.

"Are you looking for anything in particular sir?" The manager moved towards him and craned his neck to look what the mysterious man was looking at in the cabinet. Jack turned round and looked at the store's manager square in the eyes.

"I want the best ring you have."

Immediately, the manager came to the third cabinet and opened up one side to pull out a ring displayed in a blue velvet box. He offered it towards Jack, studying Jack's facial expression to see whether his willing customer would approve. Jack took it from his hands and studied the overwhelming diamond held by a heavy gold ring base.

"It's a 15 carat diamond imbedded in a Swiss produced gold ring."

"How much?"

"$1 million dollars sir...with the case of course."

Jack gave the jeweller a brief nod and set the ring in its case on the glass cabinet. He delved into his right jean pocket to pull out his unlimited credit card that with evident markings was connected to a confidential Swiss bank account. The manager's eyes were wide as Jack handed the card to him.

"You handle the card, I collect the ring." Without another word, the manager excused himself to use the cashier machine in the main store. Jack felt no inclination to watch him and simply perched himself on a leather seat, his eyes set on the velvet box holding the glittering diamond that he knew any woman in the world would pine for.

After a short wait, the manager re-entered with a grin that could only be compared to the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland.

"The process has been completed sir, if there is anything else-"

"I would like the box placed inside a long thin box in white and silver wrapping with a bow. It's a surprise." Jack smiled curtly and the manager bowed his head returned his card with a reluctant hold. He hurried over to take the velvet box to one of his employee's to wrap.

Jack pocketed the card and waited manger returned for the last time with a thin long box that was so elegantly wrapped it was as if it the task has been carried out by fairies. Jack didn't waste his time as he took the box from the manager's grasping hands, gave him a stiff nod and walked past him and out of the store without a glance at the gushing employee's. He knew the manager was so star struck with this enigmatic million dollar sale that he had forgotten to rehearse his stammering gratitude and Jack was glad as he reluctant to maintain his civil facade in front of the manager. The pompous manager and his employees all thought he was a disguised socialite, celebrity or millionaire.

He smiled like the devil himself as he slipped his aviators back on. His chiselled features and white toothed smile caused a seventeen year old girl to choke on her milkshake as he walked past her. Her gaze never left his back until he turned round the corner and out of her sight.

Jack simply laughed.

#####################################

Lily had found herself roaming the hallways, smoking and bored out of mind. Even after an hour nap she forced herself to take; she felt rather tired for no reason and instead decided to call on Jack, caving into her needs.

As she knocked on his door and he didn't answer, she tried again and called out his name. A few seconds passed and sighing, she tried the handle to find that she could enter. Lily raised an eyebrow at the fact that it wasn't locked and stepped into the room to find it was empty. Jack was nowhere to be seen and anxiety immediately settled in. She wanted to rush forward and explore his hide out personally but she knew it was so wrong. Lily squeezed her eyes shut, intensified her grip on the door handle and walked backwards to shut the door but just as she turned to walk away, her eyes flicked back to the door handle.

Swearing under her breath at her curiosity, she re-opened the door and with an eagle's haughty vision, she moved forward and examined the soulless room full of empty glasses, full ashtrays and scattered bottles.

She turned to her left and noticed a lone white door which she guessed must lead into his bedroom but as she approached it, her heart fell when she noted the keyhole. Lily rattled at its door knob but to no avail, Jack had clearly remembered to lock this room. She breathed deep and sat herself down on the chair that he had sat in the first time she saw his quarters. Moving around in the chair to make herself comfortable while she thought of where the key was for his room, she felt a tiny bulge under the padding of the heavy chair that she only felt after some serious wriggling.

Lily raised an eyebrow and jumped up then brought herself to her knees, peering at the sedan chair in interest. She tugged at the heavy cushion and lifted it up to find a drilled thin square hole that held a small album that hit the surface of the chair so that the slightest bump could be detected.

Her heart was ferociously beating in her heart and she dismissed the need for the key to his room as stood now, eyeing the unlabelled black leather cover of the miniature album that she guessed held one photo each side of the page. Knowing that she was breaking a million of Jack's rules, she hesitated to open it but decided to nevertheless.

Lily was plunged into the first Polaroid photo with its all thick white border which provided space for annotation. But before she could read the scrawling, sharpie words under the photo, she saw herself in the photo.

With a glance she had identified where and when the photo was taken. She was attending a house party and was about seventeen, wearing a skin tight dress with high wedge heels. The photo was taken not too far from her but it appeared the old Lily had not sensed a camera presence as she talking to someone who was not captured in the Polaroid. Her eyes were alight, her smile seductive as she held a red plastic cup half full of whiskey. She was a little gone by then Lily remembered but it was not the photo that worried her the most. The annotation she forced her stunned, dilated eyes to read haunted her.

_Lily – 17 and drunk at a house party talking to a pubescent boy. _

Lily swallowed deep and with a deep self-hatred she turned the page to find on the back of the first page, another photo of her but this time she was nine years old and laughing openly with her older brother at a fair. She reminisced for a short time and could picture the scene and almost smell the tempting popcorn and hear the beckoning music.

The annotation mentioned everything she had so vividly depicted: _Lily – 9 at a fair. Laughing with her 11 year old brother, Sean. _

Lily's knees weakened as she saw the next picture and she herself down on an opposite chair slowly. Her head spun, her mouth became dry and her heart seemed to become stuck in her throat.

It was a photo of her outside a bar in a, hooker high heels, booty denim shorts and a revealing crop top. She was smoking and crying, alone and cold. Like the two previous photos before, she didn't see that someone was taking a photo of her.

_Lily – 18, alone and drunk outside a bar. She's smoking to calm herself over a groping pervert. _

Her hands trembled as she studied the third photo and the emotions she felt that lonesome night where life seemed so overbearing returned to her. She felt humiliated that he or someone else had caught that vulnerable moment without her knowledge.

Anger flooded her senses and before she was about to throw the album across the room in a mixture of fright and disgust, Jack's voice pierced through her.

"And what the fuck do you think you're doing?" His tone was beyond the warning stage and she felt her heart sink to her stomach now suffering as she lips parted but no words came. Her turbulent mood that half a second ago could have produced colourful language now failed her and left her speechless.

He had caught her in the act, caught her dumbfounded and red handed. She was ashamed and frustrated yet frightened and righteous. The invasion into her private life, the documented stalking shook her yet she didn't want to see how far Jack or his accomplice had gone and so shut the album.

There was a moment of electric silence that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise and then, she heard Jack drop heavy baggage to the floor and move behind her. Lily dropped the album to the floor and held her head high, staring at the wall as she searched for words.

Jack was in front of her now, looking down at her with his wild eyes. His fists were balled, his veins appearing on his tensed forehead. He was brewing up a temper storm and Lily was its victim.

"How fucking_ dare_ you enter my quarters without my say you little-"

"And what is that?!" Lily burst out her finger pointed at the violating insight into her private life that took itself in the form of the album. Jack knew she had seen the pictures but a belittled part of him refused to address it. However, her insolence and cheek infuriated Jack, he simply saw red now, his anger reaching boiling point.

He growled; the noise a late warning to Lily who was now pressed against the chair by her shoulders. She struggled in the chair, trying to fight Jack's concrete hold. Lily wanted to stand up and walk away but his two hands pressing down on her with his full weight was too much to handle. Lily felt tears coming as she stared at Jack who didn't seem human anymore. He reminded her of a monster, his eyes penetrating hers, his mouth curled into a snare and his pressure on her shoulders increasing.

"Jack-please!"

And just like that Jack relinquished his hands and she was free to leave. Lily hung forward, her shoulders were aching as she inhaled deeply. Closing her eyes, she let tears slide down her cheeks as she decided she didn't want to look at Jack anymore, she couldn't bear to see that look in his eyes, the disappointment mixed with anger in his face.

"Look at me."

She did as he ordered her to do and with bleary eyes, she peered up at him. Jack's face was crumpled with emotion, his previous sneer was now a saddened grimace and his eyes were glassy and soft.

"I warned you Lily...for fuck sake, you know I warned you" Lily breathed deep once more and wiped the tear stains from her face. He had lied to her and hurt her and he was blaming her entirely.

"Jack...I was lonely, so lonely. You didn't lock the door, you didn't answer to my calls. I sat in your chair and then I felt it underneath me and I found it okay? I've seen three pictures, that's all. I know I broke the rules but you lied to me, you've hurt me and you've _humiliated _me with that album."

Jack stared at her, finding himself lost for words. He noted her pale face, her weary expression and her shaking hands clasping her neck in a form of weak defence. She was so...susceptible and even though she had done wrong, he had done more to her than she could ever know.

"Lily, you're...my prisoner, you must understand that-"

"You haven't been treating me like one till now. And I'm sure that this isn't the only...thing you have kept secret."

"And so what Lily?" Jack replied, his voice calm and steady, his demeanour emotionless in comparison to the sensitive Lily who felt the secret Jack slipping from her fingers. As she held his gaze, she pictured the images of her and Jack laughing, drinking and falling asleep together. It was a montage, a caution of what was too come. Jack would ignore her, show his contempt towards her over the next few days leaving her lonely once more and helplessly pining for him.

But she didn't relent.

"What's in your room then Jack? Why is it locked?"

"Because I don't use it." Jack hissed at her, his fury appearing once more. Lily pursed his lips and stood, ready to leave, ready to regret her actions. But she had to have the last say.

"Why not?!" Lily questioned him, her nostrils flared and her arms crossed in defiance. Jack said nothing. He simply crouched down and picked up the album, placed it back in its hidden compartment and re-arranged the chair so he could sit on it. A few seconds passed where he stared down at his thighs, trying to drum up an excuse, a lazy reason as to why he never slept. But he could find none as real as the truth.

He glanced at the emotional Lily and opened his mouth to speak, his eyes meeting hers, his black heart changing colour as he studied her bright emerald irises.

"I find it hard to sleep anymore...because I keep thinking about you."

With his words, his defeated attitude, her emotions broke. She walked towards him at a snail's pace and when she came to him, she fell to her knees and laid her head on his knee. Craving for his hold, Lily lifted her head, giving herself up to him once more.

"I-I just missed you"

With a swooping move, he pulled her up and onto his lap. She willingly lay across his lap, her fingers tugged affectionately at his collar, her warm breath hitting his cheek as her head fit almost too perfectly into the crook of his neck.

Lily was disappointed in herself for being so accepting of the secret she had discovered but losing him right now would be even worse. Pursing her plump lips, she inched forward and kissed his cheek and as soon as she did, Jack's face turned and Lily edged her face from his as she regarded his dark, bottomless eyes.

With a tough hand, he grabbed her chin and jerked her lips towards his. Lily was powerless and ashamedly eager to experience his intoxicating kiss. He was rough but he was so irresistible as his tongue pushed against her lips. She was so confused even though she knew his attention to her was what she craved for. Her hands held the sides of his head as she moved over him to straddle him readily. Jack's need for her was intensify, he wanted her so badly. He felt as though he could kiss away the unearthing of her dedicated photo album, of their fights or his flippant ways.

He found his way to her neck running hot with her blood and he tugged slightly on her hair as he ravished her skin. As if she was scared that she would die any moment, she held onto him for dear life, her eyes squeezed shut and her mouth now wide as his hand travelled past her navel to tease her with his hand.

But as he reached it, his desire heightening, he heard her give a small cry and felt her hands now push against his chest. He got the hint, she wanted him to stop and so his expert touch halted and he instead, he held her body to his.

Lily's was resting her head against his neck know, her heat for him calming as she listened to his barely audible breathing. She stroked his face softly and ignored the dampness of her underwear. With a gentle kiss from Jack on her exposed temple, she decided she didn't want to think about the album anymore or the morals of their current situation.

All she wanted to do was stay like this with him until the sun went down.


	10. Chapter 10

If you peered out of the rusty porthole in Jack's quarter's you could see it was pitch black. Night had rolled in, flattening the day and with it came a flow of neat whiskey from Jack's decanter and the room was filled with smoke from the cigarettes their lungs had suffered from.

Lily's smile was intoxicating to Jack who stared at with desire as she sat in his lap, sipping on the whiskey that warmed her as it travelled down into her empty stomach. They were laughing now at something Jack had said, his charm recovered their previous heated exchanged. Her longing to be with him this way was fulfilled, she was strangely happy, her mood had changed.

The way he stared into her eyes made her dizzy, his smell of smoke, salt and expensive cologne made her wild. Everything about him had her under his spell and they both knew it. His hand was rested on her soft thigh and her scent was undeniable.

He reached over to his packet of dwindling cigarettes and placed one in his mouth and lit it with a lighter resting next to the pack. She watched him take a drag and before he could exhale, his hand grabbed the back of her head and brought her lips to his. And as he opened his mouth, so did she and he exhaled into her awaiting mouth, inhaling the smoke. She smiled at him, her eyes glassy as she leant her head back and exhaled the smoke into the air above.

"I've always wanted to do that" Lily giggled, taking another sip of her whiskey and snuggling into his shoulder. His smirked as he felt no need to reply. As she finished off her glass, Jack got up to pour her another and she lay across his sedan armchair. Lily leant her head back to watch him pour them another glass each and she smiled to herself as she saw the cigarette hanging from his lips, the smoke dwindling into the air from his puffs.

Defiantly, she stood, lifted up the pillow of the chair and brought out the album. As she sat and opened it once more, there was a clatter of glass against wood. Lily looked up at Jack who stood at her, staring at her in question. She reached out an open hand and her grin looked accepting, almost down beaten.

"It doesn't worry me. Get over here Jack and we'll look at this together." Lily was almost pleading in her drunken state. He knew she shouldn't have any more to drink but he has poured her another anyway.

His shock at her acceptance of his violation into her private life dissolved and he picked up the drinks and set them down at the table near Lily. She slid over slightly and patted the empty space next to her, the album hanging one of her hands.

He sat and inhaled the cigarette as she rested against his side, staring at the first photo of her she had seen earlier. Her beauty, wild eyes and naivety hadn't changed since the photo and he sensed that she was aware of it too.

Together, they flicked through photos of her as if it was daily routine. She found new photos of her that intrigued her and fascinated her. One photo was of her asleep in a bathtub at a house party, another was one of her sun tanning in her back garden. When she peered close, she saw her face twisted in a frown and she remembered that moment in time when she heard her brother's friends call out corny chat up lines from his window.

As she turned a page, she came to a set of four small photos which made her throat dry instantly. It was her in her room, in black seductive underwear, studying her image in her floor length mirror. Each photo was taken from outside her open, curtain less window, from different angles.

Jack soaked in her expression and he noted how fragile she really was. She was so young, so easy to manipulate and he felt...pity. He stubbed out his cigarette, took the album from her hands unchallenged and shut it, throwing it to the floor.

Her hands were still in the same position as before and her facial expression had remained unchanged. His hands reached out to touch her cheeks and he kissed her forehead and pulled her against his chest. Jack felt responsible for her, for her feelings and ignoring the protest inside of him, he got up. Lily looked up at him with bambi eyes, worried he'd leave her but he smiled at her because...'everything was fine'.

With confidence, he kissed her softly and told her to shut her eyes and she smiled sadly but played along with him. As her lids blocked her vision, he hurried over to her present and as he stood in front of her once more, he kissed her lips again, the taste of whiskey lingering.

"Here" Jack whispered, his face full of emotion as he handed her the long white box decorated with silver ribbon. Her eyes were dilated, her breath caught in her throat as she saw he had given her a gift.

She slowly unwound the ribbon, blocking out thoughts of anticipation. But as she lifted the lid, as she saw nothing but empty space and a smaller velvet box, her mouth opened wide in shock.

Lily picked up the velvet box and opened it quickly, the large box falling as the feelings of excitement washed over her. And as she saw the sparkling diamond, the biggest she had ever seen, the most impressionable, the most beautiful and breathtaking stone set in gold she felt herself melt. Jack, her captor had given her the large ring that must have cost an absolute fortune. He had splashed out on her at least twenty five times over.

Then the questions that had been ready to pounce came alive and flooded her senses.

_Why? How much? Where from? How long had he planned this? What does this mean? Is this a...proposal?_

She was lost for words, unable to speak. It was too much, this was all too much. Jack broke the ice, his voice ripping into the silence that threatened to swallow Lily whole.

"It's yours Lily."

She blinked rapidly, trying to process her pressing thoughts but Jack knew every inch of her and so he dropped to his knees and plucked the ring from it case delicately. He took her left ring finger and slipped it on. Lily stared at it, her mind overwhelmed, her heart pumping ridiculously in her chest.

"I...I" The weight of it engulfed her and it seemed as though it was made for her, as if this sparkling diamond had control over her mind, her heart.

"It's just a token of my...I don't know." Jack shrugged and smiled at her once more. Lily couldn't bring herself to give him in a million kisses. In fact she was finding it hard to breath and even harder to think.

"Wh-what does this...mean?" Lily asked him or rather herself as her eyes were still fixed on the heavy ring. With those burning words, Jack stood.

"It means that I don't hate you."

His response made her chuckle and in turn, he did too. Finally, she lifted her head up to meet his eyes and she jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. His surprise had convinced her Jack had changed. His previous treatment of her had faded into the past; his hard words, rough handling and all his wrongs he had committed were now rights.

A tiny part of her acknowledged that this was crazy, she had turned crazy from these infectious feelings she had attained but nothing could stop her from kissing his neck, pulling at his shirt. She wanted him badly; she wanted his hands on her, travelling over her body.

But before she could drop on her knees and tug at his trousers, Jack stopped her with a single look. He simply gave her a sweet smile that was full of words he didn't need to say. Lily understood.

She was wasted but aware he was unwilling to have her now. Not now, not yet.

So instead, she leaned in close and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you Jack, it's beautiful."

His hands slipped from her waist as he went over to a cupboard and pulled out an old record player. Lily watched him as he plucked a record that looked modern. He placed it inside the old record player and got it started up with a flick of the hand. The slow song that filled Lily's ears would now never leave her memory.

_You said I was the most exotic flower_

_Holding me tight in our final hour_

_I don't know how you convince them and get them, boy_

_I don't know what you do, but you're unbelievable  
I don't know how you get over, get over  
Someone as dangerous, tainted as long as you_

Jack held out a hand, Lily took it and together, with their bodies pressed up against each other's and a longing look on their faces, they swayed to the beat of the music. They were both intoxicated, madly affected by their own actions. And they had no one to blame, no one to think about or anyone to judge.

#########################

Maureen was sitting on the living room sofa, staring at the bright glare of the TV. However, she wasn't focused on the news. She was focused on her plan.

She knew she needed backup, one more person to venture with her on this mission to save Lily but she had no friends. And so she turned to her first born child who entered into the room, a Chinese take away carton in hand. He slumped down next to her and tucked in with a fork, his eyes focused on the large breasted female news reporter.

"Sean." Maureen turned to her son, her eyes firm but her face expressionless.

He swallowed his mouthful of food and looked at her, surprised she had spoken. His mother had been quiet for the past few days, dedicated to house work and not even speaking about Lily.

"I want you to hire small boat for me. I want it in a week's time. No later."

Sean stared her and nodded slowly, knowing what was being asked of him.

"And another thing Sean, I want you to come with me to get Lily back. It will be an overnight job and we need your father's collection of guns in the attic. I know you can use them. We're going to sail out and get her back. It's going to be dangerous and I might get hurt but we've got to do this Sean...we've got too...but your father can't know."

And Maureen leant back against the sofa, hands running over her. The stress and worry she hadn't let show the couple of past days unfolding in front of Sean. In response to her words, he set down his Chinese and held her against his chest.

"Mum, we're going to get Lily back we will and it'll be okay, everything will be okay."

"Will you do it Sean?" Maureen mumbled, her eyes tired, her vision blurred.

"I will."

And those two words gave her all the comfort and hope she needed to wait for one more week.

###########################

Lily awoke in her bed and the memories of last night came back to her in flashes each time she blinked. She held up her hand and studied the breath taking ring that weighed down her dainty finger. The morning rays hit the large diamond and it sparkled beautifully, twinkling and glittering at her.

She smiled and let herself fall back down onto the soft silk sheets of her bed, stretching out her limbs and grinning at the ceiling. She knew Jack would come find her soon and so she hopped out of bed at the thought of him and ran a hot bath. As waited for the bath to fill, she lit herself a cigarette and felt her mind become over run with images of Jack. She pictured his cheekbones, his enigmatic eyes and that daring, dashing smile that could melt her within seconds.

Slipping Jack's ring off her finger, she set it down on the desk and stubbed out the cigarette.

Lily stripped off and settled herself down into the steaming water and turned off the tap, she left the bathroom door open. For a while, she lay in the soothing water, washing herself and filling the water with bubbles. And as she relaxed and breathed deep, she heard her bedroom door creak.

Her eyes were now wide open and her head turned to see Jack standing in the bathroom door way, smiling at her sweetly. She smiled at him and the instant need for his lips against hers rushed into her system.

As a signal for him to come to her, she reached out to him, the water level decrease as her chest was exposed to the air. Slowly, he moved towards her and crouching low, their intense eyes met and he gave her a soft kiss.

He stared at her, studied her eyes, her lips and her elegant shoulders that sloped. He stood and retrieved a clean towel. As he turned, she stood in the bath and he watched. His eyes dark as he appreciated her flowing curves and the way the water droplets ran down her collar bones and off her perked nipples.

Jack walked over to her and covered her petite frame with the towel, kissing her once more.

"I'll see in you in 10, I'm off to make breakfast" And with that, he left, his sauntering figure leaving her vision as he turned the corner and walked out of her room.

Lily smiled to herself and got out of the bath, draining the water and getting ready. She choose a white baby doll dress and after she rushed through sprays of perfume and dabs of makeup, she sat on her bed waiting attentively for him to call on her. In the meanwhile, she studied his gift of a ring once more, her heart yearning for him.


	11. Chapter 11

They sat at the breakfast table, their two plates full of steaming bacon and eggs wafting an enticing smell right under their noses. Lily started eating but kept her focus on Jack in front of her who was playing with the food with his fork.

"Not hungry?" Lily asked him, her smile genuine.

"Not as much as I thought I was no." Jack replied, his eyes travelling over her form. He wasn't hungry at all. Usually, he could eat food in front of her but today he just couldn't. A sense of morality had arrested him and thoughts of their intimate moments started flashing back to him in an array of kaleidoscope colours.

His eyes noted the ring he had given her winking at him on her finger. He shouldn't have given it to her. Hell, he shouldn't have even brought it. Something had possessed him, she had possessed him and now he couldn't get away.

He knew better though than to accuse her of using her charms and beauty without examining his part in their now twisted attraction. His moments of weakness, his ultimate desire for her and his lack of clarification had led them to this point, this point of enamoured wanton need for one another.

"Are you okay Jack?" He looked up at her to find her face lined with concern. She had set her fork down and her hand was now reaching for his. Instantly, he pulled back and leaned against the chair, running his hands over his face. His facade was slipping, the old Jack Ferriman was disappearing and now he felt vulnerable.

"Just...just a bit tired." Jack replied, dropping his hands and giving her the same old grin that would normally reassure her but it didn't this time round. She stared down and pushed her half eaten food away. She didn't need food, she needed him.

Jack delved in his pockets and pulled out his cigarettes, he knew the nicotine hit wouldn't fail him. He took one and lit it, inhaling the smoke deep. After he exhaled, he slid the packet and his lighter over to her. She took one and lit it too but watched him take another drag before she took one herself.

"Jack, you've never been tired before."

With her insistent words, the tension inside of him came out of him full pelt. He stood with such force that his chair fell to the floor, creating a large bang that cause Lily to jump in her seat.

"Just drop it."

His words were venom to her, something she had not encountered for what seemed like days. She was speechless.

Jack closed his eyes and walked round to stand by her. Lily didn't look at him as she took another drag of her cigarette half heartedly. Both of his hands rested on her shoulders as his cigarette hung from his lips like a cowboy.

"Jack, don't just don't. I know what you're thinking about. And it's okay that you're confused about us-"

She felt his hands drop from her shoulders and a pang of regret hit her, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Talking about us...it doesn't work." Jack warned her coldly and took a step back, ready to walk away. But she made him stay as he watched her stub her cigarette out on a piece of bacon and stood to turn to face him.

"Then just kiss me."

A tense three seconds of them staring at one another passed as the sexual electricity in the air hit an all time high. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbed it on the table and then pulled her too him, kissing her passionately. She felt herself melt in his hold as his did so, her heart beating wildly.

And then, it was as if a monster had taken over him. He lifted her up and leaned her against a near, cleared table. His fingers fumbled for the zipper on the back of her dress and he ravished her neck and she ran her fingertips over his back, digging her nails into his flesh and bit down onto the delicate skin of her neck with appetite.

He unzipped her and wiggled it from her, then moved onto her bar, unclasping it expertly and discarding it on the floor. Lily, drowning in shock and desire, undid the buttons on his shirt carelessly as if she was doing it in slow motion.

Jack kissed her again, his tongue entering his mouth. His hands trailed over her soft, perky breasts and then travelled downwards to pull her silk underwear from her, determined to have her. The daylight from the glass wall, hit her curves beautifully and his desire increased.

She didn't protest as lowered himself onto his knees, kissing her heated womanhood. He trailed his tongue upwards until he reached her nub and he sucked on it, making Lily give out a suppressed moan. For countless minutes, his mouth made love to her dripping wet core. His hands grabbed onto her thighs as he looked up to see her face. Lily's eyes were closed, her mouth formed in a perfect O. He knew she was ready for something more. His right thumb stroked her sensitive nub as he entered one of his left fingers. Her walls tensed, she was so tight. He pumped his finger in and out of her slowly at first but he picked up the pace as her back curved and her hands dug onto the top of the table, releasing more groans of pleasure.

He then added another finger, causing Lily to cry out in a mix of pain, surprise and pleasure. As his tongue returned to her nub, she went wild, her legs were trembling as the two of his fingers entered her harder and faster. His tongue was unforgiving on her clit, his right hand was holding her one leg down so hard against the side of the table she felt a jolt of pain. It was soon diminished as she felt an intense build of pleasure rising inside of her.

"Fuck yes-fuck Jack-fuck"

Her hands reached for his head and she ran her fingers through his thick hair, pulling on a tuft she had gathered in one hand.

And as he sucked on her clit once more, her arms shook and her legs tensed before she hit the peak of pleasure. Lily let out a cry and her once curved back, hit the tabletop as her inner walls gripped around Jack's fingers. She was breathing heavily as Jack pulled his two fingers from her. They were slick, coated in her juices. Her hand dropped from his head and she flopped against the table.

He kissed her wet core and then stood. A few seconds passed where her eyes were still shut and so Jack stood over her, eyeing her erected nipples, heaving chest and tiny waist. Jack lifted up his hand and sucked on his two fingers that he had used on her. Lily opened her eyes and met his satisfied stare as he savoured her juices.

She sat up and tugged on his head, willing him to kiss her. He kissed her hard, lifting her from the table and in response she wrapped her legs around him. Their lips parted and Jack saw her smile, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes radiant with fulfilment.

"I...I..."

"Shhh, you don't have to talk." Jack replied, giving her another peck on the lips. She giggled like a little child and hugged him, her face pressed against his neck.

"Lay with me in bed" Lily whispered into his ear, her voice sulky and seductive. He rubbed her back and carried off towards her bedroom, leaving her scattered clothes on the dining room floor.

* * *

Lily's former prison was now a sweet escape from reality. Her room on the empty, enigmatic ship was meant to hold her to ransom but Jack had taken over that job. The air was full of smoke as they took drags from their cigarettes in perfect unison.

Jack's clothes had been discarded and together they lay naked, entangled between the silk sheets, their bodies made to fit each others. With a flick of their wrists, ash fell from their cigarettes onto the ashtray Jack balanced on his washboard stomach. Lily's eyes were diverted to hers defined arm muscles and inching closer, she kissed his exposed bicep five times, trailing downwards towards his forearm as she did so.

He noted her show of affection but kept his gaze on the white washed ceiling above him. The taste of smoke had not taken away the sweet taste of Lily still lingering on his palette. As he closed his eyes, breathing deep and inhaling smoke once more, flashbacks of the events twenty minutes ago came rushing back to him. He smiled as he remembered how her lower back curved and her lips parted in desire.

Lily stubbed out her cigarette and Jack followed suit. He leaned over to set the ashtray on the desk and leaning back to face his pretty little play thing, he saw her sat up, her breasts greeting him.

A surge of need washed over him and like a tiger attacking his prey, he jumped on her, kissing and biting at her neck, his fingers trailing over her baby soft skin. She responded quickly to his touch, under his spell forever.

But before his fingers could reach her heated womanhood she stopped his, grabbing at his shoulders sharply. His head rose to meet her stare that pierced through him.

"I...I want you to promise me something Jack."

At the sign of commitment, Jack rolled off her and faced her, his entrancing eyes stone cold. He didn't want to be at the mercy of her curves when promises had to be made.

"What?"

Lily, a little disgruntled took a deep breath and gave him a watery smile. Her arms reached out to envelop him and so he edged closer to accept her hold on him.

"I want you to promise me that whatever happens, you'll never let me go. You'll never forget me."

Jack's felt himself grow cold in her arms.

"I promise."

The two words he was reluctant to utter slipped out from his pursed lips.

And with his edgy reassurance that she gratefully accepted, she brought his face to hers and kissed him hard, her body pressed up against his in heated passion once more. They both knew the deal.

His fingers and mouth ravished her womanhood in quick time and he enjoyed seeing her grab the bed sheets in thick fistfuls, her cries echoing off the walls. As she came the second time that day, she immediately sunk into the mattress dizzy with pleasure.

Before he could lie next to her, she jumped up and proceeded to return the favour. He didn't protest as her hands stimulated him and then her mouth. Lily was good, very good at pleasuring a man.

He held her head down and let out a groan as she took him deep in her mouth. He was amazed at how much she could fit in her mouth and as her lips tightened around his large, throbbing member, he felt himself melt inside. As his thrusts in her mouth quickened and his grip on her hair increased, he knew he couldn't hold back. His toes curled and he released in her mouth. With a large gulp, she had swallowed it all.

And in the dazed bliss, he looked down to see a Lily look up at him devilishly, a vixen smile forming on her face.

She was his. She was always going to be his.

* * *

Jack had left her again, alone in the bed that he had laid her down on. He knew he shouldn't have gone, she might wake up frightened but he had to be alone with his thoughts.

He was just round the corner, slumped against the wall and now smoking a cigarette. He felt terribly confused as if a black cloud was swamping his mind.

He gripped his head with his free hand and pushed his body off the wall, taking another drag to inhale the nicotine smoke. Jack didn't know what had become of himself lately. He was so different, so..._human._

Once again, the all too common self dissatisfaction washed over him like a wave. He was being soppy, kind and almost needy for her company, her smiles and sweet laughter to fill his ears. Jack needed to get a fucking grip of his revenge plan that he had planned for all these years that could come to nothing all for this girl.

Jack tightened his hand into a fist as he walked away towards the deck. The only place he was allowed to go to.

As he reached the deck, the salty air swarmed round him. It was cold but he didn't feel it, he hardly felt anything. He moved towards the bow of the ship and looked out in the dark night, seeing no lights, hardly seeing the foam of waves or isolated rocks. He only heard the waves of the thunderous sea slap against the ship. The moon and its stars were not strong tonight unlike the Jack's moral awareness as he leant on the bow.

If Lily wanted Jack to sleep with her then Jack would find it incredibly hard to resist. The last woman he had was a year ago. She was a full time sinner in her late twenties and had begged for him before her death. She was that kind of pretty plain and compared to Lily, she was downright ugly. Even though he was still collecting souls up to 2 weeks prior before his revenge plan, he hadn't come across any other doomed female souls which in truth, management preferred.

Even if he had, Jack would have been reluctant to waste himself on them. He did have bigger fish to fry which came in the form of Lily. Ferriman wasn't ever fully set on seducing Epp's daughter. In fact, it wasn't really part of his big plan. He had decided that if she was irresistible then he'd take her. To him, it would just be a bonus.

But now, as he breathed in the frosty oxygen, he had realised that instead, it was as if Lily was seducing him. Willing him to take her innocence and make her his. It wasn't as if Jack was doing his best to refuse her. He finished his cigarette and flicked it overboard into the sea's waiting waves. Closing his eyes and hanging his head he knew he had to finish what he started.

Jack had a choice, he could have her or not. Confessedly, the former was appealing to him.

* * *

Lily rolled over and opened her eyes in a daze. She reached out for Jack but he wasn't there. She blinked hard and surveyed the empty, cold space beside her. He didn't want to stay. Suppressed emotions shape shifted into a vulture, pecking at her vulnerability, her worries and her insecurities. She ran a hand over the crinkled bed sheet to smooth out the slight imprint he left. The only sign he was ever there with her.

She dragged herself out of the tied down dirty sheets that felt clammy against her skin. She stood and felt a wave of cold air hit her body full force, causing the hair on her arms to rise and her nipples to erect in defence.

Shaking, Maureen's previous daughter walked over to her closet and slipped on a pink baby doll shift that was see through in any harsh light.

Her mouth was dry, her heart battling with her head over the man she felt she couldn't function one second without. If this was love, she was well and truly fucked.

Whistling to herself, her eyes sunken and her cheeks hollow, she wandered the corridor until she came to the kitchen, passing her littered clothes, a painful reminder of how deep she had got into the situation. She poured herself a glass of water and gulped at it. It took her another two more glasses to satisfy her thirst and when her fingers slipped from the cold glass, her legs buckled underneath her and she was slumped on the floor.

As if it was a signal for him to appear, Jack walked in, his eyes immediately narrowing onto the curled figure of Lily.

"Are you okay?"

Lily looked up at him and her empty stare struck a chord within him.

"No."

He didn't need an explanation or a reason. He just need she need to be held, to be loved by none other than him.

Jack rushed forwards and picked her up bridal style, her body feeling lighter than a few days ago. His eyes ran over her form, the flimsy pink cloth giving him a full show of her body underneath.

Lily's hands reached out to touch his cheeks and their eyes met. With tears in her eyes and heartbreak seeping from every fibre of her being, she spoke the words which would be burned onto his brain for all of time.

"You've made me weak Jack. I don't even know who I am anymore without you. I know and you know this is all a little...wrong but I don't care anymore. I just want to lay with you and wake up to find you still next to me. You've promised me you'll never let go, that you'll never forget so don't leave me sleeping like you already have because when you do, a little piece of me leaves with you and I grow even weaker. Just-just hold me."

And the tears rolled down her cheeks slowly, her eyes were red, her heart beating furiously. Jack brought her to him and her arms snaked around his neck in a grip so tight it could be compared to a boa restrictor's merciless hold.

Just like that, she stole his heart. It was hers and he knew it, even though she was oblivious to it and he hoped it would stay that way.

Because he knew that the time would soon come when they would be separated forever and all that he would have left to remind himself of her was her words, her lingering smell and the memories that could never be destroyed by her or anyone else, let alone himself.


	12. Chapter 12

They sat at the same old dining room table. It was dark out and Jack lit the room with a dozen candles to illuminate a warm, bright light that cast shadows. It was silent as they dined on Chinese food, another favourite of Lily's. None spoke. If you were standing in the room, looking on at the star crossed lovers, you could feel the burning tension between them.

Lily was ravenous and she guzzled the food down, not caring where the food came from and how Jack had obtained it. Jack studied her as he pushed his half eaten plate away from him and reached forwards to grab his glass full of white wine. Her eyes red and skin had seemed to lose its glow. Her hours lying with him in bed earlier had not soothed her.

She hadn't changed into another set of clothes and although Jack enjoyed the sensual view of her through his see through pink slip, he knew she should be dressed warmer. But he didn't voice his judgement. Instead, he decided it was best she shouldn't become irritated or treated like a child. Lily was like glass, fragile.

As she finished chewing the last morsel of food, she proceeded to sip on her third glass of white wine. Jack chugged back his fifth glass and then set the dainty flute glass down, pulling out a cigarette. Lily met her observant gaze and handed her one, sliding a lighter across the table to her.

Her clothes that once scattered the dining room floor had been collected up by Jack. But she could still picture their moment vividly. Taking a drag from her cigarette, she studied him openly.

"Are you staying with me tonight?" She asked him, her voice noticeably feeble.

In response, he gave her a curt nod and focused on his cigarette. He knew he couldn't leave her in this state by herself. She needed him right now, more than anything.

"Jack..."

Her eyes were pleading for him, her hand slid out to meet his resting on the table top.

"What?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at her words and to show his affection, his hand moved to rest on hers.

Then, it was like Lily had come to life. Her eyes brightened and her smile widened. She leaped up and pounced on him, wrapping her legs around him. Her cigarette dangled between her fingers as she kissed her lips and moved down to his neck.

Jack chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you to bed."

Their fortress of silk sheets and ashtrays full with cigarette butts was awaiting them dutifully. They snuggled deep into the cold sheets and they held each other. Jack's shoes were set neatly at the foot of the bed and Jack whispered in her ear.

"Good night Lil's"

She giggled sweetly at his new nickname for her and kissed his lips once more before shuffling deep into his hold. Lily closed her eyes but sleep did not come. Instead, she lay awake, listening to his breathing fall into a rhythmic pattern, he had fallen asleep so easily.

Lily had a thousand thoughts running through her mind that needed to be said to Jack, to anyone who would listen. But as far as she knew it was just them on this ghost ship, just them and no one else to save her from an impending fate.

And swiftly, she heard a sudden downpour of rain assaulting the ship. Curious, she slipped out from under Jack's hold and looked out of the porthole. There were flashes of lightning, a heavy thunder that seeped fear into her bones and a relentless rain decreasing the visibility that was already low enough.

Sighing, she moved away from the porthole and fumbled in the dark for a cigarette from Jack's pack and a lighter. She inhaled the smoke and didn't appreciate the nicotine hit as much as she would have.

Settling down on the floor, she looked up at Jack sleeping soundly. He seemed so harmless with his eyes closed, his nostrils flaring slightly as he exhaled in his slumber. For the first time in what seemed like years, her mind pictured her family at home. She could picture her dad become a worried mess, her brother refusing to accept the circumstances and her mother, wailing in bed, inconsolable. Guilt set in and she blew smoke out of her mouth in a large huff.

Lily knew what she was doing and feeling was wrong. But if only she could tell them, explain everything to them. Tell them that her kidnapper had stolen her, body and soul. He had his way with words, looks and his touch – he was a magic man. But they wouldn't understand. Hell, even she couldn't understand.

A surge of reality hit her combined with fret and nicotine. The image of her distraught family burned in her brain and guilt turned into shame.

She belonged at home with her family and she had been taken from the life that she once knew so abruptly, without warning and reason. It was unfair and those feelings of fear and anger that had been suppressed by Jack's kisses became unleashed.

How could he steal her without telling her why?

_Why did he?_

She wasn't meant to be on a ship, alone with her captor, aching for his affection.

It was all so wrong, so terribly wrong.

Panic set in and her hands shook as she took another drag of the cigarette. Hanging her head she shut her eyes and exhaled deeply. She had to leave. She had to go home where everything would make sense. Being with Jack had made her crazy, she had gone crackers.

Standing now, she stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray and located her wardrobe in the dark. Being as quiet as a mouse, she felt for a jumper and some trousers. Finding the items of clothing she required, she pulled off her pink slip and dressed in the combo. Fumbling for flat shoes, she found converse sneakers and jammed her feet into them, her heart beating wildly.

Lily didn't even know what she was doing. She was caught in the moment, intoxicated by adrenaline, by the need of resolve and clarity.

Running a hand through her hair she turned round and studied Jack's sleeping form in the night. The rain was still pouring, the thunder still rolling and the lightning creating flashes of white light in the dark.

She didn't know how she'd escape and she knew that if he found her, he would become livid but she felt as though she had no other choice. She would live or die on this ship and it all came down to Jack.

As she walked over to the door, feeling tears spring in her eyes and warning bells ringing in her eyes, she gave in on the impulse to give him once last glance. Lily felt her heart ache for him and her brain yearn for freedom.

Turning the door handle, she noticed a flash of the diamond ring in as lightning cracked open the sky once more; it's brief but powerful light flashing through the porthole. She could turn back now, abandoned her mission and climb back into bed with the man who held her here...but she didn't.

She shut the door behind her, slowly and gently as best as she could. Taking long strides, she journeyed through the ship, hearing the rumbling thunder from outside and the creaks of the ship in response. Lily shook as she located the stairs to the deck and her legs felt like jelly as she climbed the steps towards the outside world.

Pulling the lever and then pushing on the door to exit, she felt a rush of cold wind snap at her.

Then she entered the weather's fray.

The moment she breathed in the fresh but deathly cold air, she knew she had to turn back. But once more, she didn't act on her doubts. She pushed the door shut behind her and felt the rain drench her within minutes.

She rubbed her arms and took steps forward to find a lifeboat or try her luck to search for a passing boat. But night had insisted that it'd be pitch black and the lightning only gave her a second of visibility.

Moving slowly, frightened and regretful, she tried to move to the bow of the ship but stumbled on what could have been anything. She fell on the hard deck and swore under her breath. Her hands wet from the slippery deck pushed against the freezing metal and she stood again.

Her dripping hair strands stuck to her face as she held a hand up to prevent rain clouding her vision, but to no avail. As she took another cautious step, lightning struck and its mighty sound nerved her. Yelping aloud, she fell again and felt her leg sting with pain.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She screamed, forgetting the need for silence in her escape plan.

"Going somewhere?" A loud snarl from behind her caught her unguarded and she shivered.

_Jack. _

Lily sighed and shut her eyes, still slumped out on the deck floor.

Trembling from the cold and growing fear, she stood slowly and steadied herself, wincing at the slight pang of pain in her leg. She didn't want to turn round to meet him but there was no other choice. Clenching her fists, she swivelled and saw Jack, a mere inches in front of her. His eyes were alight with anger, his mouth twisted in distain. She could swear that even in the terrible weather, she could see his jugular vein press against the skin of his neck.

Lighting flashed once more and she could see he was drenched through and through, his dishevelled clothes sticking to him.

"Jack – I"

"You little fucking bitch! How dare you fucking- "

Her fight or flight response to danger kicked in and without thinking, she ran for the open, swinging door behind him. Lighting flashed once more and thunder rumbled in the sky as she hurried down the steps, hearing him curse behind her.

Lily did her best to ignore the pounding of his footsteps and she focused on getting to a room where she could lock herself in. She couldn't bear to face him again; see the ferocity in him explode in front of her. She could swear he was going to kill; he was going to show her why she shouldn't have even thought of leaving him.

Regret flooded through her system but she kept running, blocking out his shouts. She knew he was gaining on her but she kept going, refusing to give up just yet. Nearing the suite room corridors as she remembered, she reached for a door. Turning the handle, she fell into one of the many unoccupied rooms on the ship.

Breathing heavily, shaking and full of dread, pushed herself of up her knees and scrambled to shut the door behind as. As she slammed the door and fiddled to turn the lock, Jack's full body weight smashed against the door, causing Lily to smash her hand against the cold metal. She swore, gave her hand a brief look and reached out, willing to try again but the handle turned and the door slammed open. The ear reeling bang caused her to fall back on the floor and before her, she saw a monster.

His eyes were wide, blazing with fire; his fists were tight, ready to swing a punch.

She couldn't speak, she wouldn't try and so fearing the worst, she shut her eyes tightly. All Lily could do was wait; wait for an onslaught of pain and a lack of mercy from the man who had, just an hour ago called her Lil's.

But it didn't come.

"Open your fucking eyes!" Jack shouted at her.

Quickly, she did as she was told and that was her death sentence. Jack leaped on her like a crazed animal, his hands pressing her neck down into the floor of the carpet. Her hands came up to claw at his but his words warned her not too.

"Don't you fucking resist."

Struggling to breath, she tried to calm herself and use her nose to intake oxygen but his dark eyes, his expression of pure murder made her freeze.

"You think you could outsmart me? Escape? Where would you go? Where are you now hey? No one can save you from me."

His hold worsened and now she could feel herself begin to suffocate. She clawed at the carpet beneath her and couldn't shut her eyes; the image of Jack's crazed expression would be the last thing she saw.

But before she could begin slipping away from him, he pulled his hands away from her dainty throat and stood, breathing heavily. He stared down at her, watching her gulp in air and reach for her neck. He wanted to carry on cutting off her oxygen supply, wanted to see her become limp and lifeless but something held him back. Whether it was her wide, pleading eyes or the weakened side to him battling through, he couldn't tell.

Lily sat up and started crawling backwards, away from him. He could see the terror in her soul, the confusion and regret boiling inside her blood.

Letting out a frustrated growl, he held one side of a nearby dresser and heaved it to the ground. It set off a cycle of him throwing chairs, yelling out and kicking in the room's bathroom door until it gave way and fell onto the floor, its shreds scattered across the carpet.

She watched him, shaking uncontrollably as he released his rage on the furniture in the room, destroying the cabinets and throwing punches at the wall. Her gaze was set on him throughout the short but frightening display of anger until he fell on his knees, breathing heavily.

Speechless and still terrified, she didn't dare speak up. The room was a mess. Everything was broken and ruined except for the bed, pristine and untouched. As she exhaled, he looked up at her, his eyes boring into her.

"Please, Jack..." Her words were croaky as she stood and held herself, trying to be calm.

He didn't reply.

Jack simply got up of the floor and then halted towards her, pushing her backwards. She fell on the bed with a mighty slap. Breathing uncontrollably, he straddled as she tried her best to register what had just happened. He had caught her unaware.

As she tried to squirm away from him, tears threatening to spill, he held her down by her exposed shoulders, the jumper sleeves slipping from her.

By hell he hated her. He hated every fibre of her being, how dare she try to slip away from him. He had been kind, given her time to turn back and crawl into bed with him, regain her senses but she was foolish and had chosen her fate.

His face edged towards hers until their noses touched. And with his eyes, staring directly into hers he spoke. His icy words filled her ears and his heated breath made the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"You will never ever see the light of day. You will remain on this ship until your death, which I'll plan every minute of every day."

Lily searched deep into his eyes for a hint of pain, a show of regret but there was nothing; nothing but twisted anger and a thirst to kill to her, right here, right now. She instinctively opened her mouth to speak as he lifted his head and studied her but it took a few moments to regain her speech, his hands still pressing her down into the silken sheets.

Then she did the unfathomable. She fought against his hold and sat up to meet his face. Staring into his eyes, a tear fell and rolled down her cheek. Jack, absorbed by her deep brown eyes, didn't push her back down into the bed.

Instead, he watched as her hands reached to cup his sculpted cheeks. Another tear fell before she leaned in and kissed him, long and hard.

Jack froze. He didn't expect her to even dare try and kiss him, let alone succeed. Conflict swamped his thoughts and so he was a statue, a deer caught in the headlights as he stared at her shut eyes and felt her soft lips against his.

Feeling the urge to hold her and respond, he pulled away from her touch and watched her open her eyes slowly. There was a pressing silence as he ran his piercing eyes over her, from head to toe. Her hair was dishevelled; her eyes sunken in and her fingers were trembling. Jack felt pity swell inside of him but the anger he felt wouldn't let go as it reminded him of her deception.

Lily hung her head now, her eyes bloodshot, her mind cloudy and her heart breaking every second. She could bet that he was confused by her actions but he had no idea how much she was perplexed too. All she knew was that she wanted him to hold her, tell her that she was his and for him to forget her attempt earlier, for him to love her.

"You're dead to me" Jack's voice wavered and he moved to leave her in her own sorrow but her hand on top of his cold skin halted him. His sharp words cut through her and she knew now that she was losing him and that her touch was powerless.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry. I don't know what went through me. Please, please...just hold me. Jack...please."

He couldn't give her what she wanted. He just couldn't.

With his eyes shut, feeling the uncontrollable anger boil again; he turned away, reeling from her touch as if she was a sickly leper.

She didn't speak again until her reached the door way, unable to process the hurt he was unleashing onto her.

Lily didn't want him to go, leave her with herself. She couldn't imagine being on this god damned ship without his kisses, without his doomed contact. He owned her, body, heart and soul. She just wouldn't let him leave.

"Jack, Jack please! Just don't leave me"

He was trying to convince himself that he didn't need to respond to her pleading cries, that he didn't need her irresistible body beside him.

Jack moved towards the door way and Lily scrambled up, following him like a desperate puppy. Her tears were still falling as she grabbed at the back of his shirt, pulling at him as if he was her lifeline. Brushing off her grab, he continued walking, moving forward fast and hard so that her fingers slipped from his shirt. Lily dropped to the floor as her last hold on the fabric of his shirt became undone and she was sobbing now, her nails digging into the carpet of the hallway.

"Jack! Jack! Jack!" She screamed, her previous fear of him washing away. She wanted him, she needed him with her. And begrudgingly she knew that she would give anything to rewind and slip back into bed with Jack. She had demolished what they had built.

He continued walking, resentment brewing inside of him. He couldn't bear to look at her. Jack needed to be alone, alone with his thoughts - he was sure he was going insane and it was all because of Lily.

And so he left her there. A broken mess sprawled out on the plush red carpet, wailing horribly and pulling at her hair.

Lily had no desire to move or contemplate what would happen now. All she wanted to do was fade from this life because Jack would no longer be a part of it.


	13. Chapter 13

After every altercation of theirs, Lily and Jack would retreat to their coves, brains pressing up against their skulls in response to their restless thoughts and eyes staring at nothing. Their pupils seem void but in truth, they are more than ready to burst into a waterfall of emotion without a second's notice. It was a cycle of torture.

Lily lay tangled up in her sheets, her body bound in a foetal position by bundles of white silk and the bonds of increasing despair. Her trembling hand, fingers hitting the pillow clenches as she inhales sharply and shut her eyes.

Letting out a defeated cry, she rubbed her eyes and then forced herself to sit, to sit and have a drag of a cigarette. Resting her head on the cold wood of the desk, she admired the sight of the lingering smoke emitting from her cigarette.

She wondered if that was going to be the last beautiful thing she saw before she died.

* * *

Jack's hands gripped the arms of his sedan chair as he played back yesterday's moments of heat, hatred and humility. It was dark now - the porthole confirmed what he already knew. He hadn't seen Lily in such a time now it seemed but he wasn't willing to do so in his current condition. The old soul collector had had enough with his young difficult charge. She had pushed him closer to the edge and he was an inch away from losing all control.

Jack was inhaling violently on a cigarette now but the nicotine failed to calm him.

He had fast, thirsty visions of snapping her neck like a popsicle stick thrown in with images of her plump, irresistible lips parted in pleasure and her curves existing to be worshipped in the hazy light it basked in.

As he let himself envision her entrancing body he could swear he could hear her moans of pleasure ringing in his ears. He closed his eyes and started to day dream of Lily's body pushed against his, of her raven curls in between his fingers as she returned the favour once more on him. He swallowed hard and inhaled the smoke once more as one of his hands came to his head in frustration. He bowed over in the chair and tried hard to fight of the images of Lily, tried hard to resist welcoming the sudden waft of her sweet yet musky perfume that his senses had programmed to store and recognize in an instant.

Jack shook his head, attempting to force Lily's voodoo hold over him to calm but it only worsened. Her laugh, her smile, her tender kisses and soft touches that could drive any man wild had left imprints on his memory that he desperately wanted to suppress. He thought he could control her but instead, he was her victim.

The engulfing hate that once clutched onto him started to fade as flash backs of his little prisoner hypnotized him and caused his vision to turn red – red for passion. He wanted her. He wanted her beneath him, withering and crying out his name in dirty, dirty, want.

And he convinced himself within a second that having her finally, taking away her Maidenhead was a deserved punishment. By claiming her using the most human act, she would be degraded and he would be empowered. He could show her, show her his strength by pushing her down, forcing himself on her whether she complied or not.

Jack nodded to himself and vehemently took savoured more of the cigarette. The ash fell onto the floor beneath him and he stared at it momentarily even though his mind was fixed on Lily.

He would show her what a real man was. Show her that he controlled her and that she was his and only his. She would never know another who could make her feel the way he could.

Yes, yes, he'll take her. He'll take her now.

_Ready or not. _

* * *

Jack's prisoner now lay in the tub, her hair in up do that didn't prevent the ends of raven strands wetting in the soapy water. Her eyes were heavy and her body weak. She wanted to sleep but couldn't. She wanted to see him but she couldn't. It was as if time had slowed and she had become its victim.

Reluctantly, she stood and felt the water drip from her. Reaching for a towel, Lily wrapped herself in the cold cotton fluff and then dressed in her room, into nothing but a white see through lace slip that caught her eye. She was hungry yes, thirsty yes, but the appeal of her bed overrode the hunger racking her stomach, the dryness of her throat.

As she sat on the edge of the bed, the door slammed open and swung on its hinges.

There he stood shirtless, before her like a dream as she felt her heart stop and then go crazy, beating hard causing her to feel breathless.

He rushed towards her like a crazed animal, a predator ready to catch its prey before she could even evaluate him, study his every fibre of his being. Lily felt her stomach lurch as he weighed down on her body and she found herself, back flat on the mattress with him above her.

Jack. Jack was here. Ready to kill her.

She shivered and gulped, her eyes wide, her breathing irregularly fast. With his strong arms, he pulled her body up and against his. She was like a doll, limp and lifeless, unable and unwilling to fight him, to resist what he had in store for her.

His haunting eyes bore down on her and she just as she was sure his hands would rise to her neck, his kissed her roughly. Shock ran through her and she froze, tensing her body. He ignored her reaction and ran his hands up to her sloping shoulders, drinking in the image of her body, savouring the sweet smell of coconut bubble bath she had soaked in only minutes ago.

With a hungry, desperate yank, he ripped the slip down the front and it fell from his hands onto the bed. She hadn't spoken yet, hadn't made a move to run.

Her naked form before her drove him wild and he kissed her once more, his hands cupping her breasts and his thumbs running over her pink peaks. Lily let out a gasp and slowly, she settled her shaking hands on his shoulders – gripping onto them for dear life as he lowered her body down onto the mattress.

He kissed her the second time, pressing against her with a mighty force while his hands travelled over her.

And that was what done it.

She finally melted into him and accepted his trail of fast kisses from her neck to her navel. With dominant actions, he pushed her further back on the bed and pulled at his belt, kicking of his trousers. Lily watched him from the bed, in a daze as he moved on top of her once more, naked.

Craving her lips once more, he kissed her ferociously as if he was scared she'd vanish before him. The third time round, she reciprocated his advances. Her long, elegant fingers moved to run through his hair affectionately.

One hand of his expertly stroked her now, heated core, causing her to soon become slick and wet, ready for him in every way. His touch lit the fire within her.

A little more confident now, becoming more and more alive with his every feel, from a tug on her hair to a grab at her waist, she moved a hand to his manhood.

Her touch in turn brought him to a point of such crazed desire, infatuated passion that he growled and tugged at her clit. Lily let out a startled cry and her hand fell from his fully erected cock, yearning to be inside her, pulsing to pump her. No woman could doubt he was impressively hung.

She wanted him. God, how she wanted him. Even though their fondling had come to a halt, their lips were busy and their hands were now palm to palm as Lily felt herself become drowned by need for him and only him.

Pulling away from her lips rashly, he grabbed at her and turned her so that her head could lie on the feather pillows. As he was above her, straddling and breathing heavily, hearing her similar deep breaths, his hands grabbed her knees and he pushed apart her quivering thighs.

Their eyes met as he edged a little to take her. The atmosphere was electric and their minds were controlled by plain physical wants. All rationale had left the ship as soon as he had handled her.

Lily blinked and gave him what was a little nod of the head. She was ready.

You could be sure that his fingers would leave imprints on her waist as he entered so fast and hard that she gave out a loud cry similar to that of the wounded. Her body jerked and she rose slightly so that her fingernails could dig into his shoulder blades in a mixture of support and bliss. He gritted his teeth as he noted how unbelievably tight she was and he started to move inside of her, thrusting in and out of pure heaven. He was unable to give her trembling body anytime to adjust to his slams, entering her to the hilt.

Her cries were consistent and loud, a mixture of pain and pleasure as she experienced sex for the first time. The feelings he was stirring inside of her were extreme, she had become wild as she gave moans and screams in response to every thrust. He was big, too big for a virgin but it didn't matter to her even if she did look down to see a tiny droplet of blood signifying the loss of her innocence mark the white sheets.

One hand of Jack's held on the headboard above Lily while another clutched at her left breast, perky and still in his hand while the other jumped a little with every plunge he made. Her lips were parted wide, her head dizzy with desire hung back while her nails ran down so hard on his back that she was making long, red scratch marks.

He gave a groan and she pulled at him, adjusting slowly to the rhythm of his love making, much like a student willing to learn. Lily's hands slipped from his shoulders and she lowered herself a little as her hands gripped at the sheets, tugging them from under her.

As a few minutes passed by, their bodies were now one, complimenting each other's actions, each other's every breath, every touch. She was enveloped into Jack's skilled art of love making as his hand rose from her breast to the back of her head and knowing what he wanted from her; she wrapped her arms around his neck and initiated a fervent kiss.

Jack smirked as he felt her wandering tongue slip into his mouth, wishing to meet with his.

Noting her actions as a need for more of him, his pace increased and Lily let out another cry, falling out of sync with his moves but he soon brought her back.

She had yearned for him earlier, yearned for his touch, his love. And now, he was here, moving inside of her. All she wanted was his love and she was receiving it after all they had said and done. He was making love to her so avidly it overwhelmed her.

After more zealous grabs and hungry kisses, their pleasure was built to such a paramount that one single thrust full of wanton fervour and burning desire would cause fireworks to explode in the night sky, for salty waves to crash against rocks and for their eyes to see bright white stars bulging at them.

With everything he had, with every ounce of supernatural strength inside him, he pushed inside her and they both gave out animalistic sounds. She clutched at him desperately; pressing her body hard against his while he tensed over her, eyes scrunched shut as a wave of pleasure ran over both of their bodies. Lily trembled and her head shot forward to settle into his shoulder. Her eyes were shut in comparison to her open mouth that spilt her hot breath onto his skin. Jack's breathing rang in her ears as her walls clamped down on his throbbing member.

Their bodies were lightly coated in a film of sweat and their heavy breathing was all that could be heard.

They stayed like that for countless seconds, enjoying the bliss that their sudden actions had rewarded them with. The idea of thinking about what they had done was not even palatable to either of them. In fact, the thought was far from them, somewhere between heaven and hell.

* * *

Jack, opening his eyes, pulled out from her and rolled over her to lie on the side of the bed nearest to the desk. Lily swallowed hard and sunk into the messy sheets, feeling a slight stab of pain as she settled herself hard against the mattress. Automatically, she dismissed an oncoming train of thought that asked her whether this was all a dream.

Reaching over, Jack took the last two remaining cigarettes from the pack and handed one to her then lit his own. She took the lighter he offered her, her eyes downcast, avoiding his gaze and lit the cigarette hanging between her red lips, sore from his forceful kisses. She could feel him watching her, exhaling the smoke from his lungs as his intense eyes ran over her naked form.

As Lily took a drag and exhaled, she bit her lip and then with a surge of confidence, she met his stare. She opened her mouth, feeling as if though she should speak but clueless as what to say. So, instead she pursued her lips and gave Jack a sweet smile that could make a crazed criminal bite his tongue.

Jack's once emotionless face contorted to give her a flash of his infamous grin and feeling reassured with his familiarity, she edged a little closer to him. Feeling an intense need to cradle her, he relented and slipped his free arm around her shoulders, tugging her body firmly next to hers.

Elation and content filled her heart as settled into Jack's hold. It was that moment in time that Lily decided words weren't needed, not yet, not now. So she focused on her cigarette as so did he, balancing the ashtray on his stomach for them.

However, Jack's thoughts were never simple, never so easily controllable. Although he seemed calm from the outside, inside he was almost about to burst with contradicting views and unattainable answers to difficult questions.

He knew what he had started, what _they_ had finished was going to cast a dark, unwavering shadow over their minds, her heart, her soul and their future words and actions. They had doomed themselves for all of time to remain fatally attracted, fatally intertwined and fatally attached to one another.

It was a death sentence they willingly signed, a bond they both had formed and consummated that neither, human nor beast, God nor Devil could break.


	14. Chapter 14

It was deathly cold night, one that could dub all forms of thermal clothing as useless and turn any warm blooded creature into ice.

But Maureen was outside, bracing the bitter wind that descended upon her. She was leaning against the house wall, staring on at her flower covered yard, adorned with a large oak tree, its hanging branches battling the fierce winds.

She had a cigarette in her hand and inhaled the smoke, savouring the nicotine hit.

Her first born was sat up in the living room, writing out the latest speech for his boss – a single, aging congressman who took a chance on him and gave him an internship at the party. From what Epps had gathered, the man was a filthy thing, a lying scoundrel who pulled at young girls skirts even though he was nearly triple their age.

However, everyone she knew loved the tanned, salt and pepper haired devil with deep grey eyes. He had worked his way up through the ranks too quickly but never failed to hide his flaws and he was popular with the people due to his charm.

Recently, Sean had blurted out to her a few nights back, how he accidently walked into a back handed deal rewarded to the congressman by pulling a few strings for a criminal ring. The sum of money was so offensive that the congressman had promised the witnessing Adam a promotion if he could trust in his discretion.

Her son was ambitious but he knew right from wrong. However, his desire to climb the political ladder was greater than his conscience and so he accepted his boss's bribe.

Maureen had told him that he could do what he wanted but he would have to live with the knowledge and be aware of any sudden backlash in the future. Sean simply nodded in response, his eyes too wary for a 21 year old, his figure haggard over the table he was writing on. He was in denial – refusing to believe his dream as a young child was tainted with a bribe for advancement.

Her husband, Adam, was watching television earlier and had poured out Jack Daniels for him and their son. She could hear them now, commenting on the latest football game and enjoying quality father and son time. Epps frown turned into a twisted smile. She knew that they would soon be drunk.

* * *

As she enjoyed her cheeky cigarette (menthol of course), she heard a sudden slam and her head turned to find a red eyed Adam. His expression was moulded by anger and with a raised eyebrow she stared at him, waiting for whatever he was going to spring on her.

He studied her for a second, the cigarette in her hand, her thin pyjamas that offered her no warmth from the merciless cold. Then he shut the backdoor behind him and folded his arms.

"Your plan is reckless and will be fruitless."

Maureen blinked and took one last drag on her cigarette before throwing it onto the patio floor to burn out. Pushing herself of the wall, she faced him and noted that even though he was angry, the deep rings under his eyes and stance told her that he was far too tired and that the alcohol was starting to give way.

"If you're referring to Lily-"

"Of course I'm referring to Lily!" Adam yelled suddenly, his arms above his head in the air as if he was a monkey. Maureen simply sighted and readied herself for his lecture. A lecture she knew would be full of rationale but underdog tendencies.

"Why plan this rescue behind my back? Why would you do it in the first place? Then drag Sean into this!" Adam ran his hands through his hair and then moved a few steps to sit on a porch chair, his anger fading away.

"Adam, our baby girl has been kidnapped by a monster and you expect me to sit here in the stifling house to await her return? You know as well as I she can't come back to us, not with a...thing like Ferriman keeping her captive."

Even though her tone was that of attack, her words were paced well and she was steady and had a rather calm front on. Adam looked up at her and then held his head in his hands. He felt too tired, too tired now to fight her.

"You-you have to understand that you can't just do this...it's so dangerous-"

"I know. But she's our baby girl Adam, our Lily and I can't wait any longer." He knew his wife. At least he thought he did before events changed her. But he knew when she meant something and this time, she really meant it. She was going to do this with or without his consent or help.

With visual reluctance, he gave a sigh and then, he nodded to himself before meeting his wife's haunting eyes as the cold whipped at them.

"I...I can help you. But I want you to wait longer Maureen, just another week or so. We need to build up our resources-"

"But we've already got-"

"Please." As that one word of pure defeatism was uttered from Adam, Maureen breathed deep and nodded.

Like a computer, her system rebooted as soon as the virus was overcome. Giving him a sweet smile (one she found hard to muster from within herself), she moved towards him to perch herself on his lap. Their eyes met and Adam, unable to resist his wife's mysterious hold over him which was now such a strong disadvantage to him, pulled her body against his. Epps, whispered into his ear, assuring him that she'd wait.

Adam, relieved that his wife relented, gave her a soft peck on the lips. His wife, the woman who only performed her marital duties after some drinking, then gave him a passionate kiss that threw him off guard.

Hungry for love, he swept her off her feet into a bridal hold and took her inside. Giggling like a young girl again, Maureen swung her arms round Adam's neck as they past their smirking, intoxicated son who raised his glass to his parent's unordinary show of passionate affection as they disappeared upstairs.

Despite his warm breath, wandering hands and determined moves that would give them both the release they needed, Maureen acknowledged that she had just lied to her husband. As their breaths heightened and she held onto him for dear life, she pushed the thought of deception to the back of her mind and kissed him hard.

Even though she loved him, she knew what was best for Lily, for all of them. And that meant leaving Adam in the dark as her and Sean slipped away in the dead of night without out.


	15. Chapter 15

She had fallen asleep.

Fallen into a world of dreams and the unconscious mind that Jack predicted would be full of flashbacks from her childhood and fears that would unleash upon her.

Her breathing was steady and her body limp against his. He stared down at her now, realising how tired she must have really been. All it took was less than half an hour for her hold on him to slowly lessen as she succumbed to letting her eyelids fall over her vision.

Lily was so beautiful to him. He could swear to himself that he had never seen anyone so endearing, so full of forgiveness and contradiction. But her presence caused uneasiness within him and fuelled his inner turmoil.

Jack wanted to leave her but he felt obliged to stay.

While he contemplated on his next action, he gently brushed a stray hair away from the corner of her mouth and ran his thumb over her baby smooth cheeks. Gritting his teeth, he pulled his hand back from her face, as if he had burnt himself.

Remembering his career, he slid himself from under her and started pulling on his items of clothing strewn on the floor. He had to go.

As he ran a hand through his hair and strode towards the door, he gave Lily a passing glance. Her sex hair was wild, her head lay on the spot where he once lay and her naked body was barely covered by the flimsy sheets slightly damp with their exasperation.

Dropping his hand from the door handle, he moved towards her and smiling sadly to himself, he pulled the sheets over her so her bare back and buttocks would be shielded from the cold. His hands slid from the skin of her shoulders and then he shut his eyes and turned around, his nostrils flared.

The slam of the door behind him resonated throughout Lily's chamber and she stirred, unknowingly reaching for his body to hold close to hers. As her fingers traced over the empty space next to her, she found no one, nothing.

Jack was already gone.

* * *

"For fuck sake Ferriman" Jack swore to himself as he pushed against his quarter's door and as he was about to shut the door behind him and pour himself a stiff drink, he found himself halt.

His eyes widened as he was generally caught off guard.

"I told you our catch up couldn't wait"

A man dressed in a 60's suit complete with a tie clip and ruby cuff links sat in Jack's sedan chair. One spindly leg was crossed over another while one hand held a glass of bourbon, already three-quarters finished.

His skin was like leather, tanned but lined with deep set wrinkles while his hair was a bright white and slicked back by too much hair pomade. The sound of the man's tapping fingers put Jack on edge, but nevertheless, he swallowed his surprise and shut the door behind him.

"I didn't think you could wait" Jack replied, smiling in spite of himself.

Darren Walters.

He was the man who had trained Jack in everything from catching souls to pleasing management. Infamous in his career, he was known for putting on a real good show and purposely seducing females, regardless of his age. Jack had heard he took a fourteen year old a few months back. He had a fondness of little pets who management didn't deny like the rest of their employees.

From what Jack had gathered, he was a legend who was promoted every year regardless whether he increased his numbers of souls. Much was known about his previous life and Darren neither confirmed nor denied the stories of him circulating in the inferno. He had a taste for bourbon, dabbled in narcotics and smoked like a chimney. The ancient 'hero' as some put it, had been in the business for decades but he dressed how he liked and today was channelling the 60's vibe.

The bold and brash man before Jack would train newbie's once every decade, putting them through hell all over again. Although all of them became great successes due to tough treatment, Jack was by far his best protégé.

"You know Jack, I never took you for a pet keeper" Walters grinned at him, flashing pointy white teeth and sipped on more of his bourbon.

He didn't reply to his old mentor's words and instead grabbed an old shirt of the floor and placed it over his naked chest. Moving towards the liquor cabinet, Jack poured himself some whiskey and heard his old friend talk once more.

"She's gorgeous, how was she?"

Jack turned round, shoved a hand in his pocket and leaned against the cabinet, sipping on the alcohol. Part of him wanted to smack him, just for mentioning _his_ property but his rashness was now controlled by a professional, obedient attitude that Darren had installed into him.

"You can guess for yourself Darren" Jack finally replied and smiled to himself, glad that his response didn't sound disrespectful but was witty and dismissive. The sounds of Lily's cries resounded in his head and Jack smirked into his whiskey.

"You know why I came here today Jack, don't you?" Darren's once friendly approach changed incredibly and Jack stared at him for a moment, eyeing his penetrating stare and pursed lips. Jack said nothing.

Instead, he moved towards the chair opposite his old mentor and took out a packet of cigarettes, then light one as it protruded from his lips that he fought the urge to bite in foolish nerves.

Darren reached across and took one, lighting it for himself. He was no full. He knew how Jack was feeling, how attached he was getting and he was the only one to spot it. Darren hoped it would stay that way. He knew his finest student would not let flounder his career but Jack shouldn't drag these things on.

Jack averted Darren's eyes and could feel his neck tightening in response to the sudden tension and pressure he was facing. He found it hard to swallow. All he could do was smoke and smoke and smoke.

His mentor's eyes bore into him so much that Jack relented and flicked up to meet the stare that caused a shiver to run down his spine.

"I understand your thirst for revenge and so does the management but I think you're fucking around and they'll realise that soon enough."

With what needed to be said, he drained his bourbon and held out his glass expectantly to Jack for a refill. Without a word, Jack did what was demanded of him and handed more bourbon over to the mentor who nevertheless, was fond of Jack, could rip him apart in pieces and send him back to the fiery depths for a lifetime.

Jack was no idiot.

He knew that management only agreed to his plans due to Darren's blatant regard for Jack. To put it in perspective, Darren only let Jack, out of all of the staff, call him Darren.

Darren appearing only meant one thing.

It was time to finish this and his warning in person only emphasised how long he had been dangling the mouse in front of the cat. And if Jack failed this personal mission, he would be portrayed as a weak little shit.

All those times Darren would kick him in and shout down at him, telling him to belt up and be who he had to be according to his contract flashed in front of him and as he went to sit back down, he felt his stomach lurch.

Trying to hide his worry, Jack gave a nod.

"It'll be over very soon. You know that Darren."

Darren shrugged nonchalantly but nevertheless accepted Jack's words.

Although his protégée was putting on a good bluff, he knew better. He knew that Jack was starting to..._care_... for this scrap of a girl and if he dared start to...ugh, he couldn't even think of the word in his head. It disgusted him so. But Darren Walters; wise, sadistic, cruel Darren Walters knew that Jack would pay the ultimate price and that he would hardly be able to save his rising star or his already impressive reputation.

Sighing, he set the empty glass down on the table beside the sedan chair and stood suddenly, his cigarette still in his mouth.

"Looks like I'll be going. Remember Jack" And with a stern face and a pointed finger, he left, vanishing in smoked air – much like a supernatural movie scene.

He left Jack standing, heaving so heavily he thought he was getting recalled back to hell. Ashamed of his reaction to his mentor's presence he stumbled for another cigarette and collapsed back onto the chair, lighting it and inhaling the smoke desperately. He felt his forehead and swore he was sweating.

As he took deep breaths, the words Darren spoke replayed over and over again. It was as if they clung onto the walls of his quarters. Feeling his brain ache and irrationality setting in he knew he needed to leave the ship just for a little while.

"A little while" He spoke to himself softly, head held in his hands.

Standing and taking another drag of the cigarette, frustration mixed into a cocktail of denial and fear of failure sent Jack overboard and he kicked the sedan chair across the room and watched with eyes wide open as it hit the metal walls and shattered into pieces.

As if it was fate reminding him of who still lay asleep on his doomed ship, the album of Lily flew to his feet.

Staring at it, he crouched down and with both hands, took it and stood. Sitting, he flipped through the photos of the siren who had taken him for her own. Her smile had remained the same throughout her years and he admired her happiness, her aura of brilliance and beauty.

Smiling manically, he turned to the last page and found a photo missing.

His expression changed in an instant as he saw that his favourite Polaroid of Lily standing in underwear, taken through her window had gone. Rage boiled inside of him and he threw the album of her from him to join the remains of the sedan chair.

Jack wanted to point the blame on Lily for stealing from his personal collection of her but he knew better. He knew who had stolen his best shot of the girl who had seen grow from a baby into an intoxicating woman.

Clenching his fists and narrowing his eyes, he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Darren you fucker."


	16. Chapter 16

When Lily finally woke, she didn't expect for Jack to be there.

And he wasn't.

She turned over, facing her back towards the bedroom door. She felt cold, tired and sore – particularly _down there._

A wave of nausea came over her and she sighed deeply into her pillow. Clutching at the edges, she shut her eyes and her mind replayed for her the scene that depicted the final line they had to cross to truly fuck everything up.

Inhaling, she smelt the essence of Jack. His musty cologne mixed with male perspiration. And then Lily understood her yearn for him, the need for his body next for hers, for his infatuating smile and bipolar personality.

As the pieces of the puzzle fell in place before her, she swore her heart stopped beating, that the soaring blood in her veins ran ice cold. Facing the empty spot where Jack once lay, she hugged her knees to her chest and pictured him before her.

Enigmatic and deadly.

He was going to be her downfall from the moment she laid eyes on him and she had been oblivious to his power. Jack had her and he would have her again. There would be no doubt about that. Lily Winters was going to be his forever and she had willing co-operated in his great scheme of things.

Even though she knew all these things, her hand reached over, trembling, to rest on the pillow his head previously rested. Overwhelmed but surprisingly knowing of where she stood and where to run too next clouded her judgement and she jumped up.

Dismissing the ache of dull pain throughout her body, she ran a bath and sat on the side of the tub, stern faced as she had a quick cigarette. Thoughts of leaving the ship had faded away. She could swear there was no other life, no future for her now. Every inch of her had attached her to this ship and her heart was no longer inside her.

He had it clutched in his hands.

It was final. She wouldn't look back.

She would be his, his for all eternity despite the consequences, his ever changing moods and the fact that she would never ever see her family again.

A tear rolled down her cheek but it was the only one she would shed. Dropping the cigarette in the ashtray steadied on the basin, she eased herself into the hot bath and rubbed her shoulders. A smile crept onto her face as she remembered the pleasure she had experienced as Jack made love to her.

"Jack" She whispered his name to herself in some hope of that he'd hear her.

* * *

The day was in full swing and he knew Lily would be awake.

Jack wasn't Jack anymore. He couldn't crack the infamous smirk, the angry sneer or the clenched fists that once suited him so well. Now, he lay on his bed that he never entered due to the walls littered with information, pictures and articles on Epps and her family. He had circled round Lily's face in stolen family photos and highlighted ironic sentences from newspaper cuttings informing reader's of Maureen Epps suffering. He had an urge to tear them from the walls but he didn't.

Jack was convinced Lily was a succubus.

She had sucked every inch of hostility from him personally and seized what remained of the hard headed soul collector. He hated that she had him putty in her hands. She could cry and he would comfort her, she could kiss him and he would be hungry for more.

How could something planned for so long, turn out so wrong?

Was he growing weak before he even kidnapped her?

Frustrated with himself, he grabbed a photo of Lily (enlarged and in colour) of her at prom. Her dress was coral and resembled the style of Grecian dresses due to its flowing texture and modernised thigh split. Her hair was in curls, her fingers were covered in rings and her hand was over her mouth due to the fact as she was in mid laugh when one of her friends took the picture.

With a mixture of frustration and shame, he threw the photo to the floor and stared down at it, hanging his head. He wondered whether hell would appear before him and engulf him whole.

Jack decided it would be far more merciful to face persecution from his master than face Lily naked and sweet in her bed. She'd be waiting for him, bidding him to come closer and make him love her as if it was all this ruthless sinner had left for him in his immortal slavery.

And even thinking of her right now and picturing the way her body withered beneath him and remembering how her nails had left red marks imbedded on him drove him to the brink of insanity.

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes, coming back from a restful meditation to ease his mind and heard soft knocks being made on his quarter's doors. Her voice resonated softly through the bedroom door and wary of her finding his archive of her life, including her families, he staggered up and nearly tripped over the empty whiskey bottle on his floor from an hour ago.

Running his hands through his hair, he shut the bedroom door behind him and locked it firmly.

"Are you there?"

He analyzed her voice. It sounded clear and strong but it was riddled with hesitation.

Frowning as he grabbed the door handle to let her in, he noticed he still had the same clothes on. Well, he couldn't do anything about that now.

Swinging the door open, he found her before him, flawless in little makeup and a tight red dress that caused him to throb for her once more. She smiled at him and engulfed him in a tight embrace. Nevertheless he stood still and Lily noting the smell of whiskey released herself from him.

"Are you okay?"

Her eyebrows were furrowed in speculation and he found it hard to keep his poker face in game. Giving her a nod brisk, he marched over to the dwindling supplies of liquor lined up on his cabinet. She watched his hand reach out for bourbon and pour a large amount into a glass. Without a second, he had gulped it down in one swig and set out to pour another.

Lily ran forward and her hand prevented him from raising the neck bottle.

"Jack, let's eat something." He turned to see the look on her pretty little face. She was worried about him and her expression of concern sickened him. Jack shrugged off her touch and dismissing her attempts of stopping him, he poured the caramel liquid into the glass and swallowed it whole.

In response, she sighed and then walked around the room, eyeing the furniture and staring at the ceiling above her, wondering why he was being so distant. Had he forget what they did?

_No, he couldn't off._

As she came to a locked door, she turned the handle. It didn't open.

"What are you doing?"

His voice rang in her ear. He was right behind her so fast, so sudden without sound it startled her. She exhaled the sharp intake of breath that she had taken and let her hand drop from the handle. Her head turned to meet his and she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm just curious" Lily was trying to be bubbly, trying to lighten the tense mood Jack had cast over them but Jack stared at her, so intensely she swore she could feel her throat tighten. He sipped on his third glass of bourbon and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I thought you heard about what curiosity did to the cat?"

Lily's smile melted away from her face and on an impulse, she snatched the glass from his hand and down the bourbon, wincing as she did. Bourbon was liquor she never agreed with.

"Fine. You wanna drink? Let's drink."

She was snarling at him now but he stood calm before her, hearing her heart beat reach critical level. He knew Lily was all talk, nothing more.

Coolly, he grabbed the glass from her without a fight and she could do nothing but watch as he returned to his coveted liquor cabinet and fill up his glass once more. Anger coursed through her and she stomped over to him.

"Why are you acting like this?"

Her question to him was simple and refined but he felt no need to dignify it with an answer. Instead he faced her and studied her every detail, picking her apart one by one and analyzing her like a project that needed to be presented in class. He noted everything, from how seductive that dress intended to be to the blazing fire of fury stirred up with hurt in her eyes.

Jack knew she was no longer the girl she used to be. He had changed her to such an extent that mood swings was a common trait of hers and that desire burned for him throughout her. He relished it but also missed the innocence that she once held. Although a little part mixed with rash foolishness remained within her, he no longer saw the child he once did before him. Lily was a woman now, ever since last night but she had been moulded into something fragile, like porcelain.

"Why are you here?" He hissed back, his stance defiant and his words cold. Lily was unable to control her emotions and let out a frustrated growl, a reply to his childishness.

"Why do you think?!" She shouted at him, stepping closer, face to face with the man who had ruined her, tore her apart and stuck her back together like a broken play toy. Her hawk eyes followed his actions. He finished the bourbon and smashed the glass down on the counter.

"Look. If you want me to fuck you again, I'm not up to that task right now because you're a little brat, a whore. I have no interest in returning to your bed unless I'm paid too."

His words cut through her, she felt her heart sink into her stomach and just as she was about to run out of the room, her eyes threatening to spill tears, she raised her hand and slapped him hard round the face.

She was so fast that he didn't see it coming and his head swung to one side as a result.

There was a dark silence in the room now, a dark silence so foreboding that even Jack knew what he would do next as he begun to see red, but he would not stop himself.

Lily saw him recover quickly and before she could get a word out of her mouth, he pushed her to the floor with such strength she gave out a loud cry to the pain it mustered within her.

Rabid and wild, he straddled her and pushed her shoulders down into the plush carpet of his room, teeth showing, red eyes bulging. He was a monster, a mutant, the devil himself.

"So ransom huh? Is that what this is all about? My parents aren't rich Jack!"

"No, no! That's not what this is about Lily and you know it, you've always known it. There's a darker reason I took you and you're so blind, you're such a stupid girl that you refused to see it. You're little child stuck in a woman's body. You have childish ways and slutty devices that you've learnt. You're nothing but a masochist who is all set on self-destruction"

His speech caused her to become strangely calm. Even though the devastation she felt overwhelmed her she didn't waste her chance to observe him from close range. Jack's eyes were bloodshot red, his breath reeked disgustingly like bourbon and even though he seemed like he wanted to kill her right now, she knew that he wouldn't, that he couldn't.

Jack was in inner turmoil. He needed assurance, he needed to feel steady and sure and her burst of anger wasn't giving him either.

She spoke now, her voice delicate and full of humility.

"So, is this it now? We'll fight, ignore each other in agony and fuck. It's a storyline that's been repeated so much it's getting old. All I want to do is just...be with you, right here, right now, regardless of the future. And I came here because I needed to see you. Being here with you on this ship has led me to believe that I want you in my life and I don't care what the circumstances are."

Her words resulted in him lifting his hands from her and he was breathing heavily now. For once, Lily saw Jack, her captor become visibly exhausted from fighting her and himself.

"I wasn't meant to be like this" He mumbled to himself. Before Lily could touch him gently and ask what he meant, he rolled off her and slumped against the side of his sedan chair. She propped herself up on her hands and cocked her head to one side.

"What do you mean?"

He glanced at her and focused his gaze down to the ground. A few seconds passed. He didn't reply.

"Jack, what you say to me and do to me sometimes really fucking hurts"

He knew what she said wasn't accusatory. In fact, it was rather 'a matter of fact' sentence and he simply nodded to show he heard and understood her. Moving slowly towards him, a little cautious, she wrapped an arm around him and placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and pulled him towards her.

Jack pulled away from her hold and while Lily started to think that he didn't want her comfort, he lay down and used her thighs as a pillow to rest his head. His fingers traced the skin of her calves and his breath hit the material of the red dress.

She was a little surprised by his sudden manoeuvre but nevertheless, she smiled and with one hand, she stroked his hair at a snail's pace and played with tufts of it with her fingers. Her touch on her head relaxed him and eased the ache whirring in his cranium. Jack took comfort in her familiar smell and her velvet skin while she was glad, simply glad to have him return to her after another whirlwind argument that sprung from his stubbornness and her faulty temper.

Lily's head rested on the side of the sedan chair while her other hand was now being taken into Jack's two hands. She didn't stop stroking him like a pet, instead, she watched as he took her free hand and held it to his mouth, kissing it softly.

Her heart was once more filled with elation and content.

_All was forgiven._

But as the minutes rolled on and neither spoke, choosing silence and contact over words and distance, Jack's eyes lids became heavy.

Jack hadn't slept for years.

Even though his eyes closed, he never fell asleep. But now, by feeling the need for some recuperation, he knew that all had changed because of her. Tiredness ebbed at him and no matter how much he resisted, he knew it was fight he couldn't win. Relinquishing his mess of thoughts and the little strength he had left in him, he swiftly slipped into a deep sleep that put to rest his plotting, his over thinking and his burdens that he had been dragging around with him for countless years.

Lily, in a blissful daze noted he was asleep and had left her to ponder. She started to speculate, question why she had never seen him sleep, why she had never seen him really drunk and why now, he had shown her a small side of vulnerability.

Maybe he was opening up to her?

Maybe he was responding and returning her words of love?

Or maybe, he was just tired.

Whatever sudden change made him more...human, she couldn't stop staring at him and listening to his heavy breathing like an album that her favourite artist had recorded. And as quietly as she could, she sung a sweet song to Jack's now sleeping and oblivious form.

It was a song that transported her to a world of cinematic love every time she had listened to it at home. She smiled to herself as she reminisced the moment when her mother banged on her bathroom door because she was drunk and singing too loudly at three in the morning.

Little did Lily know that this was the love that destiny had chosen for her. A love so wrong it felt right, so dark it was light and so binding, it clasped them in chains that no key could unlock or fire could melt.

They were eternal, untouchable, **forever**.

_Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?  
Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?  
I know you will, I know you will.  
I know that you will.  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_


	17. Chapter 17

Jack finally opened his eyes. And when he did, he heard enchanting singing and smelt his lover's familiar and mesmerizing perfume. Instead of immediately moving, he stayed on the floor, covered in a blanket and his head support by a pillow.

He listened closely to what she sang. The song was one of favourites and he often found her swaying around in her room to it, trying on outfits for the night ahead of her. It was a tune full of melancholy but had a taint of hope to it.

He smiled to himself and felt a sudden intense desire to see her so he moved and centred his eyes on her form. She was in that same burning red dress but her thick hair was coiled in a messy bun held in place by a found pen. Lily was cleaning his quarters, placing empty bottles in the basket bin and picking up Jack's strewn clothes.

She had not noticed he had woken and she remained singing in hushed tones to herself as she darted gracefully around the room which his clothes in one hand and a pile of glasses balanced in the other.

"Busy?"

His voice cut through the trance she was in. And as she gasped she dropped his clothes and nearly the glasses which she managed to balance in both hands. Sighing and shaking her head she placed the delicate and whiskey scented glasses on a table and turned to him with one hand on her hip.

Jack moved towards her and noticed her growing smirk.

"I'm just giving this place a spruce"

Grinning, he pulled her to him and without letting her reply, he kissed her deeply and then drew away quickly so it left her breathless. She blushed like a school girl as his thumb touched her lip in charming affection for her.

"How long was I gone for?"

"We were sleeping for at least seven hours. I woke about half an hour ago."

There was a saccharine gleam in her eye that stirred the fire in his loins and he gripped her tighter to him. Without speaking, he hinted at his want for her by slowly planting kisses from her forehead down to the crook in her neck.

Lily shut her eyes and sighed once more. He had her putty in his arms again.

"Jackkkk"

"What?" He asked her, his muffled voice filled with amusement.

"Let's go back to my room, there's no bed here-"

His kisses halted and he glanced up at her. Jack didn't want her anywhere else. He didn't have it in him to wait for her body beneath him and the feel of being inside of her. Lily was all he craved. She was his cherry, his nymphet, his fuel. And when he needed her, he needed her.

"I want you. I want you on the floor right now." His words were strong and firm, laced with yearning and necessity. Although Lily was ready for him she was a bit hesitant to lay naked on the floor. Her back pained her and there was a crook in her neck from how she had slept.

"But-"

His hand came over her mouth and he held it there as she watched him stare deep into her eyes while his unzipped her dress, leaving it to fall from her body and pool around her feet. She gave a curt nod which told him she would comply and the moment he removed his hand, Lily was all over him, pulling at his clothes and pressing her lips hard against his.

They wasted no time. Neither of them needed much foreplay, they were both only to ready for the bodies to become intertwined and awaited their climaxes with excitement. Even though this was only the second time Lily had fucked, she felt as if she was losing her virginity all over again.

Every time Jack touched her, she trembled with desire and swore that she would be his for a lifetime. The way he lit the burning fire inside of her held her to ransom and all he could do was hide a smirk when she groaned underneath him, clawing at his back.

When the moment was over, when the heat had subsided and they had their release, they lay on the plush carpet, looking at each other and studying the tiniest details on their body -from Lily's birthmark on her hip to Jack's rust coloured scar where his heart was.

She didn't question it.

* * *

"I want all the guns, ammunition, grenades and dynamite packed into duffel bags. Ideally Sean, we should look like we're on a fishing trip."

Maureen had a checklist before her and a pencil in one hand, earnest to check off all the weapons they needed to fight Jack once and for all. It was around seven at night and Adam had just left on duty.

This was their only window of opportunity to openly count up their supplies and hide them in the house until next week would swing by and they would leave to get their Lily back.

But as they were counting the shotguns and pistols they had acquired and shoving them into deep filled black duffel bags, there was an unexpected knock at the door. Instantly, Sean turned to his mother, the worry and anxiety that sprung on him visible.

Rushing now, Maureen signalled Sean to go open the door as she frantically hid the weapons behind the sofa and ensured it wasn't visible. Just in case, she stuffed a steak knife into boot for concealment. She was expecting the worst.

She noticed her checklist peeking from underneath the sofa and just as she kicked it further behind the sofa, the slamming of the front door and the nearing voice of her son and a familiar voice echoed towards her.

"Sir, it's such an honour you turn up here like this, you didn't have to-"

"Oh Sean, you know that you're my favourite and because of the late tragedy of your missing sister, I'm here to offer my support and help in anyway"

The entrance to the living room was filled with her son's now somewhat hunched figure and an immediate essence of ego and power radiating from a tall, tanned and aging politician. Sean's boss and 'benefactor' was in the flesh before them (clad in a designer suit of course) - the notorious Bill Francis.

"This must be the beautiful mother! It's great to finally meet you Mrs. Winter's".

Bill Francis with his speckled hair and pearly whites would have had any other woman on her knees but Maureen bit back bitterness and put on a somewhat frosty welcome for the politician who had, in her opinion, invaded her privacy at the worst time.

After the exchanging of handshakes and forward cheek kisses, he was naturally offered a seat and much to Maureen's pain, he accepted it.

"Would you like a drink Sir?" Sean stammered. His once predominant masculinity was wiped out in the presence of Bill Francis.

"Yes son, I'd love that Jack Daniel's. You know how I like it, neat."

As Sean gave him a drink, Bill took it, nodding in thanks and then turned to Maureen, placing his free hand on her knee in a mixture of fake sympathy and pervert tendencies.

"I want you to know that the community here is heartbroken, this case has shattered our town and we all want to help out. By god, when I heard I insisted personally on a full search team. Especially that Sean is the most valuable member of my team and I consider him a friend, hell, family." The last word echoed round the room and it was uncomfortable to hear. Maureen, nevertheless, smiled but moved her knee away from his clammy touch. Sean beamed at him and after Bill finished the drink in one go, he turned to Maureen again.

"I hope I didn't intrude on anything."

"No of course not Sir" Sean spluttered and Maureen simply nodded and forced another smile. It wasn't easy to have this sly politician in her house and as much as she wanted to be the ultimate bitch, she thought of her son's position at the party and was as gracious as she could be.

The minutes ticked away too slow and after two more drinks, all on his part, he _finally _stood to leave.

"And with your most kind hospitality, I have to hit the road. Thank you again Maureen, but if there is anything I can do – personally hand out posters or mention it in my campaign, you let me know."

His suggestions were purely for his own benefit, to boost the public's perception of him, but Mrs Winter's thanked him as best as she could and saw him to the door, leaving a humble Sean behind.

Just as Maureen opened the door for him to reveal his awaiting limo, she then saw Francis had stopped, his eyes glued to a prom photo of Lily, glamorous and gorgeous before him. She said nothing, instead she watched him admire her daughter's breasts and legs on show in the photo. After a few seconds, he coughed, shrugged and slipped his hands into his trouser pockets.

Turning to her, he smiled, causing her to feel a little nauseous.

"God, she's beautiful."

Maureen nodded, this time she couldn't even try to muster a smile. It was too much to lose her daughter and in a sense, even worse that Bill Francis himself was drawn to a photo of her baby girl.

"Good night Mr. Francis, it was _such_ a pleasure."

"No M'am, the pleasure is all _mine_. I hope to see Lily returned soon and I will personally greet her back home to our town."

With another of his sick smiles, he left, the limo driving away another devil in human form.


End file.
